My chocolate covered boyfriend RemusLupin
by flameretardant
Summary: Matt is being stalked by his raging fangirls. To calm them down, his manager suggests he find a girlfriend. What happens when Matt asks Tai to be his 'fake girlfriend? Role-play fic. CROSS-DRESSING TAI!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a role play between Remus_Lupin and myself. The original idea was: Matt is being stalked by his raging fangirls. To calm them down, his manager suggests he find a girlfriend. What happens when Matt asks Tai to be his 'fake girlfriend? It belongs to Remus_Lupin. If you like it, please drop her an email at: **

**She wrote as Tai. I wrote as Matt. **

**It's posted here 'cus it's Yamachi**

Ah he was tired. Tai Kamiya had just finished up with a grueling soccer practice. It was tough being the captain. You had to work harder than everyone else. Tai had to work harder than that because there had never in the history of their school been a sophomore soccer captain. No one could deny that the sixteen year old had talent. They might not have liked it but they couldn't deny it.

He fell onto the couch. His mother wasn't home and neither was his sister. She was probably off with the new digidestined. If there was anything that made you feel old it was knowing that new generation was put there kicking ass and taking down names. But aside from T.K. and Kari everyone from the original team was busy. Izzy worked on computers,Joe had cram school,Sora had tennis,Mimi was in another country, Matt had his band,and he had soccer. Oh and school they all had school to deal with. Oh but what he wouldn't give to be a kid again,when he had few responsibilities and it was OK to run off to save the world.

Now that he thought about it it had been a long while since he had seen any of his other friends. So up he went and after a quick shower and change of clothes he was off. Sora was busy. Joe wasn't at home. He didn't feel like watching Izzy work on a computer. What were the odds that Matt was at home? Either way he found himself knocking on his door.

"Matt?" he called out "It's Tai! You home? You'd better not be screening me again!" He knew Matt lived as an unregistered address and number since he was getting kind of famous. But to Tai he was still Matt his best friend. Sure they had fought a lot at first. But when his own little sister came to the digital world with the group he had started to understand Matt a lot more.

O.O.O.O.O

Matt winced as he heard the knocking and shrieking on his door. _Please... just not another one of those goddamn fan-girls_... he decided. He peeked through the eye-hole, relieved to see Tai standing on the other side. His friend looked seriously pissed off, so Matt decided it was in his best interest to open the door quick.

"Come in quick," he said, grabbing Tai's arm and pulling the smaller boy inside, before firmly locking the door behind him. "They hide in the bushes sometimes and try to rush the door whenever I walk outside. Lord knows how they managed to figure out where I live...," he muttered. "I'm pretty sure no criminal would ever have a chance of hiding out anywhere if my fan-girls were on the case," He didn't care if he sounded full of himself at the moment.

"Been a long time, Tai," he said, gesturing for the brunette to take a seat on the couch. "I haven't been to school in so long that I haven't seen any of you. You're still a runt I see," he smirked easily, his frame towered over Tai by atleast 4".

O.O.O.O.O

Tai blinked. He didn't hear anything. Maybe Matt wasn't home? Well that was dissapointing. He wanted to spend time with one of his friends! Just as he was about to turn away and head home the door opened and he was yanked inside.

Startled at the sudden grab Tai yelped. He watched at Matt locked the door while muttering to himself. What was he doing? Did he know that he sounded a bit crazy. What was he muttering about? Fangirls? He hadn't known Matt had those. Maybe Matt was more popular than he had realised.

His grinned happy to be one of his friends again. How ever his smile soon turned to a look of annoyance. Okay so they were best friends but they still argued. But now they laughed after instead of Tai tackling Matt to the ground. "I'm am a perfectly normal height." he pointed out. "You on the other hand are freakishly tall."

O.O.O.O.O

"Oh sure. That's why _I'm_ the one all the girls keep throwing their panties at," Matt replied, smirking easily at Tai. Then he sobered up slightly. "Truth be told though, this whole rock-star thing is getting out of hand. Last week, I was out shopping with Teeks. Had a hat and sun-glasses on too - out of nowhere, this teeny-bopper is screaming out my name. Before I know it, I'm tackled to the ground by a bunch of thirteen year old girls and one of them is trying to take my pants off! Kids these days!" He couldn't help the horrified, disgusted look on his face as he shook his head. Then he abruptly changed the subject, determined not to think about the humiliation he had been subjected to.

"How are things at school? Still crushing on Sora, I bet - see her a lot these days?" He asked, teasing Tai about the crush he had on their fellow digi-destined for years. He grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge and took a seat next to Tai on his leather couches, handing one can to the brunette.

Odd Matt made it sound like having girls throw their panties at you was a good thing. "That doesn't sound sanitary." he replied wrinkling his nose. Was that what happened when you were sort of famous? Well maybe that was rock star fans. Tai planned to be a soccer star.

Taking the soda he sat down. "Being with Sora is a little confusing." he sighed as he stipped his soda. "But lately she's been pretty busy. She's been working a lot in her mom's flower shop." He wasn't sure what Sora wanted exactly. It was so hard to make her happy now!

O.O.O.O.O

"Girls, my friend," Matt agreed, shaking his head sagely although he couldn't offer more help. "Sora was always a bit of tomboy though," he mused quietly. "I'm surprised you're having so much trouble there. Even when I was attending regular school, you guys seemed to get along just fine. It's only been a couple of months since I had to start home-schooling - how did things change so quick?" He wondered aloud but didn't wait for Tai to answer. "Truth be told though - I never thought you guys were that great a couple." He took another sip of the cool soda. "You've always been a bit of an airhead and she's so ground in reality. Too different if you ask me."

O.O.O.O.O

It was true. Sora had always been a tomboy. She had been a lot of fun in the digital world. Always ready to run off for adventure while Mimi had complained about the bugs and dirt. "I don't know what's wrong. Now Sora wants me to hold her books and tell her what I think of her hair clips and stuff." Tai complained.

He looked a little upset when Matt said that he and Sora didn't make a good couple. Sora was the only girl he ever liked! She was way more fun than other girls. "Well don't they say oposites attract or something?" he asked. "Just wait until you get a girlfriend." At least...he thought Sora was his girlfriend. He wasn't really sure.

"Yeah well...," Matt said, shaking his head at the thought of getting a girlfriend for himself. "But get this: that's exactly what my manager thinks I should do. To deal with the screaming fan-situation." He added as an explanation. "Apparently it's worked in the past for a bunch of rock-stars to have one. Calms down the die-hard stalkers a bit."

He sighed, feeling more than a little annoyed. "But dude - do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to be saddled with a girlfriend? I mean... don't get me wrong... I like _fucking _them just fine. Hell, that's one of the perks of the job." He added, a lecherous grin stretching across his handsome features as he turned blue eyes on Tai. "But I don't a want a _relationship _with one. She would totally destroy my style... I bet she wouldn't even be cool with me fucking some groupies after a concert. Ball and chain, man. Ball and chain."

He sighed again. "What I need is a _pretend _girlfriend. Someone who could show up at my side for premiers and shit... Just so that I don't look like a single piece of meat for all the 13 year olds to paw at. You think Sora or Mimi would be up for it? Hell, I'd even take Kari or Yolei if they weren't so damn young," he mused, looking at Tai for helpful suggestions.

O.O.O.O.O

Tai blinked. Matt's manager wanted him to get a girlfriend? Well he guessed that could make sense. If Matt got a girlfriend girls would start thinking of him as taken and start obessing about the couple aspects of Matt's life. Maybe his manager thought it would even settle him down a bit.

He was a little shocked to hear Matt talk about sex so casualy. Tai was still very much a virgin. But he wasn't going to think about that right now. He assumed that things with Sora would get better with time and they would be a normal couple like they were suposed to be. He most deffinately did not like Matt thinking about dating his sister! Thank god she was too young.

"Well Mimi would be a good choice!" he said after a bit of thought. "She would totaly be into being a rock star's girlfriend. She already knows about fashion and being trendy so your fans would probably think she's worth looking up to. "But she's all the way in America. I don't think Sora would want to do it at all."

O.O.O.O.O

Matt groaned when Tai told him about Mimi. "That sucks dude - she hangs out here for ages and just when I could really use a friend like her, she decided to study fashion in America. She's hot too - she'd totally be believable as my girlfriend." It was a serious consideration - Matt knew he couldn't have an unattractive girlfriend. The fans would never buy that an Adonis like him would date an ugly chick. Or even an average one.

"I guess you're right about Sora too - she doesn't exactly have the personality to pull this off either. There are going to be girls all over Japan who would _HATE _my girlfriend for stealing me away." He ran a hand through shaggy blond hair, blue eyes focused in concentration. How was he supposed to solve this problem?

Then, as if a gift from god, an idea struck his mind.

He turned excitedly to Tai. He grabbed the brunette's slender hands in his own and babbled excitedly. "Dude! _You _could do it! You could be my girlfriend...," Then realizing his mistake, he quickly corrected himself. "I mean YOU could be my boyfriend. It's the perfect solution! I bet a fake boyfriend wouldn't half as many death-threats from my fan-girls than if I picked a fake girlfriend!" He said, choosing to highlight the positive in this for Tai's benefit. "And! And! It's not like you'd get jealous if I was out _fucking _some chick, right?"

O.O.O.O.O

If Mimi was around she would have indeed made a great fake girlfriend. Even Tai though she had grown up to be really pretty. A far cry from the whinning princess she had once been when they were kids. He wondered if it would be too much trouble to fly her out for concerts. No wait the fans wouldn't believe that. They would have to go on dates and stuff.

And Sora was deffinately out of the question. She wouldn't like the publi eye on herself. And she didn't like lying either. How ever Tai was pretty sure she knew how to fight. But Matt said these girls could be crazy.

Tai's eyes widened as Matt begain to talk excitedly and started to pay attention to what he had been saying. He regretted it though. "Well no I wouldn't care...but I can't be your fake boyfriend. I'm suposed to be Sora's boyfriend!" he exclaimed yanking his hand back.

O.O.O.O.O

Matt grabbed Tai's hands as the brunette tried to pull away. "It's not as if you're going to be my real boyfriend - I mean don't worry... I'm not gonna try to take you to bed or anything," he said, looking a little green in the face at the thought. "No offense man - you're not bad-looking for a guy. You're all right - but I'm a vagina-man."

"This would just be for show. You'd be helping a friend out. Your _best_-friend." He turned his blue eyes on Tai, widening them as best as he could to draw a look of total innocence. He wasn't particularly successful and Matt could tell by staring into Tai's wide brown eyes that the brunette was _not _impressed. "Come on ... it'd be so easy. We just go and eat at a couple of restaurants, walk down a few red-carpets together, hang out at the beach a couple of times and that's it. It'd be no different from us hanging out together now as friends. We'd just leak it to the press that there may be something going on between us. Easy as pie."

Realizing that Tai still didn't look convinced, Matt pulled out his ace in the hole. "I'd pay you. Any way you want. Cash, concert tickets... Is there a special celebrity Sora wants to meet? I could open a lot of doors, my friend - you could score some serious brownie points with Sora with all the ways I could help you out," he said enticingly, staring into chocolate eyes.

O.O.O.O.O

Tai was't sure if he was offended by Matt's comment. Sora thought he was attractive! Well...at least he think she did. Well he was sure he was better than not bad looking for a guy. Uh-oh Matt was still talking. What was he saying?

Tai knew Matt way too well to far too well to fall for that innocent look. Matt was making things sound really simple but he was still feeling unsure. What would life be like away from Matt when people thought he was gay or bi or what ever. What if it got him the wrong kind of attention.

When Matt started offering him things to give to Sora Tai's focus was deffinately on him Sora would like that he was helping out Matt. She was big on friendship. And he would get to spend more time with Matt and that would be nice. He was starting to seriously waver. "I dunno." he said sounding unsure. "Won't it hurt your image to have a boyfriend rather than a girlfriend?"

O.O.O.O.O

Matt considered Tai's last statement seriously. It probably _would _hurt his image if people thought he was gay. But then he recalled last week's tabloid headlines: Yamato Ishida - Man-whore. Complete with a picture of him banging a girl in an alley-way. Good times.

"I don't think my image could hurt anymore than it is right now, Tai," he said honestly. "And honestly - if it gets the goddamn stalkers to go away, I'd do just about anything. Just so long as it's just a facade," he added quickly. Still, it rather stung his ego if someone thought of him as anything other than the manly stud he was. Then another bright idea came to him for a second.

He sized Tai up quickly: 5'9 and slender, with thick chocolate hair and dark skin. Matt studied his face carefully. Huge eyes. Plump lips. Delicate features... given the right grooming, the brunette would be quite... _pretty_. "Tai... I know you're not going to like this next part one bit. But hear me out, okay?" He asked, his tone already slipping into the requisite begging he knew this would require. "Would you be willing to be my girlfriend instead of my boyfriend? I mean... put on some girly clothes for award shows and stuff?" He wondered whether the brunette would even understand what he was trying to say. Tai could be so square sometimes.

"It'd be better for you too!" He added quickly before Tai could shut him down. "No one would know it was Taichi Kamiya - you could be Tina! Or whatever other name you prefer!" He got down on his knees and prostrated himself before his friend. "Pleaaaaaaseee Tai!"

O.O.O.O.O

Well it was a good thing that Matt's image wouldn't be hurt. That was the last thing he wanted for his friend. Sure he was a little worried about what would happen to himself but Matt really came first. He didn't like that Matt was being stalked and felt like he had to hide out in his house all the time. What if it made him start to resent the music he loved so much?

Wait a minute Matt had a funny look in his eyes. Tai pulled himself out of his thoughts again and paid attention when the blonde spoke. Once again he wished he hadn't. His best friend had clearly gone off the deep end.

Well maybe not completely. Matt was making some good points. If they did this neither of them would be thought of as gay. "Dude I would look weird in a dress. And what on earth would we do about my hair." After Mimi had broken her only brush trying to tame it Tai had given up on doing anything with it.

O.O.O.O.O

Matt couldn't believe his luck or his ears! Tai sounded like he might _actually _agree to this. Knowing that he had a very small window of opportunity to convince his friend to do this, he immediately began with astronomically high levels of ass-kissing. "Weird? Nooo... Not weird at all! You'd just look like a really tall, athletic girl!" _Who could beat the crap out of a lot of guys..._ he added mentally but didn't dare say out loud in fear of pissing off Tai.

"Don't worry, buddy - I mean you're really masculine and all that... but there are things called wigs. Even my band-mates wear them sometimes. Totally cool these days." He talked fast, hoping to con Tai before the brunette realized just what he was agreeing to. He thought even faster, trying to think of something, anything that Tai had been especially interested in.

Then it came to him. He lifted himself off the floor and sat on the couch next to his friend again. "Tai - if you do this, I will give buy you all the chocolate you could ever, ever want," he said solemnly. If he knew Tai, this should do the trick. "Belgian chocolate even."

O.O.O.O.O

Sora was an athletic girl. Though it might make Tai feel better to know that Matt thought he could beat up any guy who messed with him. It was a good thing Matt knew how to switch gears so quickly. He really had Tai thinking about dressing up like a girl and pretending to be his girlfriend!

Tai was still looking unsure about all thise. But he wasn't shouting about how Marr was crazy. How could they get his hair under a wig anyways? "What if some one finds out the girl you're dating is a guy? I know you think your reputation couldn't get any worse...but it might!" Sora might be okay with him pretending to be Matt's boyfriend but what would she say about him pretending to be his grlfriend? "What are you going to tell your band mates? This is a weird idea!"

When Matt said chocolate it was like he said a magic word. At once he had Tai's attention. In the way you could get a your dogs attention when you pulled out a treat in front of it. "All the chocolate I want?" he repeated in amazment. Perhaps now would be a good time to throw in some trips to places known for chocolate.

O.O.O.O.O

Bingo. "All the chocolate you want," Matt replied, voice solemn and earnest. "Heaps and heaps of it. Mountains of chocolate. I'll build you a chocolate fountain if that's what it'll take to get you to agree to this." He stared into Tai's eyes. _Those were chocolate too... No wonder you like chocolate so much_, he thought to himself.

"You wouldn't need to worry about the rest of the stuff at all... I'll take care of what you'd be wearing - my manager could easily set up a personal shopper for you. And I promise, nothing too girly or too frilly, ok?" He said, taking Tai's hand in his and squeezing those rough fingers in his own. _Time to turn on the sincerely needy friend act_, he decided. "Please just do this for me, Tai. I can't go anywhere these days, you know. There's always some girl in the bushes following me around, _hounding _me. I wouldn't ask...," he dramatically looked away, pausing for effect. "But you're my last hope. Please say yes - say you'll be my girlfriend."

Chocolate fountain? Tai's eyes went wide at the very idea of one. Were those real or was Matt making this up? He would be so sad if there wasn't such a thing. He didn't know what one did with a chocolate fountain but that didn't stop him from wanting one.

He bit down on his bottom lip. He didn't want his friend to be upset. And everyone deserved to be able to walk down the street and stuff. Matt looked pretty upset. And once again it wasn't like anyone would really know it was him. He's just me Matt Ishida's girlfriend. "Okay I'll do it." he finally gave in. He was sure Sora would want him to help his friend even if he did have to dress up like a girl now and then to do it. "But nothing too crazy okay?"

O.O.O.O.O

Matt let out a breath of relief as Tai finally agreed to help him solve his problems. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Tai!" He screamed, launching himself at the brunette and landing squarely on top of him so that the slender brunette was trapped underneath Matt's own much heavier frame. Unconcerned about the awkwardness of the situation, he stared deep into huge brown eyes. "Nothing too crazy at all - I promise! No catholic school girl outfits, no dressing up like a Harajuku girl... you're just going to be an average athletic girl who I was lucky enough to have as my girlfriend." He flashed a wide grin before sitting up and pulling Tai up with him.

"So why don't you go on home now? It'd be great if we could started on this public-dating thing as soon as possible. I have an event I have to go to this evening - I really want you to come." He knew he would have to entice the brunette into coming with him so quickly. "The faster we get started on this and convince the papers that you're for real my girlfriend, the faster the fan-girls will go away and the faster we can stop doing this...," he wheedled. "I'll send someone over to your house to help you get ready for tonight so don't worry about that at all," he said, taking away that excuse if Tai had planned on using it.

Tai was not expecting Matt to react this way. Sure he expected him to be happy but not to knock him to the ground. Thankfully he was used to falling down and taking hits. Chocolate eyes looked up at Matt in suprise. Catholic school girl? Harajuku? What on earth was that?

O.O.O.O.O

Finally Matt got of him and helped him up. Why did his tummy feel so funny? Wait Matt wanted them to go out tonight? "Wh-what?" he squeaked. "We can't go out tonight." He wanted to argue that he didn't have a look or anything to wear but Matt took care of those arguments. "I have to let Sora know what's going on. And I don't know how to act like a girl at all! We can't rush into this Matt!"

"Rush? Nonsense! It won't be a rush at all!" Matt spoke fast, helping the brunette stand and pulling him towards the door to send him on his way home to get prepped for the evening. "Listen - it's a big deal: there will be a lot of newspapers there tonight. If they catch a hint that we're their together as dates, the news will spread like wild-fire."

"And don't worry - it's an awards show. Not too much talking. Just smile a lot, hold onto my arm while we're walking - giggle! That's something I've seen girls doing a lot," he offered as helpful suggestions as he pushed Tai out the door. From the corner of his eyes he saw the bushes begin to move suspiciously. _Oh no... it's one of __**them**_... If experience was anything to go by, he knew he wouldn't have a lot of time before a screeching fan-girl launched herself at him. His blue eyes narrowed in restlessness as he started to pull the door closed. "Look - it'll be fine. Just be ready by 9 PM. I'll pick you up." With that, he managed to pull the door shut just as one of his more ardent stalkers leapt out of the bushes screaming his name.

_I'm so sorry Tai_, Matt thought, wincing as he heard the girl start to cry and moan outside. _I hope you understand that I really do need your help on this._

He didn't waste any time - five minutes later, he had contacted his manager, explained the situation and had a private shopping assistant sent over to Tai's house.

O.O.O.O.O

He had just agreed to do this and Matt was already making plans for them to go out to some big event. He had thought there would be time to break things gently to Sora and explain everything properly. He was going to ask her advice about girly things. Maybe even Mimi too.

"Matt I'm not comfortable with this!" he protested looking back at his friend with puppy dog eyes as he was pushed towards door. Why was Matt pushing him into things so quickly? "Matt!" Just as he was pushed out the door it was slammed in his face just as a girl lept from the bushes screaming. Startled and confused Tai turn and ran for it before she asked who he was and what he was doing at Matt's house.

Tai made it home with out incident. But he was still worried about that night. He didn't know anything about girls! Hell Sora confused him and that was the girl he was suposed to be he went to his room. What was he going to do about tonight?

O.O.O.O.O

Katrina did _not _appreciate being interrupted from her mani-pedi session for Yamato Ishida. Oh sure... her boss, Anita, was Yamato's manager and technically, Anita did have the right to tell her what to do and when to do it. But that did _not _mean Katrina had to be happy giving up her appointment at the exclusive Vir Engray salon to help a teenage boy cross-dress!

Still she was nothing if not professional and she would do her job and do it well.

Plastering a wide grin on her face, she knocked on the door, impatiently tapping her foot until the door was answered. It was a boy - a dark skinned brunette who couldn't get much scruffier looking with his raggedy clothes and his bird's nest of a hair. Strange... this kid fit the description her manager had given her of her new subject. But it _couldn't_ be him. This boy didn't look like he had a single feminine bone in his body. _Must be his brother or something_...

"Hello there, I'm looking for a Taichi Kamiya? Is this his residence? I'm the make-over specialist Yamato Ishida has sent over to help him prepare for tonight," she said, introducing herself and pushing her way inside the door. "Now where is Tai? It's already 4 in the afternoon - don't have a lot of time to waste dilly-dallying..."

O.O.O.O.O

When he heard some one knocking at the door Tai did not want to answer it. What if it was some one to help him? He still wasn't sure about going out right away. The fact that he had agreed at all still hadn't really settled with him and now Matt was pushing him into things right away.

Though he had agreed to help Matt out. And it would only be for a little while right. Swallowing he went to answer the door. There standing before him was a cheerfull looking woman. But Tai kind of got the feeling that she wasn't feeling that cheerfull right now.

She told him she was looking for...well him but it seemed that she didn't think he was Tai. "Uh.." She pushed past him and looked around expectantly waitting for some one to come out that wasn't there. Because he was already there and she didn't know it. This was getting confusing!

Tai shook his head a little to focus his thoughts. "Um...I'm Tai. B-But I don't really think I'm ready to go out tonight. I only just now agreed to help Matt out! Do I have to go?" he blurted out ending with a question and chocolate puppy dog eyes.

O.O.O.O.O

_Um...I'm Tai_... The boy in front of her had spoken the words quietly enough that Katrina wasn't sure she had heard him right.

"Come again?" she asked, a desperate little smile painting her features. "Y-you're Tai? The boy who's supposed to cross-dress?" She did a double take, her hazel eyes taking in his scruffy t-shirt and grass-stained shorts. She kept hoping he'd start laughing and a nice, feminine boy would jump out in his place. Instead, the idiot child was still standing in front of her, babbling on about not being sure and trying to worm his way out of what he was supposed to do.

"Oh god... I don't get paid _**near **_enough for this," she ground out. She ignored his questions and got to work; grabbed his wrist in one of her delicate manicured hands and pulled him along - looking frantically for the bathroom.

Finally finding the right door, she threw him inside. "Shower," she ordered, not leaving any room for an argument. "After that, I'm taking you straight to Bergdorf-Goodman's - if there's any hope for someone like you, it's there."

O.O.O.O.O

The woman was acting a little strange. Like she was expecting him to tell her this was all some big joke. Tai really really wished he could. He flinched at her exclamation. Yup he was the one who was suposed to cross dress. But hearing it out loud really made him question what ever Matt saw to make him think this was a good idea.

When the woman's hand wrapped around his wrist Tai was caught off guard. Boy was her grip really really strong! Much stronger than the woman looked. It was a bit frightening. Sora was stronger than she looked when angry. Was this woman angry? But it wasn't his fault.

He yelped as he was dragged forward and all but thrown into the bathroom and ordered to shower. Afraid of making Katrina even more angry he hurried to turn on the water and get undressed. Not knowing what else to do he got undressed and got into the shower. He washed both his body and hair. He didn't know where she wanted to take him after this but he didn't want to argue.

O.O.O.O.O

An hour later, Katrina was dragging Tai across the Bergdorf floor. "I'm just going to assume that you don't care when it comes to the type of dress you're wearing," she muttered to him as she started going through the racks quickly as he stood next to her clueless.

"Let's see a dark-skinned brunette with big brown hair. How about a yellow sundress (.com/.a/-250wi)? It's got a nice high neck-line so the fact that you have no cleavage to speak of isn't going to be such a big deal," she explained, handing him the dress and pushing him into the changing room. She handed him a couple of more dresses in the same style: a flower-printed one (.), a green one (.com/image/green%20sundress/moore224/3262011/il_), and a blue one (.com/.a/-250wi). She hoped he wouldn't put too much of a fight.

O.O.O.O.O

When Tai got out of the shower he hid in the bathroom for a little while but eventualy he knw he'd have to come out in just his towel. Once he was cleaned up,and half naked, Katrina would see some of what Matt had seen. Yes he was muscular but he was trim.

"There are different types of dresses?" he asked in confusion. What was she talking about? He just though a dress was a dress. See? This was the same kind of stuff Sora did to confuse him!

Taking the dresses he went to the changing room while glancing around nervously even though Katrina had reserved them a private fitting decided to wear the yellow one first handed to him. It took a little coaxing but Tai came out blushing softly. He felt like an idiot. This was never going to work! But even though he didn't see it he actualy looked pretty decent. With a little poloshing he would clean up nicely.

Katrina was rather surprised as the brunette stepped out in the yellow vintage sundress. Tai's shoulders were wider than most girls but still thin enough to look feminine, his waist was tiny and the shape of the bodice hid his lack of cleavage quite well. Over all, he had a rather nice figure to pull off the feminine look. "I've got to hand it to myself - I've done an amazing job in pulling this off. That dress doesn't look half-bad on you," she said, admiring his slender frame. She selected a cashmere white cardigan (.) for him to wear on top of the dress - "In case it get's cold," she said, handing him the delicate fabric.

The dress hit just at his knee - she took one look at his legs and shuddered. "The wolf-fur covering your legs will _definitely _have to go - it's wax time after we're done here," she said, finality in her voice - leaving no room for argument.

"Now... we've got to do something about shoes," she surveyed him carefully. There was no way this boy would be able to keep himself upright on stilettos. "I guess we've got to get you either a wedge or a flat," she mused, dragging him along to the shoe department. She made quick work of selecting a couple of pairs - then she chose to forgo the flat sandals and handed him yellow wedges (.) instead.

"The heel will give you a nice S-curve in your figure & it's a wedge so it should be easy enough to walk in - even for a manly dude-bro like yourself," she explained, rolling her eyes as he looked horrified at the thought of heels. Lord knew this boy would need all the help he could in trying to come off as feminine.

O.O.O.O.O

Tai could see that Katrina was really suprised a how good he had turned out in a dress. Well it served her right! She had no faith in him what so ever! He knew she had thought this was some kind of joke when she first saw him and realised he really was Taichi Kamiya.

How ever his joy was short lived when waxing was mentioned. "Wh-what?" he stamered. "But I don't want to wax my legs! Can't I wear stockings or something?" He was afraid of waxing his legs. Girls complaint about that all the time. Besides how was he suposed to explain his shaved legs in the boy's locker room?

He listened to Katrina talk about shoes with a blank expression on his face. Which wasn't really that suprising. But he did obidiently put the shoes on. He was a little shakey but he didn't look like he was going to fall on his ass or anything.

O.O.O.O.O

"You're being less of a pain in the ass than I expected, Tai," Katrina offered in the way of a compliment as she took him to their next destination - the hairdresser. She had already made him change back to his shorts and t-shirt - it would have been good to have him practice walking around in those heels but she needed the dress to look crisp and new for when Matt came to pick him up. "You'll just have to practice later," she told him. Really, the boy had done everything that could be hoped for - his protests were few and far between. And even though he looked rather sullen, atleast he was properly dressed for the evening.

"Hello Ivone," Katrina said as she exchanged air-kisses with the pretty young red-head at the salon's welcome desk. "I need your help in making him," she pointed at Tai, "look like a her."

Ivone turned her large blue eyes on the boy. "Oh my! Him...?" She asked, her face contorting into a mask of confusion. "But... but why? He doesn't look anything _like _a cross-dresser."

"Long story," Katrina said. "Just please - help me out here. I'll need you to sign a confidentiality agreement. You can't go around spreading this story, Ivone." She handed the redhead a long paper.

"Yea - sure... Transvestites aren't that interesting as stories anymore anyway," Ivone said, walking around from behind her desk and leading Tai to the back of the room. She had him sit down at one of the work-stations; another woman came up behind him and immediately started washing his hair.

Ivone studied the boy's face carefully as she grabbed a pair of tweezers to thin out his eye-brows. "You know... up close, you're not all _that _bad. Nice bone structure atleast - great cheekbones. Big eyes. Small nose," she started working on his eyebrows, cleaning up the edges, but leaving the shape in it's original full-state. "We might conceivably be able to pass you off as a girl," she said with a smile, as if offering him a huge complement.

Any and everything Tai said was perfunctorily ignored. The salon attendants hardly had any time to even listen to what the brunette had to say, given the herculean task they had undertaken.

Two hours and three exhausted hair-dressers later, the nest on Tai's head had been tamed into something resembling hair. It was still very wavy and curled delicately around Tai's cheekbones and jaw-line. Ivone had applied a coat of mascara and a bit of eye-liner, making Tai's already big eyes appear even larger. A light blusher had been applied to his cheeks along with a thin coat of deep mauve lipstick to his lips.

The salon employees and Katrina stood back, staring at him in awe.

"Well... I never would have guessed you could look so _pretty_, Tai," Katrina murmured. She deserved a raise - a big one - for pulling this off.

"Heh... careful there kiddo - or this Yamato Ishida might _actually _fall for you," Ivone chimed in, her tone jovial and proud as she stared at the brunette.

O.O.O.O.O

So far every compliment Katrina had given him had been back handed. Did she know how to compliment some one with out being a little insulting? Maybe not. Tai was kind of hoping he wouldn't have to spend time with her on a regular basis. She was a determined person but she didn't seem to be very happy.

He watched as Katrina air kissed the red head woman. He didn't like that look of suprise on her face when Katrina told her that he needed to look like a girl. Why was it so suprising? Matt hadn't thought it was that crazy.

Tai tried to tell them that he had already washed his hair but no one listened to him. Aparently he hadn't done it right and wasn't using the right products on his hair. What on earth were products?

When Ivone came to examin him he was so busy listening to her he didn't notice the two assitants come up to hold him down. He certainly did after that first pluck which caused him to yelp and try and jerk away. Where the hell were these women getting all this freakish upper body strength from?

Two hours late he was looking at himself in the mirror. He was just as shocked as everyone else. He was going to find the most expensive chocolate in the world...and then make Matt buy it by the pound for him!

He was a little worried about Ivonne's comment. He really did look like a pretty girl. What if Matt got drunk and thought he really was a girl or something. "I am never going to forgive him for this." he muttered darkly. "Uh...I mean thanks ladies." He knew they had put in a lot of hard work. And while he didn't like what they had done didn't mean he didn't appriciate hard work.

-  
>O.O.O.O.O<p>

Katrina wanted to pull her hair out. It was 8:30 in the evening and she was terrified about getting fired from her job because there was no way she would be able to pass off Tai as a female. Oh sure... Tai _looked _like a really pretty girl. But that's as far as it went. The behavior was completely off.

She tried to coach him as best as she could. "Keep your eyes down and keep a tight hold on Matt's arm with both hands," she said. "It'll make you look shy. What are you going to say to the reporters if they ask you any questions?" she quizzed.

O.O.O.O.O

To be honest Tai was plenty scared that he wouldn't be able to pull off acting like a girl. Tai didn't know much about girls except for his mother,his little sister, and Sora. Well he remembered some stuff from Mimi too. But it wasn't enough to make him feel calm about this.

He listened to everything Katrina had to say. How ever he blanched when asked what he would say to reporters. "What? Matt said all I had to do was smile and giggle!"

O.O.O.O.O

Katrina tried to picture Tai giggling ... She supposed it would _look _cute enough. But she wasn't entirely certain the boy could pull off sounding appropriately girlish. Tai's voice was rather masculine - just slightly higher pitched than Matt's but no where near as high as a woman's.

"That answer is only half right," she said, rubbing the space between her eyes with two fingers. The strongest headache had just come out of nowhere... "Smiling is good - lots of smiling. Look up at them from under your hair - that'll help with the 'shy' look we're going for here. But if you do get cornered, just try to pitch your voice up a little when you answer."

She decided it was best if they went through specifics. "What do you say when they ask you how long you've known Matt? They'll also ask what's your relationship - what do you say to that?"

O.O.O.O.O

O.O.O.O.O

Tai bit down on his bottom lip at Katrina rubbed the spot between her eyes. She was doing that a lot lately. He got the feeling it was all his fault but for the life of him he didn't know how to make it better for her.

It seemed like this shy thing was going to be his best best on how to act. And he didn't really plan to leave Matt's side all night. He didn't care if the blonde had to pee he wasn't getting away from him and leaving him to the wolves!

"Uh...can't we say that I'm Matt's child hood sweet heart or something?" he asked. "I moved away when we were kids and now that I've moved back to the city Matt hasn't wanted to waste any more time spending it apart."

Katrina wasn't sure she loved his answer. It raised a lot of questions about his background connected with Matt's. But at the moment, she didn't have a better solution for him. And even more importantly, the doorbell rang - interrupting them from the little make-shift coaching session they were having.

"Just... just try not to speak too much, ok?" She asked, giving up and getting up to get the door. She had done the best she could. Hopefully the fact that Tai made a very convincing girl would be enough to stump his obviously masculine behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is Chapter 2 - Matt sees cross-dressing Tai for the first time here and he discovers an attraction to the brunette. Oh no!**

"Right on time, Yamato," Katrina said, opening the door to let the tall blond into Tai's house. "He's as ready as he's going to be," she said, feeling a little apprehensive about the results. "Tell Anita that I've done the best that I could in the 5 hours I had." Then she led him forward into the living room where Tai was waiting.

Yamato could hardly believe his eyes. Was that _really _Tai? He looked... _beautiful_. That was the only word that came to mind - his best friend was standing, staring at him in a yellow dress. His hair looked relatively tamed. He had heels on and... was that _makeup_?

"Well... you certainly look like a woman," he said, striding forward to take a closer look at his best friend. Strange... Tai looked a lot taller. Not quite as tall as Matt still but the blond didn't tower over him quite as much anymore. "Heels," he said, smiling. "Can you walk ok in those?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

It wasn't a great answer but it was an answer. He could tell that Katrina wasn't impressed. "Well come one. This is suposed to clean up Matt's immage right? The press will eat up a story about the bad boy rockstar reuniting with a childhood sweet heart. Hell for all they know the reason Matt's been so careless is because he hasn't been able to be with the girl he wants...until now."

Katrina had done an amazing job in those five hours. When Tai looked over and saw his best friend staring at him with an open mouth he crossed his arms over his chest and glared. "You are going to owe me for this until the day you die Yamato Ishida!" He had not pictured him having to wear a dress. Matt had said he could be an athletic girl. Sora never had to wear a dress. He hadn't known about the horror of waxing before this either. Or...god help him, tucking.

When Matt asked about his ability to walk in his shoes he blushed. "Just...I'll be fine as long as I can hold onto your arm."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Matt nodded and walked over to Tai, holding out his arm to help the slim brunette maintain his balance. He glanced at his watch - it was definitely time for them to be heading out. "We don't have to stay the whole time," he told Tai as he started leading the older man towards the door. "We can take off after the tabloids have gotten a few pictures of us together."

"Remember Tai: we're going for sweet, shy girl. Just stare at Matt like you're a love-struck puppy and things will be fine!" Katrina yelled after them as they walked out the front door. She went inside to grab her bag and prayed that things would go ok. For the sake of her job, that is.

Outside, it was a rather cool night. Matt walked Tai over to the waiting limousine, opening the door for him and sliding inside before he took his place next to the brunette. "We're going to get off at the red carpet," he explained. "Lots of pictures - it'll probably be most convincing if you stick close to me," he added practically. "There'll be a lot of celebrities at the event. Anyone in particular you wanna meet?" He asked.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

It would probably help their story if they didn't stay the whole night. It would make it seem like they just wanted to be alone. Wrapping his arms around Matt's arm. He wobbled a little but having Matt right there really helped him.

"Bye Katrina. I'll do my best!" he called back. He knew she was really nervous. But if this didn't work out she wouldn't loose her job right? He would talk to Matt about that later on. Maybe it wouldn't need to if things went well.

Carefully he got into the limo and pulled his dress down. It had ridden up his now smooth legs a bit. "What? There's no celebraty I want to meet looking like this! They'll think I'm your girlfriend not me!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Matt saw the dress riding up and exposing one slim brown thigh, surprised to see it completely hairless. So, Katrina had made Tai shave. Suddenly, his hands itched to touch that seemingly silky flesh... Immediately, he coughed uncomfortably and pulled his hand away from where it rested next to Tai. _Stupid... he's not a real girl! He's your best-friend. Your MALE best-friend_he mentally reminded himself.

"Well... let's _**hope **_they pick up the hint and think you're my girlfriend," Matt replied at Tai's little outburst. He glanced out the window - they were almost at the Diamond Theatre, site of tonight's event.

"Wonder if Yoji Ayano will be there today," Matt murmured, running his hands through soft blond hair. His handsome face fell into a scowl at the thought of the other rock-star. Yoji was the lead singer of the 'White Russian' band - a group that rivaled the 'Teenage Wolves'. Yoji and Matt had carried that rivalry into their personal relationship. Usually, Matt liked to take every opportunity to show up Yoji and vice-versa. All the same, he instinctively didn't want Yoji anywhere near Tai.

A few minutes later, the limousine rolled in front of the red-carpet and slowly came to a stop. Yamato checked himself quickly in the mirror. His deep-blue button down matched his eyes and coordinated well with the dark-wash denim he wore. Matt realized with a simple smile that his outfit went pretty well with Tai's yellow dress.

"We're here." He turned to Tai and looked into big brown eyes. "Don't be nervous - just hold onto me and we'll get through this just fine." Then he opened the door to exit but stopped just short of getting out and turned to Tai once more. "Thanks for doing this for me," he added sincerely.

Then he was stepping into the spot-light and holding a hand inside the car to help Tai out.

Stupid dress! If it did this when he got into the car how was it going to be trying to get out. He wished he had thought to ask Katrina about this. Well if they pulled this off tonight he would try and get her a raise and see if she'd give him girl lessons. He hoped they she would be willing. Thus the talking to Matt about getting her a raise first.

"Well then we might have to stay through the whole thing." Tai pointed out. "If we leave as soon as possible it'll just seem like you're running off with another tramp."

He looked over at Matt when he mentioned his rival. Tai knew enough to know who he was and that his band battled out the spot at the top of the charts with Matt's. "Well probably but that guy's a tool."

When the car came to a stop Tai bit down on his bottom lip. Oh gof he was going to be sick! "Oh god." he moaned. And then something came to his mind as the door opened. "Katrina said to call me Tia." Swallowing he placed his hand in Matt's and put a smile on his face.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The minute Matt helped Tai out of the car, the photographers around them turned their full attention on the 'couple'. They made a good-looking pair, both tall and young; Matt wrapped his arm tightly around Tai, bringing him in close. This was the real test - he wasn't worried about Tai's look. Katrina had done a flawless job in dressing his best-friend as a woman. But all attention would now be on the brunette and he hoped Tai was prepared to handle the situation.

They paused for pictures, Matt turning with practiced ease to satisfy all the photographers screaming his name. They yelled for Tai as well - "Miss! Miss! Look this way please! Just over your shoulder! Show us the back of your dress!" Matt had been in the business for a while now and even he felt somewhat uncomfortable by all the attention on the red-carpet sometimes. _Tai must be feeling quite intimidated_..., he decided. Still, they didn't have to talk to the photographers atleast. Matt hoped they would make it in before a TV-crew approached them and asked for an interview. He determinedly held Tai's hand in his own and made his way as quickly as possible down the red-carpet.

They had almost made it into the theater when the VJ from Channel-I came running up towards them. "Can we get an interview, Matt?" She asked, holding a mike in his face and not giving him much of a choice in the matter. He nodded, pasting a charming smile onto his face. This was after all, a part of his job.

"Who's your lovely friend, Matt?" The VJ asked, turning her attention immediately on Tai.

"This is my new girlfriend, Tia," he said, pulling the brunette closer to him. "She just agreed to take a chance on me this afternoon!" No point in beating around the bush - it'd be easiest if they just heard it straight from the horse's mouth, Matt decided.

The VJ's eyes widened, unable to believe her luck in getting such an incredible scoop! "You heard it hear first, viewers! Yamato Ishida is no longer single!" She turned immediately to Tai. "So Tia! You must be incredibly excited to bag the most eligible rock-star in town! And you guys make a lovely couple! Who are you wearing today?" She asked; the camera-man immediately panned up and down the yellow-sundress.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Katrina had warned him that as soon as the door opened the cameras would go crazy and that if he reacted like a deer in the head lights she would hunt him down and beat the stuffing out of him. She had even flashed a flashlight in his eyes several times in a row in an attempt to help him prepair himself. It had been tough love out of fear of loosing her job so Tai didn't hold anything against Katrina.

After they got out of the car Tai leaned into Matt and was happy the blonde had wrapped an arm around him instead of just offering him his arm to hold onto. Tai was indeed very intimidated. But there was something he was not. And that was a quiter. He had told Matt he would pretend to be his girlfriend and come hell or high water he was going to do it right!

He played up to his shy girl persona and stayed close to Matt. But he knew he had to give them a little something. So he smiled shyly at a few lucky cameras afterwards he would look away and sort of hide his face against Matt's chest with a little smile as if feeling bashfull. Finally there was a light at the end of the tunnel. But before it was a camera crew. Crap.

Tai reluctantly stopped since if they kept going Matt would get a mike in his eye and smiled the shy yet enchanting smile Katrina had made him work on for almost forty minutes in the mirror. When Matt announced that he was his girlfriend and pulled him close Tai felt his cheeks heat with a blush.

Show time. Tai almost laughed at the dramatic exclamation that Matt was no longer single. He smiled at the woman. "Well I don't really think of Matt as a rockstar. To me he's the charming boy who swept me off my feet this afternoon when we ordered the same thing at a coffee shop." he lied with a plesant smile on his face. "I am a bit cross that he down played the 'little gala' he invited me to for our first date but I trust Matt to make it up to me." Katrina had told him to be light and playfull. He was making sure to keep his voice higher than normal but not so high that he sounded like a guy trying to sound like a girl.

"My dress?" he asked casually as he stepped away from Matt to give a brief little turn so they could get a good look at the dress. "Oh it's just a little something I found at Bergdorf-Goodman's. But even though I'm dating Matt I don't plan on becoming one of girls who get obsessed over being seen in labels. If I like a dress I'll wear it." Katrina had told him if he had to talk keep it short but confident. If the fans thought Matt's girlfriend couldn't handle herself they would be out for blood.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

-  
>"You just <em>met <em>this afternoon? You're a fast worker there, Matt! - meeting a girl _and _turning her into your girlfriend in one afternoon? That's interesting! I thought Matt just asked you today," the VJ said, curiosity dripping from her voice. "I'm sure our viewers have a thousand questions for you both! Like which coffee-house was it? Your fans would love to know!" She shoved the microphone closer to Matt, waiting for his answer.

"Starbucks," Matt replied as he flexed his hand on Tai's hips, subtly pulling the brunette tightly against himself when he had pulled away to do the little twirl and show off his dress. "I'm going to let you guys in on a little secret - she ordered a hot-chocolate. I only ordered the same thing after her to meet her," he said, voice dropping conspiratorially low as he stared down into Tai's big dark brown eyes. "This one's got a real sweet tooth." He smiled lovingly at Tai playing the part of a doting boyfriend and enjoying the blush still painted on those high cheekbones.

The VJ turned quickly to her cameraman, hissing for him to _make sure_he caught the little moment the young couple was having. This stuff was gold!

"Ooh! I was just going to ask what you guys ordered!" She said, laughing lightly. "Well... since you took away my question - how about you guys give our viewers a little something special!" She hoped she wasn't pushing things too far. "Give her a kiss, Matt!"

By this time, other photographers had heard enough of their conversation to be snapping away pictures of Tai - they joined in with the Channel-I VJ. "Yea Matt! Kiss her!"

_Oh crap_... Matt thought. He knew this would eventually have to happen - after all, he was a guy who had been caught fucking women in alley-ways. A kiss would be the lease the photographers would accept. Still, he hadn't expected this to come so quickly. He smiled at the photographers.

"Not today - Tia's a real lady and I don't want to make her uncomfortable," Matt said, laughing easily and pulling Tai closer into his body protectively as the photographers pressed ever closer towards them.

"Come on, Tia!" The photographers now turned to the brunette. "Just one kiss! Say yes! Our viewers would love to see you guys as a happy young couple."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

-  
>Tai was sure that this would help Matt keep his reputation as a lady killer even though he had settled down. He would be just spunky enough so that the fans would accept Tia and no one could say Matt had been neutered by this girl who had managed to get a comitment out of him. Plus things happening so fast made it look like Matt's feelings were involved instead of just his dick.<p>

When asked what coffee house Tai was unsure what to say. But thankfully he wasn't expected to answer. Matt did and he did it like a pro. There were hundreds of starbucks in the city. Several people would claim they had seen the couple of course but none would have it right. The chat rooms were going to be buzzing if they weren't already.

He giggled,something Katrina had made him work on for an hour, when Matt said he only ordered a hot chocolate because he had. "A hot chocolate with two extra shots of chocolate and chocolate sprinkles on the whipcream." he corrected playfully. "Your face was so funny when you took your first sip that I saw through his awe of me ordering the same drink he 'always orders'! He let me have his so I had to forgive him. I mean come on it's chocolate!"

He smiled as he watched everyone eat up the story of how the adorable couple met. How ever he was not prepaired for the special request. A kiss? Tai honestly hadn't thought that they might need to do something like that even though Matt had expected them to have to sooner or later.

And they were going to have to kiss in front of everyone? Their picture would be taken by a hundred different cameras. Startled he looked up at Matt clearly not knowing how to do this. He was relieved at the answer given. How ever they then turned their attention to him instead!

This could make or break them. The fans wouldn't want Matt to be with some prude. But they wouldn't want him to be out with some tramp. "Just do it quick!" he hissed at his boyfriend. "A picture of our first kiss will get us all the magazine covers."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

-  
>Whatever else Matt may have expected, he certainly didn't think Tai was going to agree so easily to being kissed. Then again, the brunette had always been sincere when it came to keeping his promises - <em>I guess this is why you got the crest of courage...<em>Matt decided. Still, he wasn't about to push his luck too far. After all, the guy was a soccer-player. He owned cleats and Matt was sure he could do some serious damage with those things.

So he quickly tilted Tai's chin up, gently running his hand along the curve of Tai's delicately curved jaw as he brushed his lips across one smooth flushed cheek. He felt the slightest involuntary shudder running through the brunette's frame as he trailed his lips lower down, barely pressing against the corner of those soft full lips. Matt wanted to groan in pleasure; Tai was absolutely delicious and Matt wanted to kiss him properly. _This would be better in private..._

A few short moments later, Matt remembered the clicking of the cameras all around them and pulled away quickly. Even worse, it came to his attention what effect the other boy was having on certain parts of his anatomy as he started to become aroused from their rather innocent contact. _Idiot! This isn't a real girl! This is __**Tai**__, your very, very male best-friend_he told himself angrily as he struggled to keep a charming grin on his face for the cameras.

He stepped a little distance away from Tai, focused on making sure the other boy didn't realize exactly what effect their little stunt was having on him. Matt was rather grateful when the Channel-I VJ jumped in his face with the microphone again.

"Wooh! That was so cute and hot!" She said, fanning herself with a hand. "I'm sure Matt's fan-g girls all wish they were in your position right now, Tia!" She added, addressing the brunette with a wink.

Right then, an event handler walked by and ushered for Matt and Tai to make their way inside the theater. The show was about to start. Matt could not have been more grateful for the interruption. Saying goodbye to his fans, he grabbed Tai's hand and started weaving through the crowded red-carpet to make his way inside.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

-  
>To be honest Tai was a little suprised with himself. But it was best to get this first kiss out of the way. And the press would eat the kiss up surely. The sooner Matt's image was in a better light the sooner they could break up and Tia could never exist again. Tai was never one to back down from a challenge or to break a promise. Well he had promised to help Matt and this kiss was just another challenge to over come. It was rash decsision making like this that had saved the group more than once in the digital world. Yes Tai had courage. It was a touch reckless most times but it was always there.<p>

Tai had kissed Sora a few times. He assumed it would be like that. A quick brushing of their lips. How ever when Matt gently cupped his jaw with his hand Tai suddenly found his heart beating quite fast. God why was it so hot all of the sudden? The world seemed to fade away. All he could focus on was Matt.

When their lips met it was like fire meeting ice. Tai felt a shock run through him. This wasn't how it felt to kiss Sora. Was that because he was kissing a boy or Matt? The kiss left Tai feeling very confused. When it was over he knew he was blushing. He couldn't look at Matt or even smile for the cameras.

But it appeared everyone had liked what they had seen. Or at least the press did. They would have to wait and see what the fans thought of that kiss. Thankfully before he could try to make a reply Matt was pulling him inside. He wasn't really sure what to say about the kiss. "Well...they all think you have a cute new girlfriend." he mused quietly. "I hope Katrina gets a nice raise for this."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

_Thank god you're so oblivious Tai_, Matt thanked the deities when he saw that the brunette hadn't realized the aroused state he was in from their innocent kiss. All the same, it probably wasn't a good idea to test his libido and play into this couples-routine - especially not right now when they were already inside the theater, far from curious photographers. So when Tai whispered something about him having a new girlfriend, Matt decided to use the opportunity to make fun of Tai and hopefully dampen his arousal slightly.

"Cute?" He asked, a friendly smirk on his face - he kept his voice low so that only Tai would be able to hear him. "You're not 'cute'," ... _more like beautiful_... his mind added involuntarily but he squelched the thought before it could be voiced. "You're a dude in a dress - the Farrley brothers probably wrote a script that went a lot like this," he said, referencing the makers of 'Something about Mary'.

He plastered another winning smile onto his face and brushed a kiss across the back of Tai's hand as a camera panned over them. "But we're doing a pretty good job, eh bud?" He asked, referring to Tai in the least intimate way he could to remind himself that they were **not **really the adorable couple they were pretending to be.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tai was rather clueless. And it seemed that it was comming in handy. Or maybe it was just because aroused was the last state he would think Matt would be in after a kiss so he didn't see it. Either way Matt was safe.

When Matt told him he wasn't cute Tai was a little shocked...and hurt. He had thought he had been doing a good job. And that Katrina had done a good job. Tai was a little confused as to why he felt hurt. Was it just because that meant all his hard work would be for nothing. "So...you don't like it?" he asked with his kicked puppy face.

Noticing the camera moving to look at them Tai used another trick Katrina had taught him. Show smile. "Yeah we are." he agreed. "I guess we'll see what the fans have to say about Tia before we can tell if this will really work or not. Come on lets go sit down. I don't know why girls love shoes so much." He was how ever happy that he hadn't fallen yet. Clutching Matt was really working out well.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Matt wound his arm around Tai's waist, pulling the brunette tightly into his side. _I don't want him to fall,_ he reasoned with himself. Ofcourse the fact that his body throbbed in arousal at the close contact was just an added bonus. _It's just 'cus he looks like a girl right now_, he decided firmly trying to explain the sudden attraction he felt for Tai. In the back of his mind though, he knew he had always been attracted to the innocence in those wide, chocolate eyes.

Pushing the dangerous thoughts out of his head, he led Tai to the seats reserved for him and his 'plus one'. He couldn't help the groan as he realized who they would be seated next to.

Yoji Ayano. He would recognize that arrogant strawberry blond hair anywhere. His eyes went to figure sitting next to Yoji - probably Yoji's date. A video-vixen. Pretty in the overly made-up, trampy way. She was wearing a skin-tight, cleavage-bearing, short red dress that looked like it had been painted on her. Her lips were painted ruby red and her auburn hair looked like it had been sprayed stiff with hairspray. The kind of woman Matt would fuck in a bathroom stall or in the back of a club.

A very different type of woman from Tai. _Yea she's different all right_, his mind agreed. _For one thing, she's probably a real woman._

"Hey," he greeted Yoji, forced to maintain civility with the other musician. The entertainment industry was small and he was far too new to make enemies so soon.

"Hey back," Yoji drawled, barely glancing at Matt before his eyes slid to Tai, who was clutching at Matt's arm for balance. "She's the girl everyone's been talking about?" He asked, an interested light in his eyes as he stared at Tai, ignoring the redhead he had brought with him.

Matt growled imperceptibly and tightened his arm around Tai, pushing him slightly behind Matt's broader frame to shield him Yoji's eyes. "Yes, she's mine," he answered, unconsciously letting his possessiveness show through.

"Well you're certainly different from anything else he's brought around before," Yoji said, looking pointedly at Tai's modest clothing. "Not that that's a bad thing. Matt's tastes are sometimes ... _questionable_... But I can see why everyone in this theater is talking about you," he said, leaning past Matt to stare into Tai's brown eyes with his violet ones.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Well Tai was very enchanting. You either loved or hated him. And the two of them had worked out their hate years ago after a few fist fights in the digital world. But those who didn't like Tai simply didn't know him. It was pretty amazing that even though they were both teenagers Tai still had a bit of child like innocence to him.

When he heard Matt groan Tai looked up and realised why right away. It was Yoji Ayano,Matt's rival. Tai bit down on his bottom lip as he saw the girl Yoji was. Clearly he had been expecting Matt to bring some one like her and had been ready to show him up. Maybe he still was going to win this one. This was totaly the kind of girl Matt would be with if he wasn't with him.

Tai noticed the look of interested. It confused him a little since Yoji was already with such an attractive woman. It also made Tai a touch uncomfortable. "Um...yeah I guess so." he said laughing a bit. Well it looked like they had everyone fooled. This was great! When Matt pushed him a little behind himself Tai went back to confused. Thankfully he didn't loose his balance. Why was Matt getting all posessive all of the sudden. Yoji wasn't interested in him. He was just curious like everyone else.

When Yoji called him different and looked at his dress in a pointed fashion Tai felt himself blushing. But it wasn't a good thing like before. So he looked right back at Yoji's date in the same pointed manner. "Well one can't climb the bar skank ladder for ever." he commented sweetly. Wasn't there anywhere else they could sit? What if Matt's eyes accidently strayed? That would not look good at all! Plus he didn't really like the way Yoji was practically leering at him. He had a boyfriend damnit!

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Matt had to laugh at Tai's last comment. _Meow_... he thought to himself. _If I didn't know any better, I'd think Tai was a little jealous of the redheaded woman..._ That certainly was a surprise - after all, the redhead was in a boner-inducing outfit. If anything, he would expect Tai would have an arousal from being around her. _It's like he forgot he's a guy too - a straight guy_, Matt thought, shaking his head. Then again, as far as Matt knew Tai was a virgin - that is if Sora was still a prude. _Probably too innocent to get a hard-on 'cus of a woman in a skin-tight red dress._

Still, it wasn't like he was complaining about Tai's appearance - his best-friend looked beautiful and obviously Yoji had noticed too. Matt certainly didn't like the glint in Yoji's eyes as he stared at Tai. _Back off..._, he growled in his mind but didn't say it out loud. No need to create a scene in this paparazzi-filled theater. "How about you sit back down, Yoji?" He asked casually, a hard look in his eyes as he pushed Tai further behind himself to shield him completely.

Yoji smirked. "Am I making you a little uncomfortable there, Yamato?" He asked. "Don't worry... I'm just interested in making friends with Tia," he added a wink in Tai's direction. "I'm sure she doesn't mind...," he said once again.

"Well, _I _mind," Matt ground out as a reply. He took his seat next to Yoji and pulled Tai into his seat next to him.

No sooner had they seated that the awards ceremony began. A man dressed in a tuxedo came on stage and began the introductions as the lights dimmed low.

Matt took the opportunity to lean closer to Tai and whispered, "Sorry about the ass-hole, Tai - he's behaving like an asshole 'cus he hates me." He didn't want to believe that a straight-guy like Yoji could be attracted to Tai for real - that would mean Matt could always be attracted to Tai for real. And that was a bridge he did **not **want to cross.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

It wasn't that Tai was forgetting he was a straight guy but just acting on Katrina's instructions. She had explained that of course Matt would see other girls. But that would be in private and after the girls had signed a privacy agreement. But when it came to public rivals Tai was to show them no mercy. Any girl that could be a threat was one and should be taken care of. Girls had to learn that it was not okay to go after Matt in front of Tia.

And as for the red head. Well maybe Tai just wasn't attracted to that kind of girl. Or it could be that Tai was so into Sora that he just didn't look at other girls. Though Matt was probably way more advanced that Tai. Tai had a sophisticated attraction. He didn't need to put himself on display like the redhead.

Tai couldn't help but notice that he was being pushed behind Matt. He was flattered that Matt wanted to protect him. But he assumed that Yoji was only going after him to annoy Matt. But a part of him kind of wished it was because he was cute. Matt clearly didn't think he was really attractive because he knew it was really a boy. After all the hard work he had gone though he wanted to be pretty.

He was relieved when they were able to sit down with out a fight breaking out. When the award ceremony started Tai found that it was actualy pretty interesting. There were a lot of celebraties there!

How ever when he got back to the limo Tai was esxhausted. They had needed to face the press again. And then there was an incident would Yoji again. Tai had to admit,even if it was just to himself, Yoki was really attractive. He was a lot like Matt in some ways. They had the same air about him. He wondered if he would get along with Yoji as a boy.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"You did great, Tai," Matt said, a tired note in his voice after the long night of ass-kissing and hand-shaking he had to go through. Not to mention Yoji trying very hard to corner 'Tia' in some dark corner and get his telephone number. Atleast asking for Tia's phone number was as far as Yoji had managed to get before Matt found them and dragged Tai away.

"You know - I'm surprised no one mentioned anything about your voice. Truth be told, you sound a lot like a lesbian gym-teacher when you do your girly-voice thing," Matt said, pushing his blond hair out of his face as he poured a voldka martini for himself. "Guess the dress was pretty convincing. Make yourself a drink," He told Tai, realizing that he was being rude to only drink himself without giving some to his best friend - there was water, soda and alcohol. Anything Tai's heart could desire.

"So ... what'd yo think of the whole experience? Red-carpet too intense for you?" He asked.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

And Tai had thought going up the red carpet had been hard! Going down was twice as hard. It seemed like everyone wanted to talk to Matt and ask him about his cute new girlfrien Tia. Yoji had been super persitant and had even pulled Tai away while Matt was distracted. He tried to get his number but before Tai could tell him to go jump in a lake Matt dragged him off.

Tai was a little suprised that Matt drank. But then realised he really shouldn't. Matt lived in a far more grown up world than he did that was all. He was on his way to being a famous rock star. Leaning over he poured himself some water. His girl voice hurt after a little while.

"First of all I want you to know you are going to have to buy me a house to put all the chocolate you are going to buy me for this." he announced. "And my voice does not sound like a lesbian gym teacher! I would have liked to be Tia for the first time at something more low key. I hope if Sora was watching she didn't recognize me. I still have to break this to her. But I think it went well." At least well enough so Katrina wouldn't break down his door and rip his balls off like she had threatened to do. More than once.

"Do you think we did a good job? Even that jerk Yoji was trying to hit on me. But I think that was just because I was with you." he laughed. He couldn't wait to go home and get all this crap off his face! "Either way his date didn't seem very happy."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Don't let your ego get the best of you, princess," Matt said as he rolled his eyes at the brunette when Tai started talking about Yoji. He gulped down the rest of his drink. _Probably going a little fast... I did drink 4 glasses of wine at the theater._Then he promptly ignored that voice off reason and poured himself a second voldka martini.

"Let's just be happy that the lights were dim enough tonight so everyone bought you as a woman." _Including my goddamn libido and it __**knows **__you're a dude_. "And damn right about Yoji - that asshole was trying to make a move on you 'cus he thought you were my woman," he added, taking another big swig from his drink. "He's always trying to show me up 'cus he knows I'm waay better than he ever will be."

Realizing he had finished his drink he leaned over to make himself another one, his third. He needed the alcohol after the night he had with Yoji and his own treacherous body which now very inconveniently _wanted _Tai. "I wouldn't worry too much about Sora though - I mean ... you don't even look like Kari or anything. You look like a girl," he turned to study Tai, staring into big dark eyes. "A very pretty girl," he murmured, leaning in to study the brunette carefully. He wasn't drunk enough to do anything stupid like try to _kiss _Tai; truth be told, he wasn't even drunk - maybe slightly buzzed, if anything.

But he'd be damned if he let this opportunity to pretend like he was a drunk ass go. Especially not when Tai was sitting across from him, looking absolutely beautiful. "Why don't you drink something?" He asked. "Some alcohol...?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tai rolled his eyes as Matt downed the rest of his drink. Boy Matt sure was drinking a lot. Was this normal. He had never been out with Matt when he had his rock star persona on. Matt got to relax and just be Matt when they hung out. Mostly because they did teenage boy stuff like play video games or go out for junk food.

"With the pain and torture I went though the only way people wouldn't have thought I was a woman was if they reached up my dress to say hello." Tai scowled. Even if it had been dark they would have just thought he had a bit of a cold

His look turned a bit thoughtfull at the mention of Yoji. "You know you guys are sort of alike. And don't look at me like that because you know if you hadn't planned to bring me you would have brought a hot date just to out do Yoji and who ever he brought. You two might be friends if you two weren't rivals.

"And you don't know about Sora. She knows things. She just does." She could always tell when he was lying for one. And when he ate chocolate when he wasn't suposed to. But he would tell her about all the things Matt could pull for them and she would calm down...he hoped.

When Matt offered him a drink he blinked. "I've never had any alchohal before." he answered knowing Matt wouldn't tease him. Sure he'd make fun of him on a lot of stuff but Matt wasn't into peer pressure. He wouldn't even know what to drink or how.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Matt groaned in annoyance. Tai had completely ignored the way Matt's blue eyes were boring into him like it wasn't even happening. _Probably too naive to realize when someone's trying to flirt with him_... Then again, Tai _had _noticed when Yoji was flirting with him. So did that mean the brunette didn't take Matt's attempts at flirting seriously? He growled in anger.

_But __**why **__should he take it seriously? You're his goddamn best friend that he's doing a favor_, the rational part of his brain quipped. _And anyway why are you trying to flirt with him in the __**first **__place? Forget that he's a guy again? Or has it stopped mattering already..._

Matt hated the rational part of his brain. He shook his head, trying clear away his confusing thoughts as well as he could. "I'm seriously buzzed," he muttered as he poured himself another drink.

"But you... you did good today, my friend," he said, reaching across Tai to wrap an arm around his slim waist and pull him close. Damn all the questions in his head about Tai's gender... Right now, he wanted to touch the brunette and that is what he would do. He could pretend tomorrow that it was all because of the alcohol and he hadn't realized what he was doing. He pulled Tai into a hug - nothing like the manly hugs they shared on rare occasions. Matt buried his face into Tai's soft hair he ran his hands up and down the brunette's back. _His hair... smells so sweet... it's the shampoo _- but there was a hint of musky grassy freshness underneath. Tai's own intoxicating aroma.

Abruptly, he released the brunette and straightened himself back into his seat.

"I want to fuck a woman," he said, slurring slightly as he turned to Tai. "A blond with big tits," he continued. _As different in looks from you as I can get...,_he added in his mind, barely stopping himself from saying it out loud. He downed his fourth vodka in three big gulps and set the glass down on the bar with a thud. Glancing out the window, he was thankful to realize they were pulling into Tai's driveway.

"Thanks Tai," he said sincerely as the driver opened the brunette's door to let him out. "I'll be your Easter bunny all year long if you keep this up," he added, chuckling at his own terrible joke.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Well Tai was pretty oblivious when it came to a lot of things. Yes he noticed Matt looking at him but figured it was just because he was still amazed at the job that had been done on him. Tai still coulen't get over it. He might look at himself a little in the mirror before getting rid of everything. Plus there would be tons of pictures to remember the night by.

Boy Matt sure was making some strange things. He was also drinking alot. Tia had accepted a glass of white wine yes but he hadn't had any of it. Katrina had said people would just want pictures of him drinking and that didn't mean he actualy had to drink. So every now and then he put the glass to his mouth but only let the wine wash over his lips like a wave over the shore.

When Matt said he had done a good job Tai couldn't help but smile. How ever he was suprised when Matt pulled him over,almost on his lap. _Crap my dress is ridding up!_ That was his first thought. _What is Matt doing?_That was his second thought. Matt was hugging him. But it wasn't like the guy hugs they had shared from time to time. No...this was more like an embrace! He even sniffed his hair!

And then with out warning he was let go and Matt pulled back talking about how he wanted to fuck a woman. Well maybe it was the alcohol mixed with the fact that he looked so much like a girl right now. A blonde with big tits aparently was on the menue for tonight! "Well...make sure to be discreet. You're suposed to be taken." he joked. "So wait until you two get into the the car and out of the alley way."

He laughed at Matt's comment about being his easter bunny. Matt knew Tai loved easter the way kids loved christmas. "I'm going to hold you to that." he smiled before getting out of the car. He tried to be carefull but his dress once again rode up. He'd have to ask Katrina for tips to help with that. As the limo drove away Tai yawned as he entered his house. Boy was he tired!

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Did you know Matt was seeing someone seriously?" Sora asked yawning lightly as she let herself sprawl across Tai's lap. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, and Sora had no plans other than staying in, hanging with her boyfriend and catching up on the latest celebrity gossip. She had the day's tabloids spread on the coffee table and was lazily flipping through the pages when she came across the story on the front cover.

'Yamato Ishida - Single no more!' She glanced at the picture beneath the headline. Matt was kissing a girl - a dark girl in a yellow dress. "She's pretty...," she said. "Looks kinda familiar too - do we know her?" She asked, curiously studying the picture closer. "She's tall too... almost as tall as Matt with those heels on. I bet she'd be about your size without those heels on," she murmured distractedly as she flipped through the pages, looking for a clearer picture. "Her name's Tia - funny... Matt's never mentioned anyone named 'Tia' before. But you know what's really funny... this girl's a brunette. I thought Matt only went for blondes." She glanced up at her boyfriend. "Her hair's short too - it looks a lot like yours now, Tai," she said, running a hand through the tamed locks. "I can't believe you managed to actually make it look like hair."

She turned back to her tabloids, studying the girl in the pictures intently once again. "I just can't understand it - she looks so familiar but I'm sure I don't know anyone named Tia. Who is she Tai?" She asked, an edge of frustration in her voice.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tai had called Sora asking her to come hang out that afternoon. He had been half hoping she would say she was busy. But his sweet Sora had told him she would be over after her morning shift at the flower shop. They were in Tai's room. His stomach fell to his feet when he saw that she had a tabloid in her hand.

Well he had told Matt their kiss would get them the covers. He fidgeted nervously as Sora talks about Tia. _Oh god she knows! She knows it's me!_He was starting to panic. He tried to relax. No Sora didn't know for just thought the girl looked pretty. Sora thought he was pretty!

Uh-oh she was looking at him with that look on her face. She knew as Matt's best friend he should know something. "Okay Sora you have to promise not to tell anyone." When he had gotten her verbal promise he started to tell her what had happened. "And so that's how I ended up walking the red carpet in a dress as Matt's fake girlfriend."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

When Sora had made the promise not to repeat what Tai told her, she thought it'd be along the lines of 'Matt and Tia met while he was mooning his neighbors' or something equally inane. She certainly never expected Tai to take the conversation to "Sora, I'm your boyfriend but I like to cross-dress".

"Very funny, Tai," she said, rolling her eyes as he finished off his explanation. "If you don't want to tell me who this 'Tia' really is, you don't have to." God... Tai could have such a lame sense of humor sometimes. She looked at him with a baleful expression on her face, waiting for him to burst out laughing.

One minute. Nothing. Two minutes. Still no laughter. Tai was just staring at her with those big earnest eyes, as if he was waiting for her to say something. A strange thought began to enter her mind. Was Tai telling the... _truth_...?

She grabbed the news-paper again, studying 'Tia's' face closely and then whipping her head up to compare her feature's to Tai's. Big eyes. Small nose. High cheekbones. And the hair! Why was Tai's hair so tame? True - this girl actually looked like a woman & Tai was a soccer stud. But the resemblance was undeniable.

"Oh. My. God. You're not lying," she whispered. "My boyfriend makes a prettier girl than I am...," she murmured quietly. Then the whole picture began to sink in.

"You're dating Matt? You let him kiss you?" She smacked her hand across his thigh repeatedly. "I can't believe it Tai! How could you cheat on me? And with a dude!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sora didn't believe him. Tai was a bit suprised. Well he guessed it would seem a bit silly. After all Katrina hadn't believed he had been who she had been sent to help cross dress. And once she had realised there wasn't any one else in the house she had thought she was doomed.

He wondered if he should show her the dress. He still had it after all. Maybe Sora would believe him hoped she wouldn't be mad at him. He had done it for Matt!

Tai could see in in Sora's eyes as everything clicked. His eyes widened when Sora said he was prettier than she was. No that wasn't true! No girl was prettier than Sora! But then she thought something just as bad. That he was cheating on her with Matt!

"What? No! I'd never cheat on you Sora!" he exclaimed hurt that Sora would think such a thing. "And it's not real dating so it's not cheating. I"m just pretending to be Matt's girlfriend so his reputation will get better. He's still going to see girls!"

He could see that she still wasn't buying this. She needed better convincing. "Look I'm just trying to help my best friend out. And Matt's really really greatful. And he said he'd help me out. He said he could get us into fancy places to eat and send us on trips. Um I bet if you wanted jewelry he could give me money for that."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Oh. My. God." Sora could feel a headache coming on as Tai told her he was going to buy her jewelry with money Matt gave him. So ... let's see Tai was dating Matt for money? "You are _not _Madonna and your life is _not _the lyrics of 'Material Girl'!" She ground out, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she tried to adjust to the news her idiot boyfriend had sprung on her.

"Just shut up," she ordered as she tried to think things over. She knew from the tabloids that Matt was constantly hounded by his fan-girls. From what she understood, Matt needed Tai to do this so that he could keep seeing other girls casually without enraging an actual girlfriend. Matt was Tai's best friend. Matt was _her _good friend.

And Tai did make a pretty cute girl. In fact... she was rather curious what he looked like person. _Bet he was even prettier... he's never been that photogenic,_she thought, a little jealous. She thought about the situation as clearly as she could. Matt was a hound-dog after women if tabloids were to believed. Tai was head over heels in puppy love with her... The chances of either of them falling for the other sounded astronomically small. There really shouldn't be any issues with this.

All the same though, Sora had always had a sixth sense when it came to matters of the heart - she could tell there was something ... _possessive_... in the way Matt had been looking at 'Tia' in the picture that raised just a twinge of uneasiness in her.  
><em><br>Stop being such a control-freak Sora_, she told herself. _Tai loves you! _

Mind made up, she turned to look at him. "Ok - I'll agree to this - but you can't spend any less time with me just 'cus you're 'dating' him now! And I want you to buy me a really cute shoe I saw the other day - as 'thanks' for being an awesome girlfriend!" She added with a smile.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Oh no Sora was doing her headace face. Tair knew this look very very well. He had thought telling Sora he could give her jewelry would make her happy but it seemed to make her angry. What did a Madona song have to do with cross dressing to help his best friend?

He opened his mouth to try and convince Sora this was a good thing but Sora ordered him to shut up. Which he did. Tai was used to Sora telling him what to do. And because he always wanted to make Sora happy he did it. He loved her after all. And when you loved some one you were suposed to do what you could to make them happy right?

When Sora said it was okay to help Matt he was really really happy. He hated when Sora was mad at him. He didn't mind her demanding that he buy her some shoes. "I'll ask Matt or some money next time we talk!" he promised. "Matt said he was going to give me a lot of chocolate too. Do you want some of that? I bet it'll be really really good!"

He was bouncing in his seat in his excitement. Everything was working out. Sora was happy. Matt was happy. He hoped he would talk to him soon. He decided he would call Matt later in the evening in case he was still hung over by now.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sora wanted to slap Tai silly. "Lord... sometimes I think I'm dating a 7 year old instead of a 17 year old," she dead-panned as she watched him bouncing in his seat at the mention of chocolate. There was a difference between child-like innocence and a child - Tai was definitely the later. But she couldn't keep the excited grin off her face - his happiness was contagious and she started to laugh along with him.

"I want you to buy me shoes with your allowance money, Tai! After all, I'm doing this really nice thing for you - and I'm being such a reasonable girlfriend. I think you should show me your appreciation!" she told him, whining a little and lifting herself off him. Then she was pulling him up off the bed and down the stairs - intent on having a nice, fun afternoon with her boyfriend, thoughts of Matt entirely forgotten.

It was 6 in the evening by the time Matt cracked his eyes open. He turned and looked to his side - Sheila was still laying on her side, naked and only half-covered by the bed-sheet. _Wonder how long she plans to stick around_, Matt thought as he got up and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms. He went to the fridge and grabbed a gatorade (excellent hang-over remedy) before turning on the TV.

"And in other news: Everyone is wondering who is Tia?" The woman from Channel-I was bouncing around excitedly as she announced the news of Matt's new girlfriend. "Here we have an exclusive interview with Tia and Matt!" Then Tai was on the screen, twirling in his yellow dress and looking more ten times more beautiful than Matt would have liked.

_Well... I guess everyone bought it. Are you ready for this, Tai? _he wondered

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tai didn't know any other way to be. And while he could easily annoy some one it was hard to stay mad at him for very long. Sora would know this very well. Though his almost always having chocolate on him had come in handy for more than one period so that was nice.

Tai was really happy that Sora wasn't mad at her. He was sure Matt would give him some money for shoes. He wondered if he was suposed to go with Sora to buy the shoes or just buy them for her and wrap them up like a present. He would make sure she gave him a picture of the shoes she wanted just in case it was the second one.

When Sora pulled him down onto the bed his eyes widened a bit. But soon they were kissing and Tai didn't think of much at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! This is Chapter 3! Lots of exciting stuff happens here – Tai and Matt go to buy Tai more dresses to wear as 'Tia'. They have a fight & … Read on to find out : ) **

**As a reminder – this is an RP with Remus_Lupin. **

**She wrote as Tai **

**I wrote as Matt, Katrina, Sora, and Kari. **

**I make sure to send her the reviews & let her know when someone favorites the fic but please drop her an email at: **

Watashiwasarubata hotmail. com** and let her know directly that you appreciate the RP!**

When Tai saw the news he was amazed. Wow he looked really good on camera. And it seemed like everyone was buzzing about Matt's mystery girlfriend Tia. It was kind of funny. Well now that Sora wasn't mad at him at least.

He looked at the clock. It was twenty minutes after six. Seemed like a safe time to call Matt.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

An hour later, Matt was standing in front of Tai's door with Katrina waiting for him to open up.

"He did well, don't you think?" Katrina asked rather nervously as she checked for signs of approval on Matt's handsome face. Unfortunately, the blond still looked sort of hung over from the night before - she didn't know what to do.

"Too well," Matt muttered, looking away. He had caught himself imagining it was Tai he was driving into several times last night - he'd even had to stop himself from groaning out the brunette's name as he came a couple of times. "Maybe you can tone it down - weren't you supposed to make him into an atheltic looking girl? Why'd he look so damn pretty? I had to save him from that perv Yoji."

"Well... I just put him in the clothes I thought would suit him..." Katrina said, sounding rather perplexed. Matt was complaining 'cus Tai looked like a real girl?

"Why isn't he opening the damn door?" Matt muttered, knocking loudly again. 

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Was there some one at the door. "Kairi answer the door!" he shouted. Oh wait Kairi had gone over to a friends house. Tai who had just stepped out of the shower made a sound of annoyance. After Sora had left earlier that afternoon he had gone to his favorite park and played soccer with some random guys. On the weekend it was easy to find people to play with. Sometimes he even taught little kids some soccer tips.

Hurrying from the bathroom he found a pair of shorts and ran to get the door chest and hair still a little damnp from the shower. Opening the door he was suprised to see Matt and Katrina. Had something gone wrong? Was he in trouble? He had thought everything had gone really well from the news reports and magazine articals. Sora had left the tabloid.

Still he smiled and stepped back to the two could come in. "Hey you guys." he greeted in a friendly fashion. Matt looked hung over and grumpy. Katrina looked a little puzzled. Well this was good. Now he could talk to Matt about an allowance. Or maybe Katrina could just get the shoes for him. Sora had printed him a picture from the internet. "What are you two doing here?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Matt's eyes widened as he saw Tai - half naked, his slender torso bare for everyone to see, soft dark hair messy damp and curling around his fresh face. His cheeks were slightly tinged pink - probably from the heat of the shower. And that damn smell... what the hell was his shampoo and why was it so intoxicating? Matt could easily imagine that hair looking so messy and that face so prettily flushed after he'd made love to Tai.

He swore roughly, pushing the images away from his mind and shoving past the brunette into the house. "Put a damn shirt on." He muttered in the way of greeting.

Katrina did not understand what the hell was going on ... she'd heard of an angry drunk. But an angry hang-over? This was entirely new... She followed Matt into the living room, not waiting for Tai.

"It was all wrong this time," Matt said, refusing to look at Tai as his arousal twitched from knowing he was in the same room as the brunette.

"But... but the newspapers all thought he looked great," Katrina said, picking up the open tabloid and holding it out to Matt. She was seriously concerned for her job at this point. Was Matt going to fire her for doing her job too well?

"I don't care! I don't want him looking like that ever again!" He thought quickly, trying to figure out what to say - then it dawned on him! He'd always hated poof! "Put him in something poofy! With lots of lace! So I can't see his body...," Then realizing what he said might be slightly incriminating, he quickly backtracked. "I meant so that people can't see his body - more convincing as a girl..."

Katrina didn't know what to make of things - Tai had been fairly covered up in that cotton dress. But she decided not to question Matt and flipped through the tabloids. "How about something like these dresses (.org/dress_)? She asked cautiously, showing him ads from a certain design house published in the magazine.

Matt took a quick look at the pictures. Perfect! Lacy frothy dresses - there was no way he'd be attracted to Tai in those... "Yes - those would do fine," he nodded.

Katrina decided that she might as well try to show Tai what they were talking about. She handed him the magazine flipped to the proper pictures. "So... what do you think? Would you be ok wearing these?" She asked.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tai blinked as Matt pushed past him after telling him to put a shirt on. What the hell was wrong with him? He hadn't known that Matt was so crabby when hung over. But why was he there then if he wasn't feeling good? Why not just send Katrina over? Clearly this was not a social visit. He looked at Katrina but didn't get much help there.

Shrugging he closed the door behind them and went to his room to grab a shirt and put it on before coming back to the livingroom where the other two sat. He opened his mouth to offer something to drink but Matt cut him off by saying everything was all wrong.

"What are you talking about? Tia got great reviews in all the articles. The entertainment reporters can't shut up about her! Was Matt insane? Had he had too much to drink last night and forgoten everything that had happened?

He nodded at Katrina's words. He knew that tone of voice. She was getting worry about her job. He had heard it a lot while they were getting him ready. When Matt said he didn't want him looking like that. Did that mean they were scrapping the Tia project? Well hopefully if that was the case he could still get Sora her shoes.

But then Matt revealed that he just didn't want so much body showing. Tai had thought he was dressed rather modestly. He was nothing like the girls Matt was usually with. Well if that was what Matt wanted he was okay with it.

He looked at the dress pictures and he blinked. It was lacy Lolita dresses. Matt hated that stuff. He had once teased Mimi about her hat and dress until she cried back in the digital world.

"Uh...well if that's what Matt wants me to wear..." he said looking up from the pictures. Some of them were pretty cute...too cute. "But um do they have to be so cute? Sora doesn't really like how good I looked in the cotton dress already." He had barely gotten out of trouble and now they wanted him in cuter things?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Katrina blinked. Tai had opinions about fashion? And he liked super frilly things? This was a bit of news. As a style consultant, she undoubtedly had strong opinions about fashion as well and she didn't agree with his assessment at all – her own tastes ran towards vintage (.)inspired sundresses (./_nhb9czPDF80/S4mlxjUCYqI/AAAAAAAABXo/4TUpeauHKLE/s640/blue+and+white+), skirts (.) and simple modern-Americana style (./_908dBVZpc_w/S2U4bVbxA0I/AAAAAAAAD84/x775DIJz1Zo/s400/ralph+Lauren+ss10+).

Still, it wasn't like _she _was the one wearing that stuff. _Forgive me Grace Kelly (./-3eyjsuX-NyU/TexjQSoesDI/AAAAAAAAAVQ/jCrveza2kp4/s1600/Grace_Kelly_as_Lisa_)_, she prayed mentally to her style icon. Then she turned with a half-smile plastered across her features. "Fashion is open to lots of interpretation," she said. "Lots of different tastes. That's the fun of it, I suppose."

She turned back to Matt, "Lolita is very child-like - we can make him look like a Victorian-era little girl. If you're not doing anything tonight, how about we go shopping for some outfits? You can decide if you want him in the tiny hats and mary-janes and all the other accessories that go along with the outfit." She herself was not looking forward to this experience at all; there was no way in hell she would find anything like Lolita at any of the high-end department stores she shopped at but this was what she was paid to do. And find the right store she would.

Matt nodded - "The more poof the better," he muttered. "Lots of frills - lots of lace and bows... and crap hanging off him. If you can hide his face under some lace, that wouldn't be bad either..."

Katrina nodded, pulling out her smart phone, already looking for the address. "That all right with you Tai? It'll take me a second to find a place where we can get you properly fitted. We'll stop by the Lolita Fashion store as well. Get you to try on the dresses the magazine and try some other Lolita clothes too. How do you feel about carrying a parasol?" She asked absently, looking through her phone.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Well Tai had an opinion about fashion when his girlfriend let him know what she did and didn't like about him being dressed as a girl. He honestly didn't care what he was wearing as long as he didn't look trampy. In for a penny in for a pound right? So it didn't matter if he was in something from the run way or decked out in lace.

Wait Victorian-era little girl? What kind of message were they trying to send? Matt had an inner perdophile in him? Well maybe he was the only one who would think that. After all he didn't know much about fashion and red carpet looks. Maybe this was what was 'in' right now.

"Won't it look a little weird if a rockstar's girlfriend is dressed like a little girl?" he asked looking confused.

Matt seemed determined to put him in lace and frills and stuff. It was stuff Mimi would really like. Well at least Sora wouldn't like it. She was a tomboy at heart. Wait hadn't Matt told him that he could dress like a tomboy too? Well he had said athletic. These dresses didn't seem athletic.

"Um...when you say that we need to go ge tme fitted and go shopping to you mean me me or me Tia?" he asked. Shopping was really girly and boring. He hated when Sora tried to take him shopping. "And what's a parasol?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

_Scratch out that earlier assessment,_ she decided when Tai asked what a parasol was. _Obviously this boy knows nothing about fashion._ "A parasol is a really frilly umbrella, kiddo," she said, as she reached over and grabbed the tabloid back. She pointed to a particular picture. "See this is an example of a parasol (.com/gothiclacestore/storepix/parasolsfans/thmbnails/LolitaLaceParasol_). It's supposed to keep young women protected from the sun," she looked him up and down. He was really dark. "Well... a parasol definitely can't hurt you. You've been getting tons of Vitamin D on the soccer field, I'm sure."

Tai had asked a style question and Katrina, being the stylist she was, thought it was her place to inform. "Lolita style was inspired by Victorian-era fashion you know - and it's supposed to make a girl look 'cute' and child-like." She reached into her bag, searching through and finding a pamphlet (.) - "I think I was reading an article on the whole thing the other day in the Times - it's not exactly main-stream fashion by any means. It's more like Japanese street-fashion. You'll definitely stand out in the crowds and on the red-carpet if you're wearing Lolita."

"It's goddamn unsexy is what it is," Matt muttered from the other side. He added a quiet _thank god_ in his mind.

"Well... that's the look they're going for," Katrina returned. "Lolitas would rather be called 'cute' than 'sexy'."

Matt had enough of the fashion education. "Ya - ya - let's just get going so you can festoon him with a bunch of ribbons and turn him into one of those Lolita things."

Katrina had come prepared for just this scenario. She glanced at Tai's legs under his shorts. Good still relatively hairless - the joys of waxing vs shaving. "Put this (.?v=1243480736000) on, Tai," she said, handing him a dress. "You'll be going as 'Tia' so our whole story isn't blown in case some nosy photographer happens to snap some pictures of you. This dress is easy to take off so you can be a quick change artist."

_Easy to take off_... Matt could feel the blood pooling to his groin as he heard those words. _**Not good.**_ "Just get dressed and let's going," he said, annoyed.

-  
>An hour later, they were going through the racks at Lolita Fashion. "Since you're going Lolita, you're gonna have to atleast <em>think <em>about a petticoat, Tai," Katrina said, holding one up for his inspection. Matt stood behind them, arms filled with knee high socks and mary-jane shoes and all the other knick-knacks Katrina knew was important to Lolita fashion.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Katrina had witnessed one of Tai's smart moments. Sometimes he said something that made so much sense it was scary. But then it was followed by something completely dumb so you could relax once more. Something to block the sun? Why on earth would he want to do that? The sun was awesome! He loved it when he was outside and his entire body felt like it was charged by the sun itself. His skin was hot and tingly. It was awesome! "A parasol sounds dumb. Do I have to carry one around. What do I do with it when I'm inside?"

Taking the pamphlet Tai started to read about lolitas. Well he liked Alice In Wonderland. "Well I guess this would good for the fans. I mean Matt's their idol so some of them might end up looking up to the girl who suposidly one his heart enough to make him settle down. And if she doesn't dress like a tramp then maybe some of them won't either."

When he saw Katrina had an outfit he groaned. Well there was the answer to his question. "You know if I was dressed like a boy then it would just look like Matt was shopping for Tia." he pointed out. But seeing that his point hadn't swayed Katrina even a little bit he gave in and went to his room to change. Katrina had been true to her words and a few minutes later he was downstiars again after having brushed his hair and put some hair spray on. He had to sit and let Katrina do his eyes and lips and blush since he still didn't know how to do that himself.

~~~~~~  
>Lolita fashion was crazy complicated. There were so many things that went into just one outfit. Where was he suposed to keep all this stuff? He didn't know what a petticoat was or how to wear it. But he looked at the frilly lacey...thing in confusion. "Uh yeah it looks awesome. I will totaly wear that thing. That is a very nice petticoat. Lets get more of those."<p>

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Matt could have been annoyed that they were using him as a mule - but instead, he chose to be incredibly thankful that all the layers of clothing that went into making a Lolita outfit worked nicely in hiding his growing arousal. He followed them from place to place, not really saying much and grunting his approval every time Katrina picked something particularly frilly.

Tai was walking around in the simple knee-length jersey dress - his face once again prettier in very light make-up than most of the women Matt had fucked. It didn't help that his legs were bare from knee down, ending in some flip-flops. Katrina had been forced to let Tai wear his own because she hadn't packed shoes for him - it didn't seem to take away anything from the brunette 'cus Tai still looked like an utterly fuckable girl.

"Well that's about all of it," Katrina said as she surveyed the rather large pile of clothes. "That makes a whole Lolita outfit. You're going to need the petticoat to keep that bell-shape so put it on first and then put the dress on." She decided to spell everything out for him, just in case. "And don't worry about the bows - I'll tie them all up once you're finished." She considered whether he'd be able to do this alone. "Want me to come help you with all that in the dressing room? It can get complicated and it's not like you got something I haven't seen before." She looked expectantly at him for an answer.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Well really Matt should have expected it. What else was a guy going to do on a shopping trip besides hold things and then tell his girlfriend how amazing she looked? Neither Tai or Katrina saw a problem with loading him up while they searched for outfits Tia could wear.

All the while they were looking around the store Tai had no idea he was turning his best friend on. Katrina had called ahead and pulled some strings to get them to close the store. Tai had asked about the store loosing business because of it. But Katrina had laughed and explained that the store owner was willing to loose some business now because she was thinking about how the business she would get once word got out that Yamato Ishida and his new girlfriend had shoped there.

Tai listened to Katrina explain things. He must of had a look of confusion on his face because she soon offered to come in and help. Tai was way beyond being shy around Katrina since she had already helped him dress. Hell she had helped hold him down while he was getting waxed in just his underwear.

"Yes please." he answered greatfully. Glancing briefly at Matt he went into the largest dressing room with Katrina. Several minutes later a very emberassed Tai came back out. "I look like a cupcake!" he complained. Well Matt had wanted frills and lace and he had got it. "Matt you can't be serious about me wearing this stuff. What happened to getting to look atheletic?"

(.com/albums/ae8/Psychoscutter/Cute%)

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Matt didn't know what to do whether to barf or laugh when he saw Tai first walk out of the dressing room. "Nu-uh!" He said gleefully, dancing around the brunette. "Not a cupcake - a total _fruit_-cake!" The whole thing was just so damn pink and _cutesy_... He could feel the arousal start to wilt a little and thanked the heavens for his luck. Then he thought better of it and thanked himself. _Excellent idea here, Mattie!_ he mentally patted himself on the back.

He sincerely hoped though that none of his fan-girls picked up on this 'fashion' - he wanted to be attracted to them after all. Made it a lot better when he was fucking them.

He was still doing mental jig of happiness when he realized he could still see Tai's face - that lovely face with those huge shimmering eyes, and those soft pouty lips, and the lightly-pink tinged cheeks... Something started to stir in his pants below once again. "Crap ... your face is still too pretty...," Matt said, shaking his head in disbelief.

_Aww fuck!_ He thought he'd managed to take care of the problem! He could also see the shape of Tai's long, slender legs under those weird tights... _Double fuck! Well... atleast his body's pretty well hidden under those giant bows..._ That calmed him down quite a bit...

But he knew this could get frothier - "How about some netting or something? You could staple it to the crown he's wearing on his head - that should help cover his face up a bit more." He was _not _going to go down without a serious fight! If Tai had to be wrapped in lace and bows from head to toe for Matt to not feel attracted him, it would **happen**.

Katrina on the other hand was having rather strong palpitations along her chest... She was putting her whole career as a stylist on the line just 'cus Matt wanted Tia in poof. _Well... can't get much poofier than this,_ she decided. There was a very big difference between red-carpet and Japanese street-fashion and She groaned when she heard him ask for more lace. There had to be a line somewhere.  
><em><br>Your job is to please the client! _she reminded herself.

"How about it Tai? Want some more netted laced hanging down in front of your face?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tai glared at Matt as he made fun of him. He felt stupid. At least in the other stuff he had felt pretty. But in this he felt...well like a boy in a dress. How was he suposed to get into his role of Tia if he felt like this? How ever it was very very likely that Matt's fangirls would pick up this fashion choice because they would think it was what Matt was attracted to. But thankfully clothes could be taken off.

He blinked when Matt told him he was still too pretty. Wait...was Matt trying to make him look unattractive? This was all some big joke to him! He felt hurt that his best friend would do something so mean. But hurt soon mixed with anger that his best friend would do this to him as he listened to Matt talk about how he wanted to stable some netting over his stupid little crown to hide his face. That way he would look like a big joke and Matt could be a little less emberassed to be seen with him.

"No I don't want any netted lace in front of my face" he shouted as he started to take the his acessories off in an angry fashion before storiming into the dressing room and closing the door,since it locked on the outside Katrina wouldn't be able to follow him. "No more lace. No more silk. No more petticoats!"After each sentence an artical was tossed over the door.

"Do you know how hot all these damn layers are? I agreed to do this to help you Matt and all you can do it make fun of me and put me in stupid dresses. You're a jerk and I'm not doing this anymore. I'm going home and putting on pants and you can just go to hell!"

He opened the dressing room door and was in his first dress again. Normaly when he went clothes shopping he was mindfull of the dressing room attendant's job and left things neat. But right now he was so mad he didn't care. Instead he pushed past both Matt and Katrina and stormed out of the store ignoring the shocked sales people left in his wake.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

_Well shit_... Matt hadn't expected Tai to take his teasing so seriously. He thought the brunette would get a little pissed and then they could laugh about it and be buddy-buddy again as they walked out the door,_ without_ Matt's libido accompanying them. Instead, he was staring into blazing dark eyes as Tai let him know exactly how pissed off he was.

It didn't help that seconds later, Tai was back in the dressing room - undressing himself... each piece of clothing tossed over the top till he was ... naked... Time slowed down for him and he started zoning off, imagining the view on the other side of the room. Long slender legs... a slim back... perfect round ass...

"Why are you drooling like a lunatic, Matt?" Katrina asked, brows furrowed as she waved her hand in front of the blond's face.

Matt snapped back into reality. _Drooling_? He touched his chin, embarrassed to find that indeed, he had been drooling copiously. At the mental images of ... NO! MUST STAY FOCUSED!

He immediately knew what he had to do. There would be a lot of apologizing involved - oh hell... he'd really dug himself a hole this time. "Tia! I'm sorry!" He squeaked, thankfully remembering to use Tai's 'feminine name'. Not that anyone in the store was paying attention to him.

He could practically see the fumes coming out of Tai's ears when he stepped out of the dressing room. He tried to get a word in edge-wise but Tai was beyond listening to anything he had to say at this point. He even ignored _Katrina _when she tried to stop him.

Katrina was _pissed_. This was _not _turning out well at all! And it was all the fault of this idiot standing next to her - staring open-mouthed at Tai as he walked out the store. She turned to him angrily, forgetting that she was his employee. "What the hell were you thinking, Matt?" She asked, hands on her hips as her hazel eyes blazed in anger. "It's one thing to not like something but to laugh in her face? And all that work you put me through... Do you know how many articles of clothing we had to go through?"

She shoved a couple of more piles into his arms. Then she leaned in closer to hiss for only his ears. "These are two more outfits (.com/contents/wp-content/uploads/fs1209_) that you are going to buy for him - he said he liked froth. _You _will say you like froth. You will be nice to him. You will _compliment _him. And if he wants more, you will buy more for him without any teasing what so ever. Do you understand why?" She didn't wait for Matt to answer. "Because he's doing you a favor!"

-  
>A half hour later, Matt was standing in front of Tai's house - a giant box of chocolates under one armpit and the bags containing Tai's clothing in the other. He was in dog-house with both Tai and Katrina... The night really couldn't get much worse. He knocked insistently. "Tai I'm sorry! I'm here to apologize! Please, please open the door!"<p>

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

There weren't any camera in a dressing room. It would be easy to follow his 'girlfriend' into one. He could stip Tai down take off his own pants, sit on the little bench and have Tai ride him. Hell he could bend Tai over against the mirror and make Tai see what kind of face he made when he came.

Tai didn't get angry very often. But when he did his anger burned hot and bright. Normaly it didn't last long. Normaly. But this might be a special case. Tai had gone through a lot for Matt. He had gone through the long and painfull process of becoming more feminine. It had not been fun to have his legs,eye brows, and armpits waxed. It had been emberassing to have to learn to tuck because he had to wear girl underwear with dresses. He didn't want to learn about make up. But he had because he agreed to help Matt.

And how did Matt repay him? He mocked him! He put him in stupid dresses and mocked him. This was just some big joke to him. Tai ignored the looks he was getting from the few people who recognized him as Tia, rock star Yamato Ishida's girlfriend.

~~~~~~~  
>When the door opened it was not Tai. It was Tai's little sister Kairi. She took one look at Matt and realised that he was the reason her big brother was in the tree house out back and was refusing to come down. How ever on the bright side Kairi had come home after Tai so by the time she figured out where he was he was dressed as a boy again.<p>

She looked the blonde up and down. He looked like he was a man in trouble with his girlfriend. Which was a little weird. "I'm suposed to tell you that Tai isn't home. But he's in the back yard in that tree house you guys used to play in when you were little. He says he's not comming down." She had tried everything she could think of to get Tai down but it hadn't worked. Matt was Tai's best friend so she figured that perhaps he could do something.

Sure enough Tai was sitting in the tree house that he and Matt had once played in when they were kids. Hell you had to do something if you couldn't go save the digital world. He flipped through his favorite soccer magazine with out really seeing anything. He was still feeling betrayed by Matt. He was in his favorite pair of shorts but unfortunately his bare legs just reminded him of Matt.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Matt had thanked Kari for her generosity and made his way out back, determined to set things right as fast as possible. He was looking at the ladder by the time he realized his mistake. _Fuck ... how the hell am I supposed to climb this thing with this giant bag of clothes under my arm-pit?_

"Tai! I know you're up there & I'm coming up!" He said. Sighing, he bit down on the box of chocolates, leaving one arm open to climb with; hopefully that would be enough. _Please god... just... don't make him decide to throw crap at me while I'm climbing... Not just for me god... but also the millions of women who love me. _The tree-house was pretty high up - a fall could break his perfect face and that would be a tragedy.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Actualy with Tai so mad at him it would be better to bring the chocolates up before the clothes. Another good idea would be to lure Tai down. Matt had been smart to bring a big box though.

Tai's eyes widened when he heard Matt's voice. Damnit he had told his little sister to tell Matt that he wasn't home. Why couldn't she ever listen to him? He looked around in desperation and saw...leggos! Gabbring a handfull he scrambled to the door and started to throw them at the blonde. Thankfully Matt hadn't gotten too high up. "Go away!" he shouted. "You're not welcome here!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Normally, legos thrown at a 6' tall, 180lb male would be laughable as a defense mechanism. Unfortunately for Matt, it became frighteningly effective when said male was clinging to a tree by his fingers & toes - fighting with a puffy bag of clothing in one hand and a box of chocolates in his mouth. _I should really put 'does own stunts' on my resume...,_ Matt decided as he dodged a particularly large block aimed directly at his head. He wasn't fast enough to dodge the next one though and it dinged him directly in the forehead as he looked up...

Matt growled. _I swear to god Tai... if that scars_... Without much preamble, he climbed as fast as he could getting smacked a couple of more times on the way up. It seemed however, Tai hadn't anticipated how fast he was climbing and hadn't moved out of the way in time. As such, Matt landed directly on Tai as he dove in.

It took a second for Matt to catch his breath enough to realize who was underneath him. Beautiful angry Tai... who he'd been dreaming about fucking non-stop for the last twenty-four hours... stretched out with Matt laying in between his conveniently spread legs those angry eyes shimmering in the moonlight. His arousal became almost instantaneously hard. _Oh no_...

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

It was cute that Tai thought that throwing little plastic blocks at some one would make them go away. And while he had hit the mark more than once he thankfully didn't hit Matt in the eye and cause him to fall.

How ever no Tai had not expected Matt to be so damn fast scrambling up the ladder. One second he was throwing toys at Matt thinking that would really work and the next he was flat on his back under the blonde.

In another vain attempt to trick Matt he had turned off the electric latern he had been using to see and some how it had turned off leaving them only the moonlight. Glaring up at the blonde Tai squirmed. "Alright already get off me!" he exclaimed trying to push his friend off of him. "God you're heavy!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Matt could hardly stop himself from groaning in lust when Tai started squirming against him - brushing up against his sensitive and rock-hard arousal. He was sure it was rubbing against those slender thighs that were so nicely splayed open for him. And somehow... it still seemed the brunette hadn't realized Matt's little problem. Matt knew Tai was dense, perhaps not the sharpest tool in the box... but now he was beginning to wonder if Tai had been lobotimized as a baby.

Well... still, since he had this opportunity laying out under him (literally), Matt was certainly _**not **_going to pass it up. "No," he said, stubbornly burrowing his head next to Tai. "I'm worried you're going to try to throw me out of the tree-house," he mumbled.

He leaned up slightly, studying Tai's face for a few minutes. Even lovelier now from up close ... and this time, Matt could pretend Tai was flushed because of their intimate position. He cleared his mind a little. First thing first... he had to get the apologies out of the way.

"I'm sorry Tai...," he said, sincerely looking into chocolate eyes. "I shouldn't have called you a fruit-cake. You're not a fruit-cake - you're my very nice best-friend who's doing this wonderful thing for me. Will you forgive me?" He leaned over and grabbed the box of chocolates. "I brought you these to make you apologize - they're really expensive - costing me the new watch I wanted," he added, hoping that Tai would appreciate that Matt'd made a sacrifice for him.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

When he heard Matt groan his first thought was that something was wrong with the blonde. Was he sick? His eyes widened when something hard brushed against his inner thigh. At first he thought he was imagining it. But when it happened again he stopped moving. Why the hell did Matt have a hard on? Well at least he wasn't groaning because he was hurt or sick.

And the awkward moment was made more so a few moments later when Matt refused to get off of him. "Oh come on I wouldn't push you out." he pointed out. "I'll never become a soccer star if I get sent to jail for murder or even attempted murder. Well assuming I outrun the fan girls who'll be out for my blood when the story gets out."

He expected Matt to laugh or something. Or at least get off him. But all he did was pull back a little and look down at him making him blush. Though it was because of the fact that Matt was laying on top of him and his dick was hard.

Tai bit down on his bottom lip. He really wanted to be mad at Matt some more. But he had never been able to hold a grudge for very long. And Matt did look serious. And he had bought him chocolate. Tai had never had the very expensive stuff. "Well I guess I can forgive you this time." he gave in. "But why were you dressing me up in stuff you don't like?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Matt's eyes widened as he watched those teeth worrying that plump lip - the soft mouth reddened softly in response, making it appear as though Tai had just been kissed. He absent-mindedly brought up a finger, tracing the curve of that lip as he licked his own suddenly dry mouth. His blue eyes were glowing in lust now as he stared down into that dark face. _Kissing Tai_... Oh god... it would be so damn easy... He would just have to lean down and close the mere inches in distance between them...

Then as if realizing what the hell he was doing, Matt snapped back into control and jumped away from the brunette - wordlessly, he backed up against the wall, tugging his shirt down as far as it would go so his erection would be less visible. Atleast it was dark in the room.

Oh god! Have to think quick! Find to find some excuse!

"I-I'm sorry Tai," he said, clutching his head. "Guess I'm still a little drunk and hung-over from the night before..." he mumbled. His eyes fell on the bag. Good or bad, they would serve as a distraction atleast! "I bought you the dresses too! You... you said you liked them when you looked in the magazine..." he shoved the bag in Tai's direction.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tai certainly would look sweet after a long passionate make out session. His face would be flushed his lips would be swollen. His eyes would be brigh with desire and lust asking to be kissed again by Matt. Perhaps after awhile Matt would remove that shirt and he'd get more of that delicious bronze chest he had seen earlier that day. And surely the shorts would soon follow the shirt. Had Tai put on boy underwear after getting home or was he going comando on those shorts?

Was Matt going to kiss him? He was looking at his mouth like he wanted to kiss him. And their faces were very close together. But then to his suprise Matt jerked away like he had been shocked. Tai couldn't help but feel a little dissapointed. Which confused him.

Tai had never been drunk before so he didn't know how long the feeling lasted. But he accepted the mumbled apology and explanation. "Uh i-it's okay." he stammered. Matt would think he was a freak if he knew he wanted him to kiss him.

"I had a latern up here." he muttered as he started to crawl around. He turned away from Matt which put his ass in grabbing range. How ever it was found and he turned before Matt could make a choice on if he should fight the urge to grab that cute little ass.

He turned on the latern and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. He eyes the bag with suspicion. He had liked those outfit. "But you think that stuff is unattractive." he said sounding unsure of if he should take the clothes or not. He wanted to look at least a little attractive to his fake boyfriend.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Matt didn't even consider trying to tame his arousal as Tai started crawling around on all fours in front him - he was too busy trying to stop his hands from wrapping around Tai's waist and pulling him into his lap so he could grind his erection against those soft mounds Tai was so unconsciously flashing in front of him... God help me... it's like he's trying to test my patience...

When Tai mentioned the lantern though, Matt went into a state of panic, shifting this way and that... his rock-hard arousal was throbbing between his legs and he hoped the shirt would be enough to hide it from Tai's eyes. He was so distracted trying to figure out a way to hide his 'situation' that he almost didn't catch what Tai was saying.

"Believe me babe, you don't want to look attractive to me," he murmured mysteriously and rather low. Then realizing that might come off a little strange, he backed up again... "Urmm... I mean... you want to look good for Sora, right? You should dress how you like when you're pretending to be 'Tia'." Then to himself, he added: _'cus if you dressed how I like... well, you probably wouldn't be anything but one of my shirts while you bounce in my lap..._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Some one was certainly trying to test Matt. But it might be a higher power than just Tai. Tai didn't know how to seduce anyone and barely knew when he was being flirted with. He just wasn't used to it. Nor was he really good at it.

Tai looked over in suprise when Matt said that he didn't want to look attractive to him. Yes he did. He had just said so. Wasn't Matt listening to him? Did being drunk make you horny? Maybe. Matt had been pretty worked up on the limo ride home last night. He he had snuggled with him before deciding he needed to find a big chested blonde to fuck.

"I don't want to look attractive to Sora dressed like a girl. She's a tomboy not a lesbian. Actualy she was pretty pissed when I told her the truth. Do you know that she thinks I'm cuter looking than her? Isn't that crazy? Um...what was I saying." Tai nibbled on his bottom lip as he tried to think.

"Oh yeah! Dude I have to look at least a little good to you." he pointed out. "I mean how convincing is our relationship going to look if you're always trying to avoid looking at me in that stupid cake dress? Wait are you saying that because you and Yoji are alike and you're worried if you find me attractive he will too? It's not like I'm going to dump you for him."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Yea - well it's not _that _crazy Sora thinks you make a prettier girl than she does - the tabloids universally described you as stunningly beautiful," Matt murmured, fixing his eyes on the ceiling in hopes of curing his libido by not looking at the brunette. It seemed to help - and Matt sighed in relief and decided that not looking at the brunette would probably be the best way to keep it going.

He thought about how to convince the brunette to wear those clothes - he did truly hate the looks but they served their purpose just fine in this scenario. "Tai... even if your body is buried under lace and silk, you'll still keep your face - and that is pretty cute," he said, venturing a look at that face and swearing as he immediately looked away when he saw Tai chewing on that puffy lip.

"Urmm... and really... _you _liked Lolita - you're already doing this wonderful thing for me by being my fake girlfriend. I want you to be as comfortable as possible... just 'cus I think Lolita is heinous doesn't mean you shouldn't wear it." _Hell, it's exactly why you should wear it... if you want to keep your virginity._ When Tai brought up Yoji, Matt had to stop himself from growling in anger. "I don't want to talk about that lunatic - he's not coming anywhere near you ever again! And if he finds it ugly, that's another added bonus.."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

To Tai it was crazy. After all Sora was a real girl. And she thought that stuff after she found out he was Tia! And for some reason she was blamming it on him. Like he wanted to look that pretty. Sure it had been nice that everyone had bought it but he didn't want to upset his girlfriend.

"But you want to cover my face with netted lace." he pointed out. "You do realise that if Tia is full out lolita all a lot of your fans are going to do that too right?" He was thinking that Matt was so busy trying to make him look unatractive in his eyes that he wasn't thinking about the effect it would have on the other girls in his life.

It was true that he liked the lolita style. Maybe not the full on style that required several layers of hot clothes that made him feel like he had several extra pounds on. Maybe a parasol wasn't such a dumb thing if it would help keep him cool.

Matt's negative reaction to mentioning Yoji did nothing to make Tai think any different than he already did. It was like telling Sora sometimes she did or said things exactly like her mother. She reacted badly to the comparison too. Time for a change of subject! "Hey Sora wants to know if I can get an allowance or something. There are some shoes she wants me to buy her for being such a great girlfriend and not being mad at me for crossdressing and stuff."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Matt groaned when Tai mentioned that his fan-girls would be following the trend too. Great... so now, Tai was not only giving him a raging erection with every little look and breath, he was also making his fan-girls, his easy source of relief incredibly unattractive to him. "Joy," Matt muttered miserably. "Urgh... maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask you to be my girlfriend, Tai."

"Shoes?" Matt asked, with a little smirk. "Sure... I'll buy you whatever you want - I did promise you all the perks - score you some major points with the girlfriend," he said, trying and failing to slip back into normal best-friend mode. Strange thing was... despite his lust for Tai, he didn't have too many feelings of jealousy for Sora. Didn't see her as competition really... And she's not my competition - 'cus she's Sora's girlfriend and I'm his best-friend and ONLY his best-friend.

"You wanna go and buy some tomorrow? I bet Katrina could take you - you'll need a whole wardrobe now and these few outfits you bought just aren't enough." Then he thought about things carefully... "How about we go out on a 'date' tomorrow night? Someplace real public where I can show off my beautiful Tia?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Well it was a little late for Matt to come to this realization. "It's not that it's a bad idea. We just didn't think things through. Like what my style is suposed to be." They hadn't thought that the fan girls would copy what ever he was wearing. So if Matt was going to dress him in unatractive things to protect him from guys like Yoji the fangirls would follow Tia's lead.

When Matt agreed to help him with the shoes Tai smiled. This sounded more like the Matt he knew! Not the Matt who spoke in a really deep voice and got erections around him. "Great she gave me a picture so I won't mess it up."

He was had first thought Katrina could just get the shoes for him. And maybe get some other things she thought Sora would like. She was doing such a great job with Tia he hadn't thought that Tia would need more than a few outfits or an outfit for the ocasion as they came up. How ever when Matt suggested they go on a date he was really suprised. "Well I guess it would be good to be seen out together. I did make a bit of a scene in that store. We don't want it to get out that we might be breaking up."

This was more like he was used to. Matt was being his normal self. "Lets get down. You'll have to let Katrina know about the date right away so she can have time to think up an outfit for me."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Matt's libido perked up in interest when Tai agreed to the 'date'. Matt tried his best to reason with his dick. _Down boy... you know it's just for the cameras - you're not getting laid tomorrow... atleast not with Tai_. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to help and parts of him already began picturing the limousine ride back to the apartment. _Gotta remember to get something with a really high ceiling, so Tai can ride me comfortably..._ Matt thought distractedly then swore. Goddamn it! He was doing it again!

He huffed, climbing down the ladder. When he was standing on the bottom, he called up loudly to Tai. "Throw down your bags, cross-dresser!" He teased playfully, trying to break the tenseness in his body from having been so close to Tai so recently.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tai would probably have fun in the cowboy position. Hell with all that soccer he played he would have great grip with those legs of his. Plau since he was in top physical shape he would be able to go all night again and again. Well once you got those early quick orgasms out of the way. After all he was a virgin. But maybe Matt would have fun training Tai to like the things he liked. Matt would have the pleasure of knowing he was the first to do these things to the naiive innocent teenager.

"Don't drop my chocolates you brunk skirt chaser!" Tai called back down. He dropped the bag of clothes first. An experiment to see if Matt could catch. He then let his beloved chocolate drop. To his relief Matt caught the box.

Smiling he started to climb down. But just after he had gotten two thirds of the way down his foot slipped and he fell. But Matt really was a good catcher because he landed right into the blonde's arms. Startled he just looked up at Matt.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

The bag of clothes dropped in first. Then the chocolate. Matt was certainly not expecting the next object in his arms - but his eyes widened as he saw Tai's foot slip - then the brunette was coming down, clawing helplessly at the air above him and legs splaying open as he came down hard. Matt stretched his arms out - catching that slender body in his.

"Nice of you to drop in," Matt chuckled as he stared at Tai - those eyes were huge in surprise. Mouth open - giving Matt a glance of those soft, wet moist insides... Matt licked his lips again as his erection pulsed for the umpteenth time that night. "You hurt?" He asked. It was definitely not a good idea for him to hold onto Tai ... not unless there was a reason. He pulled the brunette a little closer into his arms, staring into shimmering eyes again.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

In the movies when something like this happened time slowed down. But for Tai everything happened all at once. One second he felt his foot slipping,then he looking up at the sky as he was falling, and then finally he was in Matt's arms staring up at him mouth open in suprise.

It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts enough to close his mouth and shake his head. Another few moments and he was able to speak. Though he was still shaken up. "Y-yeah." he stammered. "That was pretty scary though. Thanks for catching me man!" He could feel Matt pull him closer but to be honest...he was comforted by the action. With out thinking about it he rested his head against Matt's shoulder.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

_This is becoming waay too comfortable_... Matt decided as he felt Tai's head settle against his shoulder. Not good. Not good at all when he had a raging attraction to the brunette that he was trying desperately to fight off.

"Ya-yeah sure," Matt replied to Tai's thank you. Realizing that his friend hadn't been hurt, he quickly set the other boy down on his own feet, reflexively wrapping his arms around that slender waist in case Tai needed a little help in regaining his balance. His arousal pulsed at the feeling of that body in his arms and Matt was just as quick in his release - jumping back so there was a good distance between them.

"C-Come on...," he said, leaning down to pick up the chocolates and the bag full of clothes. "You gotta try these on and see if you like them. Plus it'd be good to show Kari that I got you out of the tree." He looked expectantly at Tai, waiting for him to lead the way back to the house.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tai wasn't really thinking about what he was doing when he rested his head against Matt's shoulder. He was just relieved to be alive with out any broken bones.

When he was set down Tai was a little suprised when the arm went around his waist but a moment later just figured that his friend just wanted to be sure he was going to be okay. Matt was a really good friend!

He wasn't looking forward to trying on the dresses but was looking forward to getting his hands on those chocolate. He had a feeling Matt would let him have the chocolates until after he tried the dresses on though.

"Can I have some chocolate when we get inside?" he asked as the headed back into the house. Kairi was watching television and smiled when she saw her big brother. She really didn't like it when Tai and Matt were fighting. It upset Tai on a different level than when he fought with Sora. Tai took Matt to his room and closed the door behind them so he could try the dresses on.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Matt returned Kari's grin and gave her a thumbs-up as Tai led him deeper into the house. _Got him out of the tree..._ he mouthed silently, not wanting to piss Tai off again. Kari nodded back and then went back to her TV program.

Matt realized he hadn't thought things through well enough when Tai led him into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. The brunette was looking at him expectantly, asking for the chocolates. "... Urmm... ya ... sure buddy," Matt gulped as he handed over the box; he quickly realized the precarious situation he found he was in. Or rather... the precarious position Tai's virginity was in.

Alone with Tai. A bed five feet away. And the brunette was offering to strip in front of him... He could just imagine where this could go.

Tai on the bed - those layers of lace pulled up around his waist, the bodice of his dress hanging loosely of his shoulders. His leg would be slung over Matt's shoulder as the blond plowed into him again and again, staring down into luminous dark brown eyes as the brunette joggled helplessly from the force of the thrusts.

FUCK. He couldn't even blame this on alcohol. He had to get out of here! Or... he had to get Kari in here to help diffuse the situation! Yes! That was the solution!

"Have you thought about telling Kari?" He asked, lingering at the doorway, refusing to move any closer to Tai in fear of being unable to control himself.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Thankfully Tai did not see this. It would make him mad to think his little sister had sent Matt after him. He would like to think that when Matt heard that he had hidden himself away in the tree house he had come to get him on his own.

Tai was in serious trouble and he had no idea. Yp him he was going to just try on a dress for Matt. To him he thought nothing of getting undressed in front of Matt. He would just face the wall and figured that Matt would stare at the ceiling or read a magaine or something.

Tai had just started to take his shirt off when Matt spoke up. He had just gotten a peek of sun kissed back before Tai let his shirt drop and turn around. "Oh man you're right!" he exclaimed. "Um...maybe you should go. You know in case she thinks you tricked me into this or something and lashes out." For some strange reason his little sister thought he was a gullable idiot. Tai had no idea where it came from either. "I can try on the dresses on my own or with Katrina."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Matt didn't know whether to be thankful or growl in protest when Tai suggested he should leave. The rational part of him **knew **he should leave - nothing good could come from being trapped in a room with the brunette while he changed into girly clothing while Matt tried to control his raging erection. But his length pulsed angrily at the thought of being interrupted from the fun it intended to have tonight.

No... no... he would **be **sensible! "Urm... ya... probably best," he muttered thickly, barely managing to stifle a groan as Tai flashed him that perfect back. His shorts were low on his hips and Matt had caught the barest hint of the swell of his ass when that shirt was pulled up. With a quick twist of the doorknob, he was out of the room. He perfunctorily waved goodbye to Kari as he walked out of the house - thanking god that he'd worn a long shirt that hid his erection.

Kari waved goodbye as Matt practically ran out of the house. Weird... Tai and Matt usually hung out for hours at a time - playing video-games and doing guy-shit. Like reading comic books. And comparing the length of their penises. That's what she figured anyway.

She walked into Tai's room - eyeing the really big bag Matt had brought over. It was closed but it looked suspiciously like lace. "What was all that about, big brother?" she asked as she draped herself over his chair, nose wrinkling at the smell of sweaty boy. "God Tai... can't you ever clean your room? You're such a disgusting jock." She added.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Poor Matt's erection. Matt kept getting hard but couldn't do what he wanted to about it. It looked like he would end the night fucking some random but discreet ho or jerk off. Either way he'd be thinking about Tai whether he wanted to admit it to himself or anyone else.

When Matt said he was going to go Tai was suprised at how quick he ran from the room. Kari wasn't that scary was she? Matt had been using a pretty odd sounding voice. Maybe he was getting sick or something.

Not that there was much time to wonder about this because right after Matt left Kari came in. And of course she started to complain about the mess right away. "You know the older you get the more you sound like mom." It wasn't like he had asked Kari to come into his room. He would have been polite and gone to her.

"Kari I have something important to tell you but first you have to swear you won't tell anyone!" He knew she thought he was just being silly again but he didn't speak until she had promised and decided to ignore the eye roll.

"To help Matt clean up his reputation I've agreed to pretend to dress like a girl and pretend to be his girlfriend. All that buzz about the girl names Tia is really about me." he announced in one breath.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Kari's first reaction was to gape in total disbelief at her brother. She read the gossip rags - she'd seen pictures of 'Tia'. That lady was her brother? She rushed into the living room and grabbed her copy of UsWeekly before running over to Tai - she held the picture up. 'Tia' looked like Tai all right... if she squinted that is... But why the hell would Tai lie about this? He had to be telling the truth.

When that realization finally sunk in, Kari started to giggle. "Hehe... Dude look like a lady...," she chortled. First her laugh was delicate and girly - then it blossomed into loud horse-like guffawing as she bent over at her elbows, trying to catch herself but she fell over to the floor and began to roll around, clutching her stomach in pain and trying to breath.

"Oh man... I can't believe Matt managed to talk you into this - you're such a little spaz, Tai," she said, wiping the tears away and grabbing the corner of the bed to try to pull herself up. "Are you sure you're not lying though? This 'Tia' person looks pretty clean. Most of the time, I'm afraid to even give you hug 'cus you might be hosting some weird form of jock-itch in your stinky, stinky armpits...," she said, then fell over again in another bout of laughter.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

At first Sora had been shocked too. How ever after the shock faded she started to laugh. And not just a little chuckle but full out laughter. Funny he had never realised that when Kari laughed hard enough she sounded like a dude. Actualy...she sounded a lot like he did when he laughed really hard.

Okay this laughter was going on a little long. Tai was starting to worry Kari would throw up or something. He was not impressed when what happened when she finaly could talk again. Where was that sweet shy little girl who he had accidently taken into the digital world?

And then more laughing? Well at least she wasn't mad at him for looking cuter than she did. "When you laugh hard you sound like a guy." he pointed out unable to help himself. "And of course it's me. Look at my legs and junk. I had to wax. That shit is painfull!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Kari took one look at his legs and burst into another bout of laughter. "Oh man... you really are a gullible little spaz, _Tia_," Kari coughed, teasing her brother. "I gotta say - you guys are putting on a pretty convincing act. Is that why Matt came around looking like such a whipped boyfriend today with that guilty look on his face? What'd he do? Forget your birthday or anniversary or something?"

Then she spied the box of chocolates. "Oh geez... and he's giving you chocolates to beg for forgiveness?" She shook her head. "When you decide to become a tranny, you go full-on girl, Tai," she said, smirking again.

She could tell though that her elder brother was not as amused by all this as she was. So quickly sensing that things might turn sour, she held up her hands in surrender. "I-I promise I won't laugh at you for wearing panties," she giggled again. "And I'm glad you told me - you're way too dumb to keep this hidden from mom & dad without me. And I don't think Dad's going to take finding out that his jock son likes to prance around in dresses." She pointed at the big bag Matt had brought in. "Are those dresses? You have more?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

He was not gullible! He was helping out his best friend! Matt's rep was in the gutter since he had a bad habit of fucking girls in alleyways. But they would date for a little while and then break up. Then at least his bad behavior could be explained as heart ache over losing Tia.

Tai did finder Kari's description of Matt a little funny. He had come to say he was sorry and ask him to keep being Tia for him. Had Matt seemed whipped when he came over. That made Tai feel a bit better.

Kari knew her big brother well and knew that sometimes he would be pushed too far and blow up. At this point she was an expert of knowing how far to go before needing to pull back. A worried look came over his face. "Oh crap I didn't think about dad and mom." He really hoped they wouldn't make the connection.

"Huh?" Tai looked at the bag. "Oh I was out shopping with Matt and his publicist. I got really mad at Matt for making fun of me even thought I was helping him out. That's what we fought about. "He was being a total jerk!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Kari couldn't help but giggle when she heard Tai describe Matt as a jerk. She quickly pulled herself back from falling into another bout of laughter. "Ahh... yes... the jerk boyfriend who doesn't like to go shopping with his girlfriend." She sighed dramatically as she placed her hand on his forearm. "We've all been there, Tia," she nodded sagely.

"You wanna try the dresses on now?" She asked, heading over to take a look inside the bags. She realized there were only two dresses inside. "This isn't going to last very long, Tai," she said, frowning as she looked up. "As Matt's girlfriend, you're supposed to be wearing something new every time someone takes your picture - isn't Matt going to take you shopping again?"

Then realizing she could have fun, she asked excitedly, "Can I come? I promise I'll keep the laughter to the absolute minimum! Please big brother, please?" She begged.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"He was!" Tai argued. He felt this strange urge for Kari to know what he had suffered through. "He was purposely suggesting dresses he didn't like and then made fun of me in them!"

Wait what did she mean they has all been there? Had she been there with some boy? T.K.? No...he was a pretty smart kid. Was it Davis? Wait no he needed to focus no matter how hard it was.

Kari was asking him about the dresses. "I am in something new every time I dress up as Tia. And I'm not going to go out with Matt all the time. Just some dates and red carpet events and then we can break up."

He didn't like how excited Kari was getting. But it was still a way better reaction than Sora. "What? No you can't come shopping with me and Matt! Anyone seen with Tia is going to be looked into. What if some reporter found out who you were and looked at me and put two and two together? We have to keep this an absolute secret."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Kari frowned. For how much of an airhead Tai was, he could certainly make a point once in a while. "I guess you're right," she said, frowning in displeasure at not being able to accompany Tai on his all expense paid shopping trips. "It's just not fair that _you _get all that stuff..."

She opened up the clothing bag and pulled the dresses out so she could get a proper look at the style. "Heh ... never thought a big tough soccer-player would be caught dead in Lolita. I wanna try them on after you're done - you can only wear them once." Then she poked him in the stomach. "You're a lot fatter than me but I'll just have to take them to the tailor's and get them fitted."

She spent a couple of minutes looking at the petticoats and stocking and accessories when her eyes fell on the clock. It was 9 o'clock already? "I gotta go catch Sailor Moon! It's my favorite show!" Then she was out the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews! My partner and I appreciate them!**

**Remus_Lupin – wrote as Tai. You can send her a thank you email at: ****Watashiwasarubata hotmail. Com**

**Flame_retardant (me) - wrote as Matt and the irritating reporter in this chapter : )**

**Harathor: Boy, you're not gonna like Matt much later on 'cus he's just going to keep becoming a bigger asshole XD – for a while anyway! Keep reading to find out if he ever becomes nicer!**

**Xxasianicexx: LOL – it's true! Sora did make a terrible choice for herself! But maybe Tai will still go back to her? Who knows? The future is ripe with possibilities! ; ). **

**And I hope you don't find how the story is written generic or boring. The 'be my fake boyfriend' plot is a common enough but I think we put our spin on it and made it fun : ). I hope you enjoy reading it as much as we like writing it!**

**Jazzmin: Thanks!**

Matt was pretty pissed off at how nervous he felt right now. "Get a _grip_, Yamato," he told himself as he ran his fingers through his soft blond hair. "This isn't a **real **date - it's a fake date with your very male best-friend and you're not going to get lucky tonight." Scratch that - he probably would get lucky. Just not with Tai.

He rang the doorbell a couple of times. _God... I hope he's ready... I told him I was going to pick him up at 7, didn't I? _For the umpteenth, he adjusted the shirt-collar and checked out his reflection in the glass door. He looked pretty good - an expensive button down blue shirt that matched his eyes worn over a green undershirt and a pair of dark-wash jeans with flip-flops.

(time-skip)

**September 22, 2011, 03:19:03 AM**

Even though Kari promised to keep the laughing to a minimum Tai didn't really trust her. She was acting like he was having fun with this. Well okay he did sort of like feeling pretty and how Matt looked at him sometimes but that was a secret. "It's not like I want to deal with all this girly crap."

"And it was Matt's idea to do lolita." he lied. "It's because his rival was hitting on me so he wanted to put me in something no rockstar would like. And it's not fat it's muscle! But at least out cup size is the same." Thankfully the fact that she was missing her show was more important than that last commnent because Kari ran off leaving him to try his dresses on alone. Oh well at least he had chocolate.

~~~~~~~  
>When Tai heard the doorbell he smiled. It was Matt comming to take him out on their fake date. This was going to be great for his reputation. If this went well then they could date for maybe another couple of months and they could break up.<p>

Carefully he got up and headed for the door. After promising to give Kari all of his Tia things when this was over he got her to help him with things like hair and make up. Tai still had trouble doing it on his own. He had decided one a the lower key of the two lolita dressed. Opening the door he smiled. He still felt a little shy and silly in dresses. But he reminded himself it was for a good cause. "Hey Matt. I'm all set to go." Kari had let him borrow a small black purse to go with his dress.

(.com/albums/f95/Lutiana_Nightwalker/normal_anime_)

**September 22, 2011, 03:34:55 AM**

Matt felt the now familiar pulsing in his groin as he saw Tai. Oh... Matt hated what he was wearing all right. It was poofy, and there was lace, and his flat chest looked weird in something obviously meant for a woman with cleavage. But that didn't stop Matt's infernal libido from reacting to Tai's beautiful face - simply made-up with a little bit of mascara and a light dusting of blush. It certainly didn't help that the dress exposed Tai's delicate collar-bones and highlighted how slender his waist was.

_Just imagine how much worse it could be if he'd worn something you liked_... he reasoned with himself as he offered Tai an arm. He couldn't muster up much of a grin though - this was going to be a night of fighting with his sex drive to not jump Tai in the car or the restaurant or in some alleyway. Painful.

Without much preamble, he led the brunette over to his BMW sports-car. He'd decided not to go for the limousine so he would be occupied with driving part of the way there. But that didn't stop him from taking a swig from an expensive vodka bottle before he even turned the car on. "We've got reservations at the Tower restaurant," he said, refusing to look at Tai and not feeling up to making much conversation either as he pulled out of the driveway.

**September 22, 2011, 03:52:31 AM**

Kari had actualy pointed out that the top looked a little weird. She had suggested that Tai get a bra with some fake boobs that would stick to his skin so they'd look real. Tai was horrified that his little sister knew about thinkg like that. Maybe that's why she hadn't seemed to care when he made fun of her smal chest.

Matt's reaction to his outfit made his stomach drop. It didn't seem like Matt really liked it. Nervous he toyed with his choker as he took Matt's arm and walked with him to the car. Well he suposed this was what Matt had wanted. So Matt barely smiling meant he thought the dress was ugly. A good sign right?

Well at least Matt was a gentleman and opened the car door for him. He didn't know much about cars but knew enough to tell that this one was very expensive. He was a little worried about Matt drinking. He had never realised how much his best friend drank! "That's cool." he smiled when told where they were going. "There will be tons of people there."

**September 22, 2011, 11:20:56 AM**

Matt took another swig of vodka as they reached their destination, finishing off the bottle. He was using the alcohol to take the edge off the lust pulsing in him & demanding that he have Tai right _**now**_. Unfortunately, he was a rather heavy drinker; it would take a lot more for him to forget how much his body wanted the brunette. _At this rate... I'm going to be a lush by the time we break up_... He decided as he parked behind the restaurant, got out, walked over to Tai's side and yanked the brunette out of the passenger side by his arm.

He certainly could be a little more polite. But that would mean more interaction with Tai - **not good **in his current state. "Come on," he mumbled, wrapping a strong arm around that tiny waist, his fingers flexing in the soft material of the brunette's dress. "Katrina anonymously tipped off the tabloids that we're going to be here...," he explained, holding the brunette closer and groaning as he got a smell of that incredibly sweet, arousing aroma Tai always exuded. Like incense and fresh grass... "Ever thought about changing your shampoo?" he muttered darkly as he led the brunette around to the front.

As soon as they rounded the corner, they were bombarded with flashes of cameras going off in every direction around them. "Matt, Tia! This way!" The photographers yelled, taking their pictures from every angle. One reporter jumped in front of Tai's face with a camera and a microphone - "Is this your first official date with Matt, Tia?" she asked, her voice excited and high pitched. "He brought you to a real nice restaurant! Is he going to get a little extra something tonight for taking you to such a fancy place?"

Matt curiously stared at Tai, waiting for an answer.

**September 22, 2011, 12:00:19 PM**

Tai frowned a little as he watched Matt kill the bottle of vodka. Getting arrested drinking while driving was not going to help his image. And what if he was taken in too? They would book Tia and might find out she wasn't real! He wondered if he should approach Matt about his drinking or tell Katrina. She might not feel like it was her place to say anything. And maybe comming from his best friend would make Matt see his little problem.

"Hey Matt should you really be drinking so much?" he asked hoping Matt wouldn't blow up on him or anything. Matt looked like he was in a really bad mood. It was starting to make Tai feel subconcious. Was he doing something wrong? He waitted after Matt got out. Katrina had explained that he was suposed to sit and let Matt help him out. When Matt asked him about his shampoo he wasn't sure if he was being serous or not. "Uh sure I'll look into it."

When they turned the corner and were bombarded by the press he put his show face on. No one was ever suposed to know what he was really thinking inside. Even if his grandmother died he would smile like it was the best day of his life.

"Well our first officail date was the red carpet event." he smiled as if the reporter was a silly goose for forgetting. "I guess this is our first private date...well as private as a date with a rockstar can get." Tai smiled as everyone laughed. Katrina had told him to laugh only enough so people wouldn't think Matt was dating an ice queen.

How ever when asked if he was going to give Matt anything extra for taking him to such a nice restaurant. It was obvious that thing was suposed to be a sexual extra something. Even though he was still smiling Tia's eyes went cold. "I'm sorry are you saying that if a guy takes a girl to a nice place that mean she's obligated to give him sexual favors?" he demanded. Katrina had stessed to him that Tia was a lady. She was nothing like the girls Matt had been with before. "I would like to think that in this day and age women have come beyond the point of thinking they need to put out if a guy buys them a nice meal. Now what channel are you from again? Perhaps some calls need to be made about a rude and insulting reporter."

**September 22, 2011, 01:19:36 PM**

Matt barked in laughter when he heard Tai hesitantly ask him about his alcohol 'problem'. _What would you think if you knew you are the reason I've been drinking so much...?_

He wondered, swatting one camera that had gotten too close out of his face with a caked on apologetic grin that warned the offending camera-man not to do that again a second time. He barely paid any attention through Tai's answer - his arousal was reacting rather violently to the sight of Tai's naked graceful slender shoulders. His fingers itched to brush the wayward tendrils of that dark hair away from that slim brown throat... then he would press a wet kiss to the column, before working his mouth up that delicate jaw and finally to those full pouty lips that constantly taunted him now.

He was jolted out of his daydream though when he heard Tai's voice - pitched higher with anger. One look at those narrowed brown eyes and he knew the reporter had managed to annoy the brunette. And Tai had jumped right in. This was bad - 'Tia' was supposed to a nice, shy girl. Demure and sweet. She was _not _supposed to be short-tempered or aggressive. He laughed, quickly pulling the camera attention towards himself.

"Tia's a real lady," Matt said, smiling apologetically again at the camera for his 'girlfriend's' behavior. "And I'm sure I'll be getting something extra-special later on - Tia makes the best chocolate pudding I've ever tasted. She promised me a whole batch for bringing her here - it's her favorite restaurant you know," he added, diffusing the situation with as much charm as she could.

The interviewer had been rather startled at how rude Matt's girlfriend was turning out to be. She was slightly appeased when Matt himself tried to smooth things over and decided to let things go. "Ahh! Well, you've got to share the recipes with us sometime, Tia," she said before Matt pulled Tia out of the way.

"You gotta handle yourself a lot better than that, Tai," Matt whispered once they were out of everybody's ear-shot. They were walking into the restaurant now and soon the Maitre'D led them to balcony seats (conveniently public enough to let paparazzi take some great pictures of them).

**September 22, 2011, 02:19:15 PM**

Tai was seriously pissed off. Saying stuff like that was really damaging to little girls. They had enough self image issues presented to them today. What if Kari saw something like that? Well she was too smart to think she had to do anything for a guy because he was taking her out. And if he ever heard that a guy had expected that and he would beat the snot out of that kid! When it came to Kari Tai didn't play around at all. But wouldn't Matt be the same way if some little tramp was leading T.K. along?

Katrina had told him Tia wasn't the next girl in Matt's never ending skank line. Tia had class and shouldn't let people treat her like she didn't. But under Tia was Tai. Sometimes he was going to slip up and react how he would react instead of how Tia should.

Thankfully Matt was there to save him. Tai gave Matt puppy dog eyes. "I didn't mean to get mad." he said in an apologetic tone. Matt could never stay mad at him long when he gave him sad puppy eyes! Not that he could keep the look on his face for very long since soon they were having pictures taken of them and he had to be all smiles again.

He let Matt pull out his chair and smiled up at him for the cameras. How ever looking over the menu he was a little lost. He was more used to burger and fries or pizza. "Um...I don't really know what to get." he said as he licked his bottom lip nervously.

**September 22, 2011, 03:38:39 PM**

Matt's eyes were drawn to that pink tongue, darting out and moistening that soft full lip - he saw a hint of teeth biting into the delicate flesh. His mind immediately wondered how those lips would feel under his... how that tongue would feel on his hard, weeping erect-

"Stop that!" he hissed, to himself _and _to Tai. Then quickly realizing he was in public with 'Tia', he schooled his expression back into a calm, happy facade. "Urmm... I mean - I'll order for you sweetheart," he murmured, reaching across the expensive table cloth to grab Tai's hand in his. He brushed his fingers over the back of that rough hand as he turned to look at the menu.

He was ready when the waiter came over. "She'll have the Grilled Sirloin Steak with Bearnaise Sauce. And I will take Roast Guinea Fowl Alsacian Style," he ordered. "And please, a bottle of your finest champagne. We're celebrating tonight," he added.

He smiled gently into that beautiful face, glancing out of the corner of his eyes to make sure the photographers were catching the romantic moment. Tai really did look lovely in the flickering candle-light set up between them - his skin looked like bronze and his eyes shimmered. He took a big gulp of his alcohol and reminded himself this was all for show.

"I thought an athlete with a healthy appetite like yours would enjoy some _beef_," he said, wondering if Tai would understand the double entendre, downing some more alcohol.

Time to get the conversation started. "So Tia... tell me more about yourself..."

**September 22, 2011, 04:41:25 PM**

Tai jumped a little. Stop what? He really didn't know what to order! He couldn't help that he was just an average teenage boy who didn't know what to get at a fancy place like this. He had no idea that Matt was thinking about getting his cock sucked by the lovely creature in front of him.

When Matt said he would order for him and was smiling again Tai relaxed again. Everything was going to be okay. He smiled a bit shyly at the waiter. Yup he was deffinately glad he had gotten Matt to order for him. Sure he knew was sirloin was. But what the hell was bearnaise sauce? What if it was something gross? Rich people ate weird things sometimes.

"Well you know me. I always enjoy eating meat." he laughed a little. Everyone was watching them. Normaly he would have either left his glass of champagne alone or just pretended to drink. But they hadn't been given any water yet and he was thirsty. So he picked his glass up and took a swallow.

He was a little nervous when Matt asked Tia about hadn't wanted to give him too much information out of fear he'd forget it or get details mixed up. But she knew she couldn't send him out there with nothing. "Well...as you know I go to a private all girls school." Katrina had explained that Matt's fans would want her to be normal yet elite. So going to a private exclusive sounding school would show she was a just a high schooler yet she wasn't average.

So he continued to talk about a made up school, which he made a point of never saying the name of, and hobbies Tia had. Tai how ever had been allowed to say Tia played soccer. There had to be something he could talk about with ease.

**September 22, 2011, 05:07:37 PM**

Matt was surprised to see Tai drinking. He didn't think the brunette liked alcohol. Well.. it was white wine - couldn't get in too much trouble with _that_.

Matt listened for the first few minutes 'Tia' started divulging his history - he carefully watched for things Tia might say that would give away too much information. But he soon realized Katrina had done an excellent job of coaching Tai - 'Tia' was forthcoming but still vague - she gave out enough specifics to make her story sound real without actually saying anything that could be verified. Perfect.

He let his mind zone out, content to let 'Tia' do the talking for now. His hard blue gaze was fixed on Tai as the brunette spoke animatedly about soccer. Matt didn't care for soccer at the best of times - right now, he had a raging erection to deal with and he certainly didn't give a flying fuck what the off-side rule was. Instead his imagination delighted him with several stirring images.

Tai suddenly climbing up onto the table, a come hither look in his dark eyes. He would moan softly as he wrapped one long brown arm around Matt's neck... then he would teasingly let the other hand drift down Matt's shirt, lower and lower until it came to rest on his crotch, rubbing it over and over with a rough brown hand. "It's so big...," Tai would whisper in a soft incredulous voice and then he would look up nervously with flushed cheeks. "Can it really fit in-inside me?" He would ask, as he grabbed one of Matt's hands and bring it up under his skirt, inviting Matt to touch the tender skin of his inner thigh. And Matt would oblige, before running a hand over the panty-clad cheek, before pushing the material aside to circle a finger around the tiny, puckered en-

"Excuse me sir," the waiter at his right coughed louder. "Would you like another bottle of champagne?"

Matt had the decency to look embarrassed; he'd been caught in the middle of his daydream. Thank god Tai didn't know what Matt was thinking about.

"Ermm... ya ... another bottle would be good. And a vodka for me, please," he added, needing another strong drink to keep his sanity. The waiter had arrived with their food and Matt dug into his own plate like he hadn't eaten in weeks, grateful for the distraction.

"How're you liking the meal, Tia?" he asked, still keeping his eyes focused on his plate.

**September 22, 2011, 05:46:52 PM**

A little champagne couldn't hurt right? It would just be a glass. And it wasn't like he was a drinker like Matt. Though Matt clearly could hold his liquor. Well...kind of. When Matt drank he got pretty handsy. Which was always pretty shocking. Good thing Matt wasn't into him or any other guy!

But then again he had no idea what Matt was thinking about. Matt imagined Tai's reactions pretty well. Though in reality Tai probably had no idea how two guys got it own. He probably knew only the basics about how a boy ad girl did it.

Tai laughed a little when the waiter shook Matt out of his daze. He had noticed Matt check out a few minutes into his answer. But Tai wasn't really offended. Matt had just been asking because it was expected of him to ask. Hell he didn't want to be listening to himself but he had needed to learn these mundane details of Tia's life. Katrina had drilled it into him.

But he did like talking about soccer. He wished Matt was into soccer. It would be fun to play a game with him. Inwardly sighing over what would probably never happen he took another large swallow of his drink. He did like those bubbles!

"This is really great Matt." he smiled after taking a bite of his food. "I was a little worried it would be weird. What about what you got?" Even though he was really hungry Tai forced himself to take small lady like bites.

**September 22, 2011, 06:34:30 PM**

Matt was too aroused and on the edge to really enjoy the expensive delicious food he was biting into. He grunted in response to Tai, knowing that he wasn't helping his case along. The tabloids would be ripe with headlines tomorrow: "Trouble in Paradise Already? Matt & Tia go to dinner but Matt can't look up from his food!" Still, he supposed that headline was better than: "Matt & Tia - Matt tries to rape Tia in the middle of dinner!" Matt had a sneaking suspicion he was very, very close to losing control.

_Maybe all that alcohol wasn't such a good idea after all_... He'd already had a whole bottle of vodka, finished off most of one champagne bottle and was well on his way to completing the second one. But there was nothing to be done about it now.

He looked at Tai - was the brunette handling the wine all right? The rational part of him wanted Tai to be completely sober. But the raging erection wanted Tai drunk & pliant, easily convinced to let Matt _fuck _him in the back of the BMW. And the raging erection won out. He took every opportunity to fill Tai's champagne flute, coaxing him to drink some more each time. It was pretty much the only time he paid attention to his dinner partner from his plate.

He somehow managed to get through dinner without doing anything to embarrass himself. When the check came, he pulled out a wad of cash and paid - leaving a very generous tip for the waiter. Then he was rising out of the chair.

"Let's go," he muttered, waiting for Tai to stand so he could lead him back to the car.

**September 22, 2011, 06:55:28 PM**

Tai was starting to get worried. Was he boring? Was he not doing a good job as Tia? Matt had seemed to enjoy her company before. Or at least he had acted like it. They had bantered with one another when people weren't looking at him. But now Matt wasn't even looking at him. He could picture the headlines "Novelty of True Love Already Worn Off? Tia is still trying but has rock star Matt already bored with her?" And under the headline would be a picture of him trying to talk to Matt while the blonde just stared down at his plate.

_"Wow if I was a girl I'd be really really sad right now!"_ Tai thought to himself. He was a little worried about the melt down Katrina would have at the headlines and pictures that went along with them. He really hoped that her wrath would fall on Matt because he was really trying at this. Matt was the one with issues tonight.

Tai thought it was a little strange that Matt Kept filling up his glass again and again. Even when he had only taken a few sips! Well at least if he was drinking it was a little less Matt was drinking. After they finished their meal Tai forced himself to smile as if he had just had a very enjoyable evening instead of being virtually ignored by his date. Well at least Matt remembered to offer his arm instead of just leaving him.

Was this how their dates were going to be? If so it looked like when they broke up it would be Tia doing the breaking. Tai figured if he was a girl there was no way he'd stay with a guy who was treating him the way Matt just had. Not even if he was a rock star!

**September 22, 2011, 07:08:19 PM**

Matt wrapped his arm around Tai's waist - so the date hadn't gone as well as it could have. Atleast they were seen _on _a date. That was something to be thankful for - and he could certainly try to put his best foot forward on the walk out. He was all smiles as he faced the paparazzi while walking out - holding Tai protectively close to him and leaning down so he was looking deep into dark brown eyes as they walked along.

"Hey Matt! You looked like you _really _enjoyed your food in there! Didn't look up at Tia too many times," One paparazzi joked - snapping a picture of the happy couple.

Matt wanted to growl in anger but he kept his cool. "The food's good - the company was amazing," he smiled lovingly into Tai's eyes. "But I didn't appreciate a romantic night with my date being interrupted by a bunch of photographers! I'd have preferred to be alone with her," he lied smoothly. Although it wasn't a total lie - he really would have preferred to be alone with Tai. Hopefully with much less clothing involved.

Then to really push it over the edge, he knew he had to do something romantic and sweet. "I'm sorry sweetheart," he said, turning to 'Tia' and brushing a soft kiss across the back of her hand. "I hope you'll forgive me." He added sincerely.

The women reporters cooed and urged Tia not to be mad. Matt patted himself on the back. It wasn't a great date but it wasn't a total loss either.

**September 22, 2011, 07:36:57 PM**

Well at least it looked like Matt was finally remembering they had a job to do. Now if he just wanted to take his friend out for some food Tai would have told him to take him some where way less expensive. To Tai if seemed up in the air if this night had done any good. Sure they had been seen going out to dinner. But what had they seen? Matt ignoring his lovely date in favor of his food.

When one paparazzi photographer joked about Matt not being interested in him Tai felt an emberassed heat creep into his face and knew he was blushing but hopefully not too much. The guy was totaly right. of course. Tai had felt like he had been talking a dog. No wait a dog would look up at you when you spoke most of the time.

He would just let Matt do the talking. He was the professional after all. Matt was totally lying out of his ass. These people were all here because they had been tipped off that the newest semi celebraty couple would be here.

Tai wanted to roll his eyes at the apology. If he was a normal guy he'd be getting his ass handed to him. Tai how ever just smiled and kisses Matt's cheek before turning to the cameras. "It's so sad when couples feel like they have to talk to one another every second they're together. Matt and I how ever are comfortable enough with one another so a little silence isn't threatening." he smiled sweetly.

**September 22, 2011, 07:53:06 PM**

Matt was very glad that Tai thought quickly enough to come up with something like that - it was one of those half-truths. He'd known Tai for ages and they could hang out and do shit without having to say a word to each other. Ofcourse, 'Tia' & Matt had only been together a few days. But he hoped no one would give it much thought.

"I promise I'll make it up to you, darling," he said, leaning down to whisper into Tai's ears. "Let's get out of here - the photographers are killing me!" Then with a quick wave goodbye, he was leading Tai to the car. He was every bit the gentleman as he held open the door for Tai before making his way over to his own seat. The cameras kept flashing as they pulled out of the restaurant parking lot. Then they were speeding along the nearly empty road - blissfully alone.

It was 10 o'clock on a Sunday evening - the streets were mostly empty. Matt took another swig from a flask he kept in the console. He still kept his eyes straight on the road as he drove - he hadn't said a word to Tai since they left the restaurant.

Then again, what was there to say? '_Please let me fuck you Tai because I'm going crazy being near you?_' That would go over great.

But the night was still young and Matt was incredibly aware that he had Tai - alone, in his car. He could take him somewhere and just... NO! He wasn't a rapist! And this was his **best-friend**! It would have to be consensual!

"Wanna come over and play some video-games?" He asked, keeping his voice as casual as he could. "I got the new Halo - haven't opened it yet. Could sure use a partner..." he wheedled, trying to slip back into best-friend mode to convince his friend to come over.

**September 22, 2011, 08:43:41 PM**

Tai was a little suprised with himself. He had decided to try not to talk too much so he wouldn't mess up like he had ealier that night. But this time it really worked out well. And while Tia and Matt had met less than a wekk ago the fans would eat it up to hear about the instant bond the couple seemed to share.

Smiling he leaned into Matt as they left giggling a little at his comment. Yes a giggle. It looked like all that champagne Matt had pushed on Tai had done something! But it looked good for the cameras. Maybe they would think Matt had said something a bit naughty yet charming to his lady.

Tai didn't seem to mind the silence. They had done some pretty great damage control after dinner. Leaning back in his seat he looked out the window. When Matt invited him over he jumped a bit. Matt's voice came out of no where and starteled him. He smiled at the invitation. "Yeah that sounds great. Can I borrow some clothes though? These panties are super uncomfortable!"

**September 22, 2011, 08:59:48 PM**

Matt almost groaned in relief - yes! Tai had agreed to accompany him back to his house! His house with his bedroom! And a bed! Where it was private! He had the biggest grin stretched across his face when Tai mentioned how uncomfortable his panties were. "Oh sure Tai - you're not gonna be wearing those much longer...," he promised, his voice dropping into a low purr. Then realizing how creepy he must've sounded, he quickly cleared his throat. "I mean uh- ya ofcourse you can borrow my clothes."

It was really only about twenty minutes later when Matt turned onto his street. But to him, it'd felt like ages and he nearly groaned in happiness when he finally parked the car in his drive-way. He was rather buzzed - but glancing over at Tai, he could tell the brunette was feeling the alcohol as well. His cheeks looked becomingly flushed and his eyes were just the tiniest bit glazed over. Perfect.

"Come on...," he urged, hopping out of the car. Out of habit, he made his way to the passenger side and helped Tai out as well. Then he was pulling them to the front door, an arm wrapped low around Tai's hip and his fingers ghosting over the curve of that perfect ass. He could stop himself from taking a quick grope of those firm round muscles - and then pretended it hadn't happened.

Matt let go of Tai for a second to fumble with his keys a little. It made him pause... He never had to fumble with his keys. _Maybe I'm actually drunk..._ But he soon got the door open and the thought was pushed out of his head as they spilled into his apartment.

As soon as he stepped in though, his eagerness was a little dampened. But Tai was still incredibly beautiful and Matt was buzzed enough to ignore the warning bells going off in his head that this was not right.

**September 22, 2011, 09:32:57 PM**

Tai was a little confused by the goan. Shouldn't he be the one groaning? He was the one in the tight panties. These were just not meant for boys! And probably not trannies either but that was their problem! He smiled at the promise. Matt was so thoughfull! "That sounds great."

To Tai the time passed just fine. It wasn't slow nor did it speed up. He was just happy to lean back in his seat ad Matt groaned again Tai was about to ask him if he was okay but then he realised that they were at Matt's place.

He fumbled with the door but before he could get it open Matt opened it for him making Tai laughed. When he got out he almost fell but caught himself using Matt. "Oops." Maybe he shouldn't of had so much to drink at dinner. Was that Matt's hand on his ass? No he must be imagining things.

With Matt's help they made it to hs room. His arms were wrapped around Matt's waist. Once inside his room Tai turned so his back was facing his best friend. "Hey buddy can you get my dress zipper?"

**A/N: Hah! So cruel! No worries though friends! The next chapter will be up super-quick! Please review & please send Remus_Lupin a thank you email at: **Watashiwasarubata hotmail. com


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews! And cover your eyes kiddies XD – There's lots of sexing in this chapter. So if you enjoy reading gay porn, stick around!**

**Remus_Lupin – wrote as Tai. You can send her a thank you email at: ****Watashiwasarubata hotmail. Com**

**I (flame_retardant) wrote as Matt.**

**September 22, 2011, 10:17:42 PM**

Matt realized Tai was drunk the moment he went prancing off to his bedroom. Ofcourse they were both guys and had seen each other naked on random occasions. But that was before Matt developed his little problem around Tai. He absently wondered whether the brunette was at all aware of how badly Matt wanted him. He was very much aroused - but his erection was rather well hidden under the layers of pants and the long shirt he was wearing.

Matt froze for a second when Tai asked him to get the zipper - there was nothing in the brunette's voice that suggested Tai was being coy or flirtatious. Being called 'Buddy' certainly wasn't seductive. But Matt took in the ambiance of the room - his second story bedroom with wood flooring, a large white bed in the center of the room - a full moon outside the open windows.

And in the center of the room, there was beautiful, beautiful Tai asking him to come help him undress.

The Gods were giving him an opportunity and who was he to say 'no'?

He stalked up to Tai, slipping an arm around his waist and grinding his crotch against the firm round mounds of his ass. Without much preamble, he lowered his lips to the junction between Tai's throat and shoulder, nipping the delicate sinews there as his free hand found the zipper to the dress. "Sure Tai...," he said, as he slowly pulled the zipper lower and lower, caressing each inch of revealed skin with his fingers and dipping his head down to nip here and there.

**September 22, 2011, 11:02:24 PM**

Oh sweet innocent Tai. The only way he could seduce anyone was on accident. But that was part of Tai's charm. He probably didn't realised he was drunk which meant that he probably wouldn't be throwing up all over the bed. He was right past being tipsy.

And no calling some one buddy was not flirtatious. Even when you were asking some one to pull your zipper down. Though really, with Matt so worked up he didn't really need a lot of encouragement to become turned on. But Tai standing there in just the moonlight. It gave his skin an almost glowing quality. As if Tai was not just Matt's best friend but some kind of sprite or other magical creature. He had already kicked off his shoes so he was barefoot.

When Matt came forward but didn't turn on the light Tai was a little confused. His eyes widened a bit he felt Matt's mouth against his flesh. Well Matt had been drinking a lot. So it made sense that he was getting a little handsy. Tai wondered if Matt was going to leave him to go find some chick to sleep with.

He felt his heart start to race as he felt Matt grind up against him. Which was a little confusing since he was straight. Maybe he had had too much to drink as well? Tai found himself shivering a little bit as Matt's fingers stroked his bare skin and he was nipped every now and then. A small moan escaped him. His panties were starting to get tight which was pretty embarrassing. This was Matt! "Ah...M-Matt what are you doing?" he gasped as he the zipper was pulled all the way down and he felt a hand on his ass.

**September 22, 2011, 11:44:04 PM**

Matt didn't know if he'd ever been this aroused before. His erection was practically ready to burst - and only became more engorged as he heard Tai's soft gasping and involuntary moans. He worked his fingers along the side of Tai's unzipped dress, slowly easing it away from the beautiful body so it pooled at his waist.

"What do you think I'm doing Tai?" He asked, hands gently holding Tai's elbows and then turning him to face the blond. Oh god... Tai was easily the most beautiful person he'd ever seen like this. His body was slender but sinewy - built for speed rather than strength. Big luminous brown eyes shimmering in the moonlight, shadows cast over his dark skin - a dark blush painted over his cheeks and nose. His mouth... that sweet, tempting mouth ... open - questioning what Matt was doing as Tai shivered involuntarily in his arms.

Matt groaned, unable to wait any longer. He lowered his head to capture those sweet lips in a proper kiss, tongue immediately sweeping inside to claim the soft insides. His hands grabbed those full cheeks, caressing the globes over the material of his silk(?) underwear.

**September 23, 2011, 12:32:48 AM**

Matt was helping him take off his dress. He was doing it in a very personal way. He had just asked for help with his zipper Matt was taking things a little far. When the dress fell around his waist Tai had a strange urge to cross his arms over his chest. But that would just be silly so he refrained.

What did he think he was doing? Well he didn't know what to think. Had Matt gotten mixed up and thought he was a girl from behind? Well he might be that drunk. But when Matt turned him around and he saw a look of lust and other things Tai didn't recognise Tai knew Matt hadn't made a mistake. He looked like he was drinking in the sight of him.

But Tai didn't really understand. He was a dude! And Matt was into girls. Hell it was because he had no discretion with girls that had started this all. From behind Tai could understand Matt mixing details up due to his drinking. But now that they were face to face there was no way Matt was confused no matter how much he drank.

The next thing Tai knew it Matt's lips came down upon his own. The kiss was just as electrical as it had been when they kissed for the press. Though this time Matt grabbed his ass making him gasp and then moan a little bit as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck while they kissed.

**September 24, 2011, 09:25:04 PM**

((hi there - my muse for this RP was off yesterday - now it's back : ) - hope you're down - lets get through the fapping so we can get to the fun drama stuff XD ))

As wonderful as everything else before had been, nothing compared to when Tai wrapped his slender arms around Matt and kissed him back. It was affirmation to Matt that the brunette was _willing_. The growl rumbled out of his chest as he deepened the kiss and started moving the brunette back towards the bed. He would have Tai. Tonight!

Pulling away from the kiss for a second, Matt pulled both of Tai's hands into his and then placed them on the collar of his shirt. "Why don't you help me out of my shirt, sweetheart?" he murmured and then placed his hand on the dress pooled around those curved hips. With a few little tugs, he was pushing the fabric away so it fell away from Tai's long legs. When he had divested the brunette of his dress, he lifted Tai into his arms and carried Tai to the bed.

**September 24, 2011, 10:05:02 PM**

((Yay!))

Tai was suprssed at how much he enjoyed kissng Matt. It was nothing like kissing Sora. Sometimes he was kind of nervous but then his mind went blank. But right now his mind was full of electricity. His mind was racing at a mile a minute. But it was thrilling.

When Matt pulled his hands away from his neck after ending the kiss Tai looked up at him in confusion. For a moment he worried he had done something wrong. But Matt just wanted him to take off his shirt. "Kay." he smiled as he started to undo Matt's shirt buttons. When the dress fell away from his body and he was scooped up Tai blushed. He was just in a pair of panties. It was a little emberassing. But he got the feeling that he wouldn't be in them much longer.

It had taken some serious focus but Tai managed to get all the buttons on Matt's shirt taken care of and pushed the peice of clothing away from the blonde. Task complete he looked up at Matt for aproval.

**September 24, 2011, 10:26:59 PM**

Matt showed his approval with another kiss - taking those bruised lips in yet again as he laid the brunette down into in bed before settling himself in between those long lithe legs. He took a moment to stare down at the brunette - he was flushed and quivering in the moonlight. "Gods... you are just so lovely," Matt ground out - lowering his mouth to suckle at that delicate jawline.

He ground his jean-covered erection against the brunette's slender inner thighs. "Can you feel what you do to me, Tai?" His hands settled on the edge of the brunette's silk panties, slipping inside to play with the brunette's penis. He buried his head into that long slender leg. "This is how hard you make me with your beautiful face and body," he growled, grabbing the brunette's hand and pressing it against his own erection. He groaned at the pressure and started rocking into that hand.

**September 24, 2011, 10:53:24 PM**

Tai was happy with this sign of aproval. Kissing Matt mostly naked was even better than kissing him in a dress. When was the last time he had seen Matt with out his shirt on? He didn't remember. He was also wondering if Matt had looked as hot as he did now. These thoughts were confusing to him. Was he bi or something?

His eyes widened a bit when he felt something hard rub against his inner thigh. Well he certainly knew what that was! Did he really turn Matt on that much? He had become disttracted so having a hand that was not his own play with his cock was startling. Matt had gotten him pretty hard at this point. He liked Matt's hand on his cock.

He smiled when his hand was placed on Matt's jean covered erection. He really turned Matt on! Swallowing her nervously started to undo Matt's pants so he could free that throbbing hard on.

**September 24, 2011, 11:12:52 PM**

Matt hissed in arousal as he felt Tai take his erection into his rough calloused hands. "I want to fuck you tonight, Tai," he groaned, gripping the edges of the brunette's underwear and starting to pull down to leave the brunette completely naked underneath him. "Can I have you? Please... please don't say no," he begged, shoving his tongue into Tai's mouth.

He shuffled out of his pants quickly as he lowered his mouth down to take Tai's nipple into his mouth Without much preamble, he settled into a rough suckling motion as he stuck lifted two fingers for Tai to take into his mouth and wet.

**September 24, 2011, 11:28:41 PM**

Tai knew where things were going but it was still amazing to hear Matt say that he wanted to fuck him. He lifted his hips to help Matt remove his underwear. He was thrilled to be naked on Matt's bed with only the moonlight to see by.

He was amazed to hear Matt beg to have him. Matt was a rock star. He had nailed probably hundreds of women. Had he ever needed to even ask for sex?Tai didn't get any time to answer because as soon as Matt was done begging he was kissing him again.

How ever when the kiss was over Tai moaned as one of his nipples was sucked. "O-Okay Matt." He didn't want to say no. He was a virgin. Matt knew that right? Maybe it didn't matter to him. Tai was a little puzzled when two fingers were pushed into his mouth but sucked on them anyways. hoping that this was what Matt wanted him to do.

**September 24, 2011, 11:41:38 PM**

Tai felt amazing shivering underneath him, those sweetly breathy moans and gasps escaping his long brown throat. Matt growled in satisfaction when the brunette agreed to be his - he brought his wet fingers down from those full, bruised lips and brushed the hand along that slender quivering thigh. Then he worked the finger inside Tai's entrance, eyes widening at the heat inside. He paused, not stretching anymore. He was really tempted to just forgo the preparation - it was way too tempting to spread the brunette open with his penis for the first time instead.

But if he was planning for this, he would have to make sure Tai was so dazed from the pleasure beforehand, that the pain wouldn't register. He kissed his way down to the brunette's penis - he licked the head before settling into a gentle suckling motion. His fingers dipped into the salve again and he spread the sticky gel liberally around the entrance.

Then he eagerly spread the salve up and down his penis as he continued suckling on the penis - he let a hand drift up and play with the brunette's nipple, trying to bring him even more pleasure.

**September 25, 2011, 12:00:03 AM**

Matt was growling again. But oddly enough the sounded like good things. Matt seemed pleased that he had agreed to have sex with him. But then again he was pretty happy about it too even though he wasn't getting all growly about it. He entire body felt hot with pleasure. He had never felt so alive before.

He couldn't look away from Matt. When he felt one of the fingers he had just suck on work it's way into his ass he squirmed at the strange sensation. "M-Matt what are you doing?" he asked sounding nervous. Nervous wasn't good. Nervous might pull the emergency breaks on this run away train ride.

And yes it would be fun to just thrust into Tai's virgin ass with out prepairing him but if Matt hoped to do this again he would have to make this first time like magic. Tai was distracted from the finger up his ass when Matt started to kiss along his penis and then take it into his mouth. Sora had never done this to him before. Tai was amazed at how amazing it felt! Better than he had imagined.

**September 25, 2011, 12:40:43 AM**

Matt was becoming more and more aroused as he noticed how much Tai was lost in the heat of the moment. His sweetly pleasured face was incredibly arousing and Matt could hardly stop himself from entering Tai right then and there.

He kept sucking the cock in his mouth, running his tongue along the vein on the back and then kissing down the shaft to the small balls. He took each one into his mouth, suckling them and then returning to lavish attention on Tai's cock.

Matt knew Tai would become a boneless lump of pleasure once he came - that should help loosen him up and make it easier on him when Matt finally took him. With that in mind, he increased the pressure of his suctioning. "I want you to come for me sweetheart," he murmured, his rhythm becoming faster and faster as he played his fingers on the brunette's perineum.

**September 25, 2011, 01:02:08 AM**

Tai had never felt anything like this before. His eyes were almost rolling to the back of his head. No wonder guys always wanted their girlfriends to do this to them. He hadn't pictured Matt as a guy willing to do this. Hell he had never pictured him doing anything sexual with a guy. Sure he felt him up a little lately but that was because he was drunk. And they were both drunk now.

When Matt actualy encouraged him toe come Tai was a little suprised. Was he going to keep his mouth..on him? Tai was feeling a little confused. He felt amazing but a little conflicted. He couldn't do...that in Matt's mouth!

He wanted to hold off. Last a little longer because he didn't want this good feeling to go away. And try as he might Tai soon came with a loud passionate cry.

**September 25, 2011, 01:13:53 AM**

Matt practically purred in satisfaction as Tai released, cum shooting into the back of his throat. He continued sucking motion as the brunette shuddered and moaned underneath him before finally releasing when Tai slumped down on the bed in a shivering mass. Perfect - the lovely brunette was ready to be taken.

He settled back on top of that slender body, leaning down to kiss Tai on the mouth again - his tongue pressing into that warm wet cavern. "I want to see your eyes, beautiful," he said, taking Tai's slender hand into his and then pinning those arms above the brunette's head.

Lower down, he had settled himself in between those long slender legs - his erection was pulsing and aligned at that tender pucker. "I am going to enter you now, Tai," he murmured, rocking his hips back and forth so the tip just pushed right at the entrance, rubbing around and spreading the copious salve there generously. "Just imagine... you're giving your virginity to me. Thank you sweetheart," he said, his voice in awe.

**September 25, 2011, 01:33:02 AM**

Tai whimpered happily as Matt continued to suck on him even after he had shot the last of his load into that hot waitting mouth. It left him trembling and unable to stop it.

When Matt kissed him again Tai eagerly responded. He was clearly eager to please Matt and give back some of the pleasure he had just been given. If he could feel his bones he would try to give Matt head. He didn't know how good he'd be at it since Matt had countless girls do that to him. But he'd try his best!

Tai's chocolate brown eyes grew a little wide when Matt anounced that he was going to enter him. Wait a minute Matt's cock was pressing against his asshole! Unable to help himself he made small nervous sounds as Matt started to rock his hips and push into him just a bit. But there was no going back now. He had told Matt he could fuck him.

**September 25, 2011, 01:46:19 AM**

The heat around Matt was incredible - he gasped as he pushed in a little deeper. Taking Tai while the brunette dry was heaven for Matt - but he knew the brunette must be in pain. The tightness was beginning to drive him crazy as he slowly buried himself inch by inch into the beautiful body underneath him. He placed a hand on Tai's ass and encouraged the man to wrap his thighs around his waist so Matt would be pulled in deeper.

Inch by inch, he pushed deeper until he was finally buried to his full 10', his thighs coming up flush against Tai's butt. "Ahh...," he groaned, leaning down to nibble at that soft mouth before pushing his tongue inside once more. "You feel wonderful, lover," he murmured, his head buried into the Tai's neck. He panted harshly, giving the brunette a couple of minutes to adjust to his width.

"I'm going to start moving now, sweetheart," he warned, crushing Tai underneath his much heavier frame as he slowly started to pull out only to push right back in and bury himself to hilt in one smooth move.

**September 25, 2011, 02:10:00 AM**

Tai couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped his mouth when Matt pushed into him a little more. It felt strange and unnatural for something so large to be entering him down there. Hell even something smaller would have been weird. He wished he had taken a look at the hard cock before he had agreed to let Matt take him. It felt like there was a lot of it!

He tried to stay relaxed because he had noticed it hurt more when he tensed up. When Matt lifted his ass a little he wrapped his legs around Matt's waist but didn't seem to want to pull him in any deeper. He did like it whe Matt kissed him quite passionately. It helped him to keep his mind off the fact that a rather large cock was being pushed into his body.

Finally he felt the last of Matt enter him. Tai was amazed and was breahing a little hard at this point. He wasn't sure if he was ready for Matt to start moving but he didn't struggle. Instead he kept his legs around the blonde. It felt comforting to have Matt so close to him. When Matt pulled out and pushed back in Tai gasped at first. After a few more times he was starting to moan. Soon he was indeed using those beautifull legs to pull Matt deeper inside him.

**September 25, 2011, 02:25:50 AM**  
>Matt could feel Tai's reluctance shyly begin to melt away as the brunette started to move against him. He grunted in pleasure as those long legs wrapped their way around him, pulling him even deeper into that enticing heat. Tai's arousal trapped in between their two stomachs as he pulled out only to slowly thrust back inside - burying to the hilt each time. "This is heaven...," he muttered, nipping at Tai's throat and leaving several several bruises flowering on that beautiful skin.<p>

He stared down into beautiful features scrunched in pleasured pain - his fingers reached in between their chests to play with the brunette's nipple, rolling it in between his fingers. Then he picked his face up a little more - his arousal pulsing in desire as he marveled once again how beautiful Tai looked underneath him in the silvery moonlight.

**September 25, 2011, 02:45:11 AM**

Tai felt amazing. The pain had completely faded and was replaced with pleasure. He loved the feelins of Matt pulling out of him and thrusting back in. He wanted more. When Matt nipped at his throat Tai gasped and then moaned wrapping his arms around this bonde. He felt like he wanted to absorbe Matt. Tai might be upset later at the bruises but they would deal with that later.

"Ah!...Fuck Matt!" he groaned out as he lifted his hips off the bed while pulling Matt closer with his legs. His eyes were darkened with lust and passion. Something Matt would be seeing for the first time. He had also never heard Tai moan and whimper from passion. When he felt the blonde start to play with his nipple he thought he was going to lose it.

**September 25, 2011, 02:51:10 AM**

Matt hissed in pleasure as he felt Tai's nails dig lightly into him when he wrapped those slender brown arms around him. So the brunette wanted to leave his own marks on him? That was only fair enough, he supposed - knowing that lithe brown frame would be marked with his nips and bites.

"It's going to get even hotter sweetheart," he murmured, picking up his pace faster and faster till he was drilling in and out of the brunette. He angled his hips around, searching for the tiny spot inside Tai that would turn his vision to white.

"I want you to scream my name - tell me how good I feel inside you, beautiful." He thrust even harder, watching the brunette joggle helplessly from the pressure of being drilled was incredibly arousing. It brought out the possessive streak inside him and he growled in pleasure. "No one else will ever have you like this," he promised.

**September 25, 2011, 03:03:50 AM**

When Tai saw the marks his nails ad left he might feel bad. Of course when he saw the marks Matt had left on him he might wish he had left bigger marks on his blonde lover.

Even hotter? He didn't know if he could handle that but he sure did want to try! He loved the feeling of Matt pounding into him again and again. Though the next morning he would no doubt be very sore.

Tai was a little emerassed to do what Matt wanted him to do. But he wanted to make his love happy. "Yamato! Ah! M-Matt you feel so good inside me." he cried. And then Matt found his prostate and Tai saw stars as he came once more. This time he didn't need anything touching his cock.

**September 25, 2011, 03:15:56 AM**

Matt felt Tai's muscles clench around him, as the brunette drew him in even closer - as if begging for his cum. It all became too much and soon, Matt shook with the force of his release, his cum coating deep inside the beautiful man trapped underneath him. He didn't bother pulling out as he collapsed on top his new lover - his erection still lodged inside those warm, wet walls. He spent a few long moments catching his breath - barely catching his upper body on his elbow so as not to crush Tai completely underneath him.

The brunette looked simply stunning in the aftermath of their sex - his lips were swollen, his chest raising up and down, his dark skin becoming flushed, the tendrils of his sweat-drenched hair clinging to his alluring face. His body was littered with Matt's bites. Matt wondered if he'd ever seen something so lovely before...

"That was wonderful sweetheart," he murmured, leaning down to take Tai in one deep kiss.

**September 25, 2011, 03:27:09 AM**

Matt knew what Tai's body wanted even when Tai himself didn't. And right now he wanted Matt's cum burried deep inside him. And no one could say that Matt didn't give his lovers what they wanted. Maybe not right when they wanted. After all Matt was always in control. But that was't really an issue right now. Tai was so sweet and passionate. Who could deny him anything?

When Matt came inside him Tai gasped at the feeling. His body was sensisitve from the recent orgasm. For a few moments Tai was sure he was going to faint. But he managed to hold on as he clung to Matt. He felt drained yet more alive than he ever had before.

Smililng he kissed Matt back hotly as if he already wanted more. "That...that was wonderfull!" he gasped when the kiss was over. He had never felt like this before with anyone.

**September 25, 2011, 03:59:27 AM**

"I'm glad you thought so, sweetheart," Matt murmured, making no move to extricate himself from the Tai's body. He was quite content to stay in the warmth of Tai's pliant body, enjoying the heady aroma of sex in between them.

However, he knew Tai would need a little rest before they could go for another round - so he settled his warm heavy weight atop that slender body, burying his face into that long brown throat. "Would you let me do that you again, beautiful?" He asked, feeling much less self-assured than he usually did. He propped himself up on his elbows, studying Tai closely. Looking for any signs of regret in those warm chocolate eyes.

Matt didn't want to admit anything to himself yet - but deep down, he knew Tai was special. He was something to be cherished and loved and protected. And Matt hoped he would have the opportunity to do all those things.

**September 25, 2011, 04:07:31 AM**

He liked when Matt called him sweetheart. It was a little strange but he couldn't lie to himself. But it was more than than. It was Matt liking him and not him as Tia. Tai was happy that Matt hadn't pulled out yet. He didn't want him to.

When Matt asked if they could do it again he felt himself blush. "Y-yeah...I'd like that a lot." he answered. He knew it was a little silly to still feel a little shy after what they had just done. But it was all very new to Tai. He knew he shouldn't want more but he did. This was Matt. His best friend in the world who only did sluts who dressed in skimpy dresses like that girl at the red carpet premier right?

If that was the case why did it feel so good with Matt? Maybe it was because with Matt he didn't have to worry about making the right or wrong move. Matt took care of things. It was...freeing. There was no look of regret of Tai's face. Just awe.

**September 26, 2011, 10:09:19 PM**

Matt felt relief and a possessive warmth spreading through him as Tai blushingly, stammeringly agreed to be taken once again. He leaned down, taking those sweet lips in another kiss, prying open that mouth with his tongue to slip inside and taste him deeply. When he had finally satisfied his thirst, he pulled away.

"It's pretty cool I can kiss you now," he said. A thought came into his mind and his features darkened considerably - would Tai let him do that during the daylight hours? Would he _want _to do that during daylight hours? What if this was all just a drunken mistake that would destroy their friendship... He wouldn't think about all that now. They could deal with the consequences tomorrow - tonight was just for them to enjoy this amazing new bond.

He ground his arousal inside Tai; it was spent and but already half-hard from the vision of beauty laying underneath him - still, he made no move to pull out. "Are you tired sweetheart?" he asked gently brushing away the soft dark hair from Tai's face. "You should get some rest while you can," he added, a flirtatious smile on his face. "I'm pretty sure you're gonna wake up with me hard inside you atleast once tonight."

**September 26, 2011, 11:11:34 PM**

Tai was feeling really good. He didn't want to think about what would happen tomorrow. For now he just wanted to have fun. Matt made him feel good. With Matt he didn't have to worry about saying the wrong thing. With Matt he could just relax and be himself. Matt didn't care if he was obsessed with soccer. And even though Matt wasn't into soccer Tai could sometimes talk him into watching a game with him. Sora did that too but afterwards he owed her a favor. Which kind of made Tai feel bad. He would do something with Sora even if he didn't like it. He would do it to make her happy.

Wait why was he thinking about Sora now? He was with Matt right now! It was hard to keep his train of thought right now. How ever when Matt said he was happy he could kiss him now. What did that mean? "Have you thought about kissing me before?" he asked. "I mean...like me me not Tia me?" Tai wanted to know if Matt was only turned on when he was dressed like a girl. What if Matt was into traps?

When Matt ground up against him Tai gasped a little and then smiled. He liked the feeling of Matt inside him. Even when he was only half hard. Smiling he kept his arms legs around Matt to keep him close. "Well I guess I'm a little tired." he admitted. "But I wouldn't mind you waking me up with your cock." Tai hadn't just been trying to make Matt happy by telling him he wanted to go again. Tai really hoped that had come out flirtatious. He wasn't used to it but he really really wanted to be sexy to Matt.

Then as if to show Matt that he was being serious about not minding being woken up by sex he leaned up and pressed his lips to Matt's. It was his first time initiating a kiss and he hoped he wasn't messing it up.

**September 28, 2011, 06:49:01 PM**

Matt had to laugh when Tai asked if he wanted to kiss him before. "I'm pretty sure you felt how hard I was in the treehouse, - and you certainly weren't dressed like 'Tia' then," he murmured. "But I will admit this whole attraction started after the first time I saw you in a dress - it made me look at you differently, somehow..." He finished.

Matt enjoyed the sweet submissive little gaps escaping that brown throat - Tai wrapped his arms tightly around him and Matt smiled in response. _It looks like you want this too, sweetheart_... He started to lean down to nip at the corner of Tai's mouth and was pleasantly surprised when the brunette initiated the contact himself, pressing himself up against Matt and sweetly touching those beautifully curved lips into his.

It ignited another lustful fire in Matt and he growled as he ground himself harder into the brunette, his length quickly growing become thicker. "I'm going to fuck you now, Tai," he drawled, not leaving any room for argument. Then he was sweeping the other boy into another passionate coupling.

-

Matt was still lodged inside Tai in the early hours of dawn. He had periodically woken up the darker boy over the course of the night, nearly insatiable in his lust as he had that slender body again and again. Tai must've been exhausted but Matt was still not satisfied.

A shard of sunlight highlighted Matt's face and he opened hazy blue eyes; smiling gently at the man he held protectively against him. Tai lay cocooned in his arms, his chest pressed against Matt's back, his inner thighs splattered with cum.

Matt realized he was aroused once again - he started slowly rutting his hips back and forth, slowly pulling out of Tai only to slide right back inside. It was a familiar rhythm between them now and he had no trouble finding the other boy's sweet spot, angling himself so the head of his penis lodged against the sweet spongy spot with each thrust.

**September 28, 2011, 07:51:23 PM**

Well Matt had a point. He had gotten hard while they were in the tree house. Though Matt had blamed it on his being hung over. Matt had lied to him! Tai realised this and was a bit shocked. Tai didn't really like to lie. And part of that might be because he was so bad at it. And he had been pretty handsy in the limo. Tai remembered very well how Matt had wrapped an arm around his waist and nuzzled against his neck. And then he had pulled away with out warning and announced that he wanted to fuck a blonde with big tits. A bit of a mood killer.

Tai was enjoying himself. He liked being with Matt like this. It was as much fun as hanging out but better because they were both naked. Matt was looking a little disheveled it wasn't a look Tai had seen often if at all. Matt was always pretty caught up in how he looked. He liked every hair in place

The brown eyed male had no idea what his kiss would do. It was just part of Tai's innocence. He had just wanted to show Matt he liked being with him thinking they would kiss for awhile longer before going to bed. But to his suprise he could feel Matt growing hard inside of him as he ground against him again. And then with out so much as a by your leave he announced that he was going to fuck him again. "M-Matt hold on a sec-aaaah!" His sentence broke off into a moan as he clutched at his lover.

The night was a bit of a blur for Tai. When Matt woke up the brunette was still tuck up against him. He had been woken up quite a few times by Matt. He had thought he it would only happen once or maybe twice. But Matt woke him up for sex multiple times. Matt could of had a bit more consideration seeing as how Tai had just lost his virginity.

Tai looked rather cute when asleep. His face looked so innocent. But in contrast to that innocent look were a pair of lips swollen from kissing along with a number of hickeys along Tai's neck,collar bones, and shoulders. His body looked well loved.

When Matt started to move inside him hard once more Tai gave a groan. Though it was one of annoyance and not yet pleasure. "Oh come on Matt." he whimpered a bit wanting to keep on sleeping. How ever contrary to how tired he was feeling his body was starting to react. Soon Matt had Tai pushing his ass back against his thrusting hips as he cried out in pleasure. No matter how annoyed Tai was when he was first woken up it never took long for him to get into the sex. And the cum left there acted as the perfect lube.

"Yes Matt fuck me!" He was loosing himself in pleasure he could only get from his lover. What ever tiredness he had been feeling before was forgotten. His ass would be plenty sore when, if, Matt ever fully pulled out. But that was something to worry about later on.

**September 28, 2011, 08:06:28 PM**

Matt groaned as he felt Tai's inner walls clench tighter - drawing him in deeper into the warmth with each thrust. He wrapped his arms around to begin stroking Tai off in the same rhythm he was fucking him.

Growling in his lust, he buried his face in the back of Tai's sweaty neck, enjoying the feeling the brunette's arms wrapped around his shoulder to curl up into his hair. The pleasure soon grew to be too much - pressure building around him as they moved in an erotic dance against each other. In another few deep thrusts, he was releasing deep inside the smaller body - his seed coming in long, thick bursts that squelched inside that well-used passage. When it was all over, he lay for a few seconds with the brunette wrapped in his secure, warm embrace.

But unfortunately, this tranquility could not last. The day was breaking - they had lots to talk about. Feeling more than a little insecure about where this conversation would go, he buried his head in the back of Tai's neck - taking a deep breath of that innocent scent.

"Are you ok, lover?" he asked, turning Tai in his arms to face him, brushing a gentle kiss against the sweaty forehead.

**September 28, 2011, 08:45:40 PM**

Tai's body responded quite well to Matt's movements. His ass always seemed to want more and more of Matt. Which it was a good thing that the blonde had plenty to give his lover.

When Matt's hand wrapped around his hard arousal Tai made submissive sounds of pleasure in the back of his throat showing that he liked that Matt was touching him there. When he reached his orgasm he didn't have much cum left to shoot but it still felt amazing.

Closing his eyes Tai relaxed against his lover snuggling against him a bit. He had never felt so exhausted yet so alive at the same time. He couldn't help but wonder how long Matt would let him sleep before wanting to use him again. Eyes still closed his smiled at the thought of being fucked again. No wonder Matt had so many girls wanting to sleep with him. Sex with Yamato Ishida was freaking great.

When asked if he was okay he looked up at the other with a big goofy smile he was known for. "I'm great...really tired though. I don't think I want to go to school today." One skipped day wouldn't hurt him. Especially since soccer season hadn't started yet.

**September 28, 2011, 09:28:54 PM**

The smile stretched across Tai's face helped Matt relax a little bit and he shook his head in disbelief. _I can't believe he's still still so calm after last night... He doesn't seem at all concerned that he just lost his virginity to me..._ Then again, maybe the consequences of his action hadn't sunk in yet. Or maybe Tai was still drunk. Whatever the reason, Matt decided to enjoy Tai's obliviousness to the whole situation. He returned that smile with a small kiss.

**September 28, 2011, 09:46:06 PM**

It was very likely that Tai just hadn't thought things through yet. He wasn't known for being one to think before acting. And Matt had just kind of moved things right along unable to resist the temptation that was Tai asking him to unzip his dress. And then there was the fact that Matt had personally seen to it that he had gotten much sleep the night before. Tai was probably just tired too.

Or maybe he wasn't so oblivious. A few minutes passed where they both just laid there in one another's arms. "So um...Matt what does this mean?" he asked lifting his head enough to look up at his lover. What did this mean for the two of them?

**September 28, 2011, 09:49:36 PM**

Matt didn't know what to reply. He wondered how the brunette was feeling - Tai had gone from goofy smile to tentative in a matter of a few seconds. He was rather confused. "I don't know Tai...," he murmured. "What do you think it means?"

**September 28, 2011, 10:52:09 PM**

To be honest Tai was confused. A part of him wanted to pretend he was hung over and just stay with Matt in a little sex bubble. And while he didn't want to go to school that day. And for the time he had actualy tried to act oblivious. After all everyone always told him he was anyways. But he had been uncomfortable trying to act the way he was naturally.

Tai realised that he had to be serious for a change. It felt weird. But not worse than trying to force a carefree manner. "I liked what we did." This would probably be easier if he sat up or even got out of bed. But Tai couldn't make himself leave those arms. It was just...easier to stay where he was. Something had to be easy because the words that needed to be said were not.

"I don't think it was a mistake." No what was wrong was doing it while he was with Sora. Oh god Sora! He had cheated on Sora! Tai tensed at the thought. "But...I don't know if we should do it again." One time was a mistake. He had cheated on his girlfriend. But if he did it again then that would make him a cheater and not just a guy who had fucked up.

**September 29, 2011, 12:21:08 AM**

Matt shifted uncomfortably as he watched the uncertainty in those features grow stronger. Tai was making no move to get out from underneath him - this was good. He let out a sigh of relief, feeling the clenching around his heart ease a little when the brunette mentioned he liked it and that he didn't feel it was a mistake. Ok. All good.

But from the tenseness in Tai's features, he knew this wasn't over - the brunette had more to say and Matt probably wouldn't like it.

_I don't know if we should do it again_ Those words, though spoken so hesitantly, was enough to drive a stake through Matt's heart. A part of him immediately wanted to chain Tai to the bed and fuck him and fuck him and _fuck him_ till the brunette moaned in submission and accepted that _he belonged to Matt_.

_But he doesn't belong to you, remember? He belongs to Sora_. Matt decided he hated the rational part of him.

Still, Tai _had _said this wasn't a mistake. There was still some room to hope.

Matt took a minute to think about what he was going to say. He rested his weight on his elbows and stared down at Tai, studying him carefully with a thoughtful expression on his face. "You're saying that but you're still laying in my arms, impaled on my length, and making no move to change things, Tai," he said, choosing his words carefully.

"So I'm not sure what you meant. I know you had a lot to drink last night... well a lot for a lightweight anyway," he added, grinning cockily before he turned serious once more. "But I _hope _you don't doubt how much I enjoyed making love to you last night and this morning. I would be very, very upset if you really told me I could no longer have you. In fact, that would be downright cruel, sweetheart. But you're right - we do need to talk. And I can't focus when I'm buried inside you."

Reluctantly, he pulled himself out of that beautiful body - his cum squelched out of Tai in small rivulets down those dark thighs and Matt felt a jolt of desire at his arousal. He briefly wondered whether he could convince Tai into another session of love-making but thought better of it. They were both exhausted and they had a lot to talk about.

"How about I make you some breakfast instead and we can talk things out a little more, hmm?" He asked as he pulled on his boxers. Then he wrapped a sheet around Tai and carried him into the kitchen, setting him down at the table.

**September 29, 2011, 01:12:16 AM**

Tai watched Matt's face anxiously as he wondered what his best friend was thinking. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Matt. He was scared that it was too late for that. This wasn't him bringing home some randome bar tramp he had met three or four drinks ago. They were best friends and had known one another since they were kids.

_Well Matt does have a pretty good point_ Tai though to himself. _I'm probably sounding confusing laying in Matt's arms with his cock up my ass still but talking about how we can't have sex anymore._

Another thing Matt was right about was how much he had had to drink. Tai didn't even known why he had drunken so much. Hadn't Katrina warned him about that because she knew he didn't drink? But he had been having so much fun last night!

The last thing he wanted was to make Matt sad or be cruel to him. And there was no way he could doubt that Matt had enjoyed himself. If he hadn't he wouldn't have woken him up to do it all those times last night or thig morning.

But at least Matt thought they needed to talk as well. When he heard Matt pull out as well as felt it Tai blushed. He could feel the cum spill out of him and felt a little emberassed. Matt looked a little turned on.

Watching Matt get up and put some boxers on Tai sat up. But before he could do anything Matt wrapped the sheet around him. After he picked him up and carried him the kitchen where he set him down at the table. "What's for breakfast?" he asked. He needed to gather his thoughts so he could explain to Matt why they could never have sex again. No this was not going to be easy. But at least they could eat first.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Here's another installment of "My Chocolate Covered Boyfriend". **

**Summary: Matt is a rock-star who is hounded by women and stalked by fan-girls. He asks Tai to crossdress and pretend to be his fake girlfriend because Matt doesn't want a real relationship. Unexpectedly, Matt falls for Tai – in Chapter 5, Matt and Tai just made love for the first time. And now they're trying to sort out exactly what's going to happen between the two of them. **

**My partner in this RP-based fic was RemusLupin.**

**RemusLupin wrote as Tai. **

**I (flame_retardant) wrote as Matt. **

**September 29, 2011, 01:36:08 AM**

Matt did _not _like that anxious look on Tai's face. That wasn't a good sign. He wondered why they couldn't just go back to a couple of hours ago when Tai was moaning and gasping, face flushed, legs wrapped tighter and tighter around his waist as he begged Matt to fuck him harder, deeper. _That _look suited the brunette a lot better.

Still, there wasn't much else to read on the brunette's behavior. He looked into his cabinets. "Pancakes. We're having pancakes for breakfast," he said, pulling out the mix. He turned on up the girdle and then silently began mixing the ingredients together, as he gathered his own thoughts.

**September 29, 2011, 02:18:13 AM**

So Matt knew how to make pancakes. That was awesome! Tai hadn't known that about his friend! Wait he was getting distracted! He had to focus even if it was unplesant! He couldn't hide from this no matter how much he wanted to.

Tai convinced himself that it would be better to wait until Matt was done cooking to talk. After all wouldn't it be better to talk face to face. Besides what if Matt burnt the pancakes? That would be horrible!

Okay maybe he was being a bit of a coward. How ever when Matt was in front of him along with a plate of pancakes he knew he couldn't put it off. "Matt...what we did last night and this morning was amazing. And I don't think something so wonderfull between two friends can be a mistake. What was wrong was doing it while I'm with Sora. That's why we can't do it anymore." The sex had been amazing. He wanted to make sure Matt knew that. He also wanted to make sure Matt knew that he didn't think of what they had done as wrong, but that it was bad to do it since he had a girlfriend.

"It doesn't really help that I'm pretty confused about my sexual prefferences." he sighed. He had always liked girls before this! But he was still attracted to Matt. Did this make him bi?

**September 29, 2011, 03:24:21 AM**

Matt took the chair next to Tai and poured the maple syrup over his plate of pancakes. He listened intently as Tai rather naively explained his reasons for why they couldn't be together. Well... there was one good thing to come out of this discussion. Atleast he could be sure Tai had enjoyed losing his virginity to him. That was something positive to focus on.

"Are you uncomfortable Tai?" He asked as he studied the brunette closely, reveling in the bite marks that screamed of his possession all over that throat and shoulder; the rest of Tai's body was covered in similar marks but currently hidden under that sheet. "I'm sorry I was so enthusiastic and took you so many times. It's just you were so lovely in the moonlight...," he trailed off.

He turned ocean blue eyes to Tai, warmth and possessiveness alighting his face. "But I'm glad you thought your first time... our first time together... was amazing, baby," he said, leaning across to brush his lips against the brunette's soft open mouth in a sweet, romantic kiss, for the moment ignoring everything Tai had said about Sora. Ideally, this should be their morning - with no place for guilt here.

But now that Tai had brought it up, there was nothing to do but address the subject head on. "As for Sora... well, you and I both know we never wanted to hurt her. But I can safely say that I've never felt about anyone else how I feel about you..." he trailed off, not wanting to reveal himself any further in case Tai didn't share his sentiments. "But... I was sort of hoping that you had similar feelings... it gave me hope that you gave yourself to me," he waited with bated breath for Tai to confirm or deny, the pancakes on his plate temporarily forgotten.

**September 29, 2011, 12:42:21 PM**

Tai didn't feelin like loosing his virginity was a big deal. He knew girls worried about that and guys just worried about the first time they would 'score'. But he didn't feel like that. Well he was happy his first time was with some one he knew and who knew him. Matt knew him as well as Sora did. Maybe a little better. After all they had had some private adventures in the digital world and when they got home hung out just the two of them a lot more than just he and Sora did. But that was before Matt became a rock star and he started dating Sora.

Tai knew he must look like a mess. He was tired that was for sure! But even though he was tired and rather sore he felt...well he couldn't describe how he felt. But he did know he liked it.

He felt himself blush a bit as Matt apologized about taking him so many times. "N-no I feel okay." It had been a lot to take but Tai was flattered Matt had wanted him so much. He got the feeling that if he said so Matt would do him again. Did he always feel this way about girls or was he special. Tai really wanted to be special to his friend.

The kiss made him moan a bit and for a little while he did forget about everything else. He blinked a moment and had to gather his thoughts as Matt started to talk again. He was glad he didn't want to hurt Sora anymore than he did. How ever he was suprised that Matt felt this way about him. Of course he was happy. Matt didn't feel this way about anyone else!

Tai didn't like to beat arund the bush. He was happier just confronting things head on. So he had just put everything out there. He was amazed that Matt was saying this to him. He wasn't used to Matt in a romantic light. He was used to the blonge cocky asshole who teased him about being a jock and played video games with him.

"I'm..I'm just feeling confused." he sighed running a hand through his hair. It was starting to go back to it's natural birds nest state. He would need to go to the hair salon before his next Tia appearance. "I mean...I've never been with a guy before. I've only been with Sora. I like how I feel with you. I don't have to worry about what I say and do." Well except when he was Tia for Matt.

He didn't want to hurt Matt any more than he wanted to hurt Sora. Maybe it wasn't fair to tell Matt they couldn't do it anymore. That he would just pick Sora because they were already together. "I just don't know what to do." he sigh.

**September 29, 2011, 01:52:29 PM**

"Yea, confused would be about where I'd expect you to be," Matt answered. "I'm not sure myself where this thing is going - but I've had a few days to adjust to lusting after you so it's a lot easier on me," he mused.

"We both need time to sort this out - time to be together, hang out as a couple, and see if we like it." He mentally added: and ofcourse have more sex. "I think we should give this a chance - it could become something amazing." He thought for a few minutes - "It's thursday today. How about you let me take you a trip somewhere for the rest of the week? Just the two of us so we can be alone...?"

**September 29, 2011, 02:18:53 PM**

Matt had really been thinking about this since he had first seen him in a dress! Did Matt like him better than those other girls he had been with? Tai didn't really want to think about Matt with all those other females!

When Matt suggested that they go some where Tai blinked in suprise. When they had all been in school sometimes they went on school trips. But this would be a lot different. It would be something between just him and Matt! Tai felt a little guilty about wanting to go. Was it wrong to want to be with Matt while he was still with Sora.? But then again if he was going to stay with Sora shouldn't he make sure it was what he wanted? And how could he do that if he didn't give Matt his fair chance?

Matt really seemed to care about him. Tai realized that he cared about Matt. As more than just a friend. "Um...well where would we go?" he asked feeling curious. "And what if some one sees us?"

**September 29, 2011, 09:18:27 PM**

"Well... the Caribbean is beautiful this time of the year. We could lay out on a hammock, drink coconuts, make love in the ocean," Matt murmured. That blue ocean lapping at Tai's brown skin while they laid out in the sand, enjoying each others' bodies... It was a rather tantilizing thought.

But he forced himself to focus when Tai raised another concern. It did seem a bit risky for them to be flying to a romantic destination. The press may have been stupid but the similarity between Tai and Tia was close enough that the press would eventually figure it out. "Maybe it's a good idea for 'Tia' to come along with me instead," Matt muttered, as he finished off his pancakes.

Then he thought of another concern. "What're you going to tell Sora? She's _going _to ask."

**September 29, 2011, 09:29:32 PM**

The Caribbean? Well Matt would know more about that than he did. He had never been twenty miles outside of Tokyo...well if you didn't count the digital world. It would be pretty awesome to go on a trip with Matt.

Tai took a bite of his pancakes after soaking them in syrup. Matt had really good syrup. And he made really good pancakes. He was really impressed. Tai on the other hand was king of the microwace but damnit he was proud of his title. When Tai mentioned Tia Tai blinked. He hadn't thought about her.

Matt brought up a very good point. What would he tell Sora? Well the truth...kind of. Well enough so it wouldn't be a complete lie. "Well I'll just text her that you are spiriting Tia off for a romantic unplanned get away. She won't be happy but she'll feel better about that then you and Tai going off on a trip together."

**September 29, 2011, 09:36:59 PM**

"Ok," Matt nodded, standing up to leave the room and give Tai a little privacy. "And while you're doing that, I'll go ahead and make the arrangements - book some tickets, pack my bags." He thought carefully. The dress Tai was wearing yesterday wouldn't do very well as a travel outfit.

"I'm going to go out and buy you something to wear - something comfortable and easy. We've gotta leave the country with you looking like a woman." Then he noticed the mussed state of Tai's hair - "A hat would be good too." He muttered, padding towards his bedroom to get dressed.

**September 29, 2011, 10:17:08 PM**

Tai happily finished his pancakes. He hoped Matt would make him pancakes more often! Sure he was sitting in a sheet covered in love bites while his legs were sticky with cum but that didn't take away from the simple enjoyement of good pancakes.

When Matt told him he was going to go get him an outfit for Tia couldn't help but wonder what kind of outfit it would be. "Are you still going to make me dress in lace and frills?" he asked. He wanted to look good for Matt. And now that they had had sex and Matt knew it was okay to want him maybe he would want Tia to look good too now. Sure he thought lolita style was cute but it was a lot to deal with and Tai wasn't sure if he wanted to devote that much effort into dressing like a girl.

Where had he dropped his purse last night? After a few moments of looking he found it in the hallway and grabbed his phone. He sent a text to Sora saying that he would be gone for the next four days because Matt was stealing Tia away. He also added that he would bring her back something nice hoping it would calm her down.

Now that that had been taken care of he got up and went to the bed room. Maybe he could catch up on a little sleep while Matt was away. He certainly couldn't shower until Matt was gone or else he'd end up being fucked again. And he needed a little break. "Matt are you going to tell Katrina that we're going away?" he asked.

**September 29, 2011, 10:46:31 PM**

"Well, you seem to be moving all right," Matt said, studying Tai moving around in the loose white sheet he'd wrapped around the brunette's chest. "That probably means I didn't do too much damage to you today." He added thoughtfully. Definitely a plus... that probably meant Tai could be taken again in another couple of hours. _You're going to join the mile-high club today sweetheart_, he promised Tai silently, blue eyes blazing in lust at the thought.

Outwardly, he kept his demeanor as calm as he could - he chose a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. "Oh... I don't think you'd want all that lace and frill to deal with on a plane anyway sweetheart." Then his voice dropped into a throaty rasp as he added, "And I really don't want to deal with all of that - you're getting something short and sweet. Probably a loose little blouse and a miniskirt. I wanna be able to pull you into a bathroom and flip up whatever skirt you're wearing and just push inside you without fighting with layers and layers of poof today."

Then he pulled his face into nonchalance - as if he hadn't just been talking about fucking Tai in a very public airplane. "I'll leave Katrina a voice-mail - we can go shopping for your clothes once we reach our destination. Not that you're going to be wearing too many clothes these next four days anyway," he added cheerfully.

He grabbed his wallet and then walked over to Tai, pulling him into his arms - his mouth met Tai's as his hands pulled that sheet away, leaving Tai naked and vulnerable in his arms. Matt gave that cum-splattered ass a last squeeze, trailing his hands down the crack to push slightly into the little opening. He took a few seconds to finger fuck Tai as he kissed him possessively before pulling away. "I've gotta go and book the tickets sweetheart - but that's an indication of good things to come."

Then he was out the door, fighting his raging hard on that screamed for him to go back and finish what he'd started by fucking Tai through the mattress.

**September 29, 2011, 11:14:13 PM**

Tai blinked. Yeah he was moving around okay. It took him a few moments to realise what Matt was talking about. Sure he felt silly walking around with a sheet wrapped around him but it beat being naked. He was already feeling a little icky.

Blushing a little he smiled when Matt told him he wasn't going to be wearing lace and frill. Well that was relief. He wasn't sure how skilled Matt was at getting girls dressed. How ever he didn't really think he wanted a mini skirt. He frown at Matt. "We are not having sex on a plane!" he exclaimed blushing hard. "You're suposed to have stopped having sex in public places!"

How could Matt look so calm after announcing that they were going to fuck on a plane? And then he went on to calmly announce that he wouldn't be wearing much clothing on their trip. Tai just rolled his eyes. He should have known Matt's mind would be all about sex. Not that he didn't like the sex with Matt...but if they were going to be together he wanted a relationship. Well they could figure all that out over the next four days.

When Matt got up and pulled him close Tai smiled expecting to be kissed. He wasn't dissapointed. How ever when the sheet was pulled away from him he scrambledto try and catch it was it fell. And while he was distracted he felt a hand squeeze his ass and then start to finger fuck him. His eyes went wide and a gasp of suprise escaped him. It was followed by a little moan of pleasure as he clutched at Matt's shirt as his legs trembled a bit. Matt's seemed to want to claim his soul as they kissed. And Tai didn't think it would be such a bad thing.

He was left in a complete daze when Matt pulled away and even pouted a little. Matt had left him craving more. Damn him! Feeling emberassed he went to the bathroom to clean himself up while Matt was away. He would borrow some of Matt's clothes when he was done.

**September 29, 2011, 11:33:12 PM**

Matt was quick in his shopping trip - he bought the skimpiest outfits, the ones without too many zippers or buttons that gave him the easiest access to Tai's body. After ordering the airline tickets and went back to his place.

"Here," he said, handing Tai a full outfit (.). Something the sales-girl helped him pick out. The bag included a pair of thong underwear that wouldn't me much hindrance to Matt.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, sweetheart. Our plane leave in 1.5hrs so unfortunately, I can't carry you into the shower and make love to you there."

**September 29, 2011, 11:50:15 PM**

Tai didn't know how long Matt was going to be. But he didn't linger in the shower just to be safe. Opening the door to the bathroom he looked out before stepping out when it looked like the coast was clear. After borrowing a pair of shorts and a shirt he found a brush and started to take care of his hair. Matt had a number of hair care products. With the right combination Tai was pretty sure he could get his hair into a decent condition. When he was done Katrina would have been proud! Maybe she wouldn't always need to get him ready for a date as Tia. Okay she probably always would but maybe she would need such a big team of stylists.

When Matt apologised that they couldn't do it he rolled his eyes. "My ass is really sore so you leave my ass alone Yamato Ishida!" he ordered hands on his hips. "You go shower and I'll get dressed."

When he looked at what Matt had brought him Tai figured it could have been worse. Matt hadn't dressed him like a tramp or anything. It was more fun and flirty. He was not happy when he saw the underwear Matt wanted him to wear. Grumbling he got dressed. As much as he didn't like it he looked pretty damn good. After finding his purse he put on some mascara, eye liner, and some sparkly lip gloss. When he looked at himself in the mirror he smiled. He could do pretty well on his own. He wished the skirt was longer. He wasn't used to having so much leg exposed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Here's another installment of "My Chocolate Covered Boyfriend". **

**Summary: Matt is a rock-star who is hounded by women and stalked by fan-girls. He asks Tai to crossdress and pretend to be his fake girlfriend because Matt doesn't want a real relationship. Unexpectedly, Matt falls for Tai and they made love – in Chapter 6, Matt and Tai decided to take a vacation together. **

**My partner in this RP-based fic was RemusLupin. If you liked the fic, please email her at: ****Watashiwasarubata hotmail. Com**

**RemusLupin wrote as Tai. **

**I (flame_retardant) wrote as Matt. **

**September 30, 2011, 12:07:46 AM**

The taxi dropped them off at the airport forty-five minutes later. All their belongings were in a duffle bag slung over Matt's shoulder - after the shower, he'd changed into a lighter pair of blue jeans, a white undershirt, and a light-weight pale yellow cashmere sweater that would keep him warm in the airplane. He grabbed Tai's hand as they got out of the car - noting how nicely that rough, calloused hand fit in his own. They made it to the gate just as the airlines were calling for boarding. With a smile at Tai, they started boarding.

**September 30, 2011, 12:26:24 AM**

Tai was ready before Matt got out of the shower. He had sat at the kitchen table. He certainly hadn't been able to wait in Matt's bedroom. And the livingroom couch wasn't safe either. They had a plane to catch after all. He had transfered his things to his new purse. Purses were so awesome! It sucked that guys couldn't use them with out getting teased.

When they gout out of the car he smiled up at his boyfriend as he helped him from the car like a gentleman. Together they hurried to their gate and made it just in time. Tai was quite excited when Matt told him they were flying first class. After sitting down he looked out the window with the air of a little kid on his first big trip. "How long is the flight?" he asked making sure to keep his voice low.

**September 30, 2011, 01:35:29 AM**

"Just about 7hrs sweetheart. We should get there just about when the sun's setting," Matt answered back. "It'll give us a little time to head out and look around - we're going to St. Maarten, by the way," he added. He looked around - the flight today wasn't very full. Or atleast, first-class seating was fairly empty. There was an elderly couple seated a couple of rows behind from them and a man who kept turning back to glance in Tai's direction. Matt didn't like it and he possessively wrapped his arms around Tai's thin waist.

He sighed. He couldn't be jealous all the time. "Beautiful island - lots of tourists and touristy spots. I booked a hotel with it's own private beach. Not to far away from town - I can take you dancing tonight if you'd like." Then he dropped his voice, kissing the shell of the brunette's ear as he flirtatiously whispered into it. "But I'd much rather spend our time doing another type of dancing... one with much less clothing involved." He placed his hand on Tai's smooth bare thigh and started rubbing the warm brown flesh under his big pale hand.

**September 30, 2011, 02:00:08 AM**

Seven Hours? That was a really long time to just sit there. Even if the seats were really comfortable. He was in school eight hours but he got to get up and move around. Oh well it was worth it to go to such a cool place and be alone with Matt.

And it didn't look like there would be anyone annoying on the plane ride. It sucked to get stuck sitting by some jerk at school. Just an old couple, some women looking like they were on vacation, some business men, and...a guy who kept looking over at him. That was a little weird.

When the arm went around his waist he leaned against Matt and smiled up at him. Even he could figure out Matt didn't like that guy looking at him. Well if he didn't look over at the guy Matt would relax right?

Well he deffinately wanted to do some tourists stuff. And since Matt had gotten them a hotel with a private beach they wouldn't have to worry about the press so much. "Well I deffinately want to go to the beach." he replied. "But I don't know about the dancing." He felt his cheeks go a little pink as the hand was placed on his bare thigh.

"Matt the plane hasn't even taken off!" he exclaimed softly trying not to giggle. Lord knew Matt didn't need any more encouragement.

**September 30, 2011, 04:52:09 PM**

((Wanted to move things here while I had the chance))  
>Matt smirked as that pretty flush becomingly tainted Tai's high cheekbones. He leaned down, taking the brunette's mouth in a soft kiss as the plane started taxiing towards the runway. Down below, is hands drifted even further up the skirt.<p>

Tai knew he shouldn't be suprused that the hand was going higher. And he wasn't. He was how ever getting rather flustered. It wasn't like there was a lot of skirt to hide anything that needed hiding if he got...excited. Gasping softly he pulled away from the kiss. "Matt stop it!" he hissed while pulling the hand away from his leg. He didn't think just pushing it back down would do anything.

Matt would probably just start rubbing his leg or something. "I told you I didn't want to fool around on the plane!" he reminded his lover.

Their antics had drawn a little attention. Several passengers looked curiously in their direction and then turned away quickly when they saw the embarrassment in Tai's face. The airhostess was distributing blankets - she walked towards them quickly she recognized the man. Yamato Ishida - a rockstar. The woman at his side was blushing and hissing at him to stay away. Rockstars.  
>She did NOT want to know what that was about."Would you two like a blanket?" She asked, holding out a large one.<p>

Matt grinned. "A blanket would be great thanks," he said, taking it from her hands.

Tai was absolutely mortified when people looked back at them and then quickly looked away. Oh god they knew what Matt was doing to him! Did they know he was a boy too? No wait they couldn't know that. They just saw a guy mollesting his girlfriend! When the stewardist came over to them Tai wanted to die. She couldn't look at them directly. Tai felt his entire face go red rather than just his cheeks.

He didn't look up at Matt accepted the blanket from the woman. Thankfully she moved off with out asking any odd questions. "Don't you get any funny ideas about what to do under that blanket!" he warned in a low tone so he wouldn't draw any more attention to them. He had already done enough of that for one seven hour plane ride thank you very much. "I"ll go sit some where else I promise."

He knew Matt wanted to have sex with him. That was obvious from how many times they had done it last night and how frisky Matt had been since then. He couldn't forget what had happened just before Matt had left that morning. "I want to do that stuff in private." On a plane was not very private. Hopefully Matt wouldn't press him to explain what he meant by 'that stuff'. Surely Matt would know what he meant!

**October 01, 2011, 02:07:56 AM**

Matt smirked. "Why Tai... you look so flustered and all I was doing was getting us a blanket to keep ourselves warm," he said, voice dripping with innocence as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. He opened the blanket slowly and spread it over the pair of them, as he leaned in down to nibble at the brunette's ear.

"Did I make you uncomfortable sweetheart?" He asked, blowing a bit of hot air against the delicate shell. "Pray tell ... what is this 'stuff' you keep talking about? What do you want to do that we can only do in private?" He nipped the warm flesh under Tai's ear as his hand drifted under the blanket to rub Tai's nipples over the jean-shirt, the rough material grazing the sensitive little bud under the force of his fingers. He leaned over a little closer, ignoring the way other passengers were glaring at him now.

**October 01, 2011, 02:48:22 AM**

Tai was indeed flustered. But as the plane took off he was momentarily terrified. He had never been on a plane before. It was a little scary as the plane started to lift into the air. But after several seconds, that seemed quite long to Tai, the plane straightened out and they were soaring along.

He turned his attention back to Matt. He was not fooled by that tone! The fear of his first take off had distracted him from being mollested. He had never known Matt was such a huge pervert! And girls just went with this? Well anything to get with a rockstar.

"Yes you're making me uncomfortable so stop it!" he grumbled. He could see that they were still attracting attention. Matt seemed to just be drinking this in. Prick. And worst of all was his body's reaction. It didn't care that they were in public.

When Matt asked him what kind of stuff that he wanted to do in private he knew it was a set up. Well he wasn't going to fall for it! "Thank you for the kind thought but I"m a little too warm already darling." he smiled as he pulled the blanket away and tucked part of it between them. There! Now Matt couldn't put the blanket around him again with out risk of starting something. It was a good thing he had acted so quickly. If Matt had kept that up his nipple would have reacted.

"I'm going to go powder my nose." he announced before getting up to go to the bathroom. Once in there Tai locked the door behind himself to make sure Matt wouldn't be able to come in after him.

**October 01, 2011, 03:32:35 AM**

Matt watched Tai's back swaying as he walked away. The brunette's short flirty skirt drew attention to the plump round curves of that lovely ass, raising Matt's temperature as his arousal began to throb in between his legs. Damn his eternally overactive libido! He took a quick look around. The other passengers had mostly settled down to rest after the take-off. He doubted anyone but the lecherous idiot staring at Tai had noticed the brunette walking into the lavatory.

Good. This was his chance.

He nonchalantly raised himself out of his chair and padded in the direction of the bathroom. _Oh... this was going to be a lot of fun..._ He tried to open the bathroom normally and was rather frustrated to find it locked. Damn! He'd sorta hoped it would be that easy.

But where there was a will, there was always a way. And if Matt had a will to do anything at that moment, it was definitely to fuck Tai. He pulled a credit card out of his pocket - smiling at the stewardess who passed by and disappeared around the corner. Then with a surreptitious glance around to make sure no one was watching, he slid the card in between the door and the lock, jiggling and sliding it finally clicked loose.

With a quick tug, he was inside the door. He didn't give Tai any time to react or protest as he shoved that slender frame up against the door and melded their mouths in a hard kiss, hands travelling underneath the short skirt to cup one smooth, thong-clad ass cheek. "Hello sweetheart," he purred, when breathing became a necessity.

**October 01, 2011, 01:03:37 PM**

Tai sighed in relief as he locked the door behind him. God Matt was such a horn dog. He had never known before! Sure he had talked about baging chicks before but it was a lot different to be on the recieving end of it all!

"Some one's in here." he anounced when he heard some one try to open the door. Didn't they see the little sign that said occupied? He would give Matt a few more minutes to calm down before going back.

What was that soft rattling sound? Tai blink and looked at the door in confusion. Maybe some one really had to go. The thought made him feel a little guilty since he wasn't really using the bathroom.

Just as he was about to open the door it flew open and Matt flew in pressing him against the door and kissed him hard and passionately. Just as he was feeling as if he might pass out from lack of air Matt pulled back. He felt himself blush as his ass was grabbed.

"Matt what the hell are you doing in here?" he asked. "You can't be in here with me!" Glaring he tried to push Matt away with one hand. There wasn't as much room as he would have liked in here. His other hand went under his skirt to pull at the hand feeling up his ass.

**October 01, 2011, 10:38:10 PM**

Matt smirked as he felt Tai's slender hand wrap around his thick wrist - tugging uselessly to try to pull him away. He could envision the picture they made and decided Tai might enjoying hearing all about it.

"Just imagine how we look together, sweetheart. Me holding you against the door - kissing you until your mouth swells up underneath mine. You in my arms, moaning so reluctantly, trying to push me away even though your body needs me to fuck you," he murmured, as he used the hand palming Tai's ass to sling one long brown leg around his waist, forcing their lower bodies together. His other hand quickly undid the buttons on Tai's shirt, pushing the material down so it gathered around his elbows and left his shoulders and chest exposed. Matt could feel Tai's nipples rubbing against his expensive cashmere sweater - it only aroused him further until he growled and bit down hard on Tai's throat.

He took Tai's hands and placed them on his jeans. "Open it up, sweetheart. Imagine how good it'll feel inside you and tell me how you need me to fuck you. Would you like me seated with you bouncing in my lap? Or perhaps you wanna be leaned up against the sink and taken roughly from the back? Or should we just save trouble and I should enter you right here against the door - it'll bang pretty loudly. I bet the stewardess will know what I'm doing to you in here... She'll hear me fucking you and I bet she'll enjoy it..."

He said as his hand pushed away the useless little thong protecting Tai's entrance; he encircled the little pucker before pushing inside, feeling the sticky wetness within. "Your hole is still nice and moist with my cum, baby."

**October 01, 2011, 11:13:14 PM**

Damn Matt's hand wasn't moving. Well he hadn't realy expected it to but trying to pull it away made him feel better even if it was an empty gesture in the end.

Tai felt himself blush a deep red as Matt painted him a very vivid picture of what he could do to him. He felt desire coil his his stomach and slowly start to spread. _Stupid body!_ he thought helplessly was his shirt fell down around his elbows. Exposing his upper half. He knew Matt was going to bite him and soon.

He swallowed as his nipples grew hard as they rubbed against the soft material of Matt's sweater. And to think until last night he had thought boy nipples were quite useless. But it turned out Matt knew plenty of uses for his! When his leg was lifted Tai had no choice but to cling to Matt since he was afraid of loosing his balance.

When his hand was placed on Matt's jeans he could feel that Matt wanted him. And a part of him was proud that he got that reaction from the blonde sex god. But he yanked his hand away and glared rather than open up the jeans and glared at his sort of boyfriend. "Matt I told you I didn't want to do it in a plane bathroom!" he reminded him. He bit down on his bottom lip as a finger pushed into his ass. He was dismayed to hear that there was still cum in him. He had thought he had gotten it all out of him. "Stop being such a pervert and let me go before the stewardess notices we're both gone!"

**October 01, 2011, 11:39:22 PM**

Matt smirked at Tai's reluctance; despite the fact that Tai was now clinging to him, flushed from his desire to be fucked and anger at Matt. He kept the innocent look on his face as he lowered his free hand down to his own jeans, undoing the button and freeing his long erection.

"What's that, Tai?" He asked, a look of shock gracing his handsome features. "You want me to fuck you right here against the door? Well... I really didn't think you were so risque sweetheart." He pretended that's what Tai had actually said. "But you're being pretty insistent right now so I'll just have to give it to you hard like you're begging to me lover," he growled.

He gave Tai a boost, both hands cupping that plump little ass and lifting the brunette until he was positioned with the tip of Matt's erection pressed to his little entrance. His white skirt had settled around his waist and did nothing to protect him while the thong was uselessly pushed out of the way. Matt took a second to enjoy the moment, burying his face into Tai's long throat and then pushing inside the brunette roughly with one long rough thrust. He panted when he was finally buried to the hilt inside the other boy.

"Mmm... I got in in one try this time, baby. Seems I opened you up pretty good last night, sweetheart," he gasped as he started pulling out and roughly thrusting back in. The door creaked underneath their weight.

**October 02, 2011, 01:02:10 AM**

Tai continued to glare as Matt reached down. He knew what he was doing! He was taking his cock out. He had told Matt he didn't want to do it here! Matt wasn't going to listen to him!

He looked at Matt in confusion as the other spoke as if he had told him to do him up against the door. "Wh-what? That wasn't what I said at all Matt." he protested. Why was Matt acting like he hadn't heard what he had just said? He couldn't stop himself from squeaking when Matt lifted him up by his ass. Gasping he wrapped his legs Matt's waist to help keep himself up right. Who knew how long Matt could hold him up?

Tai knew he was completely at Matt's mercy and he wasn't happy about it.. He was just where Matt wanted him! Knowing what was comming he tried to keep his ass relaxed as Matt's hard cock pushed into him. He was still sore from all the times they had had sex before and a whimper escaped him. He had been looking to the plane ride so he could rest.

The sound of the creaking door was quite alarming and he didn't like it. Oh god what if someone walked by and heard. "Matt don't fuck me against the door!" he begged. "I'll sit on your lap on bend over or what ever. I don't want anyone to hear us!"

**October 03, 2011, 12:25:37 AM**

Matt raised his eyebrows with another look of shock on his face. "What's that you say, Tai?" He asked, pounding harder so that the door bulged out on the other side with each of his thrusts. "Fuck you harder? Baby, you _sure _are demanding!" He said as his hips started pistoning against the brunette's ass.

Wanting to be even closer, he unwrapped one of Tai's legs from around his waist and slung it over his shoulder instead - the new position allowed him to penetrate even deeper inside the slender body until Tai was hopelessly joggling against the door. "I want you to moan sweetheart," he murmured, angling his hips to aim for Tai's prostate. After all the times he had used this body last night, he had no trouble finding the little organ.

The stewardess on the other side blushed as she heard the door rhythmically banging._ Oh god... this had to happen on her flight!_ With a quick glance, she noticed neither the rockstar or his girlfriend were at their seats. All she could was pull the curtains between the lavatory and the passengers shut and hope it was over soon.

**October 03, 2011, 12:50:09 AM**

Tai glared at his lover. He had fucking begged him and all he had asked for was a different position. He knew Matt well enough to know he wasn't going to stop fucking him so he thought he hadn't been asking for too much. But now realised he had forgotten one very important fact. Matt was an asshole. Was this some kind of punishment for not letting Matt have his way before? Tai didn't know but he was pissed!

_Matt is so damn lucky I'm flexible from soccer_ That was his only thought as Matt took one of his legs and threw it over his shoulder. And that was his only thought because after that Matt was going even deeper inside his body.

A small whimper escaped him but he was determined to be as quiet as possible. He didn't want the whole damn plane to know what they were doing so he was not going to moan if he could bloody well help it! Besides why should Matt get everything he wanted? Gritting his teeth Tai fought back another moan building in his throat as he clenched his ass around Matt's thrusting cock. He would make him come and then they could get back to their seats. And then...he would spend the rest of their vacation never speaking to Matt again!

**October 03, 2011, 01:16:28 AM**

Matt knew from the angry glare on Tai's face that the brunette was _pissed_. Oh shit.

Perhaps he had pushed things a little further than he ought to have but he was too lost in the pleasure of the moment to really pay much mind to anything else. Those muscles were undulating around him, clenching and unclenching as Tai pushed down into his thrusts. "You're getting better already, sweetheart," he gasped, taking those soft lips in a hard kiss.

With a few more thrusts he was emptying inside the brunette - the release made a loud squelching sound as he pushed Tai down onto himself and simultaneously thrust up, lodging deep against the little prostate inside the other boy.

He panted for a few moments after it was done, studying Tai's debauched state carefully. Matt realized that Tai never looked prettier than after he'd just been fucked - his face was flushed, lips bruised, his shirt hung off his elbows, and he was still impaled on Matt's softening arousal. That leg quivered on his shoulder from being held up for so long.

"That was amazing, Tai," Matt breathed once he'd calmed his racing heart enough to form coherent thoughts again. The brunette didn't look happy - he gently lowered Tai's leg to around his waist before setting him on his feet on the ground. Unfortunately, the movement shifted their lower bodies and his erection pulled out of that warm passage - his cum immediately began flowing down those long legs. It brought a possessive smirk to Matt's face.

**October 03, 2011, 02:13:44 AM**

Normaly he would have been thrilled by Matt's praise. Especialy since it was about sex. Matt really knew his sex after al. Meinwhile he was the virgin. _Jerk probably knows he's in trouble and is trying to flatter me._ Tai did not lessen his feirce look. If anything the thought made him even angrier.

Tai was relieved when Matt came because to be honet he wasn't sure how long he could hold off on moaning. His throat was starting burn from holding back. He wished he could enjoy the feeling of his lover burryig himself deep inside him as he came. And under other circomstances he would have.

He blushed at the sound and hid his facce against Matt's neck. Okay he could enjoy the moment a little even though he was angry. But Matt really should have listened to him! How ever now that the magic moment was fading this was a bit of an akward position to be in. Yeah he streched before a game or practice but he didn't stay in that position for very long.

Tai pulled back to look down at Matt. He noticed Matt was checking him out and it made him blush a bit. He knew he must look like a mess. His skirt was hiked up on his hips, his shirt was hanging off his arms, his mouth was sore with all those hard kisses. He hoped his hair was probably even worse than it had been this morning.

He was quite relieved when Matt pulled his leg down. He was just about to ask Matt to let him down. He had gotten what he wanted after all. How ever the action of getting put back on the ground made Matt slip out of him which let cum drip out of him. And when he saw the smirk on Matt's face his emberassment turned back into anger.

"Even though everyone on the plane probably knows what we just did why don't you go back to our seats while I clean up so we can at least pretend they don't know." he glared at his lover.

**October 03, 2011, 02:38:38 AM**

_Oh crap... I really am in trouble_, Matt decided as he stared down into that glowering face. He had his arms wrapped around Tai's waist to keep the brunette steady on his feet - after all, Tai had just been fucked into submission yet again. He was probably feeling just a little shaky.

He sighed, pulling the brunette into a soft hug, cradling him in strong protective arms. "Everyone in the plane knows how much I want you, sweetheart. They know how much pleasure you bring by giving yourself to me," he corrected. "And I want them to know. I want every single one of them to know that **you are mine**." Then his face fell slightly. "But it seems I was a little too eager this time, beautiful. I finished too fast - I wasn't concerned about your pleasure," his hand drifted under Tai's skirt to rub the arousal trapped within the thong underwear as he leaned down to rub one nipple with his tongue. He started pumping Tai, wanting him to come as well.

**October 03, 2011, 03:08:02 AM**

When the arms went around his waist Tai blinked. What was Matt doing? He couldn't possibly be ready to go again. Even during their first night he had needed to rest at least an hour or two beween sessions of hot sweaty animalistic sex.

And then he realised what Matt was doing. He was trying to comfort him! God he hoped everyone on the plane didn't know how much Matt wanted him. He didn't know if one could really die of emberassment but he didn't want to find out. His eyes narrowed at the words that followed. What kind of bullshit was Matt trying to feed him? The pleasure Matt got when he gave himself to him? There had been no giving just now. Oh there might have been if Matt hadn't been a dick and done him up against the wall.

"You weren't concerned about my anything!" he hissed twisting away from Matt. Jerking him off was not going to make this better. "I said I wanted you to go back to our seats while I clean up and I meant it! If this is what a relationship with you is going to be like then it's just not going to work. Maybe Sora has never made me feel the way you do. Maybe maybe we're not as close as the two of us are and maybe we never will be. But she's never made me feel like a whore!"

**October 03, 2011, 03:23:43 AM**

Matt was annoyed. He stepped back from Tai's debauched form when the brunette jerked away, taking in the way he looked so thoroughly fucked. He could feel his arousal start to hum again but turned his back to the brunette. Now was _not _the time to be dealing with a raging erection.

"What did you _think _this was going to be like, Tai?" He asked, feeling a little exasperated. "I'm really trying with you here - but you don't seem to get it. I like sex with you. A lot." He turned to Tai. "Maybe it really would've been better if I showed you just how hard I've been trying to control myself around you since you became 'Tia'."

He sighed, turning back to Tai. "I'm going to want to fuck you, Tai. You have to realize this." He said simply. "But that's not all you are - I like all the stupid things you do. I like seeing you smile and I want to find ways to make you happy. I haven't treated any woman that I've fucked like you but you're still not happy. So what exactly do you want from me?" He asked, hard blue staring into deep brown.

**October 03, 2011, 03:45:19 AM**

Tai had decided to fix his shirt for. That way he could work from the top down. And hopefully be left alone before it came time to clean the cum from his legs and ass.

When Matt 'explained' things to him Tai couldn't believe what he was hearing. How stupid did Matt think he was? "Well of course you're going to fuck me." he said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I like having sex with you too. But not when you're not going to listen to anything I say. I asked you not to fuck me against the door and you totaly ignored me. I didn't ask you to stop or to wait until the plane ride was over. I knew we were going to have sex and accepted it."

He finished buttoning his shirt and hoped that the buttons were in the right order because he hadn't looked away from Matt's eyes. He could see that Matt wasn't used to liking some one. Unable to help himself he kissed Matt's cheek and then his mouth. "I know you're trying Matt. Thank you." He had calmed down a bit.

**October 03, 2011, 06:35:44 PM**

Matt nodded. "Yes, I am trying," he said, accepting the small displays of affection from Tai with a sigh even as his arms wrapped around that thin waist. "But I think this is continue to be a problem sweetheart. Unless you're all right with me fucking other people, you're going to have get used to being taken all the time."

Then he thought about what he'd said. "Not that I want to fuck other people or anything," he added hastily, not wanting to disrupt the slight calm that had settled between them after their first fight as a 'couple'. And anyway, like I said, no one else has ever made me act like this sweetheart." He reached around Tai's back and groped the brunette's ass in his firm hands.

**October 04, 2011, 01:03:06 AM**

Tai could see that when it came to relationships Matt was the virgin. He was more used to fucking them and leaving him. If things were going to work Matt would have to change. But Tai could see he was going to have to cut Matt a lot of slack. This wasn't like being with Sora. He wondered if all guys were this clueless in their first relationship.

When Matt mentioned fucking other people Tai felt his body tense. He most certainly did not want Matt to fuck anyone else! Surely Matt knew it was not okay to do that if they were really going to be together. When Matt assured him he didn't want to have sex with anyone else Tai relaxed a little. But only a little. He was going to have to get some game and then step it up to keep Matt.

But he could see what Matt meant when he said he hadn't felt this way about any other girl. He never had a problem with sleeping with other girls. "Well just give me a minute so I can finish cleaning up." Much to his relief Matt stepped outside the bathroom and even went to their seats. Because when he stepped out of the bathroom after putting himself back together Matt wasn't right outside the door like he had been expectin. When he got back to their seats he let Matt pull him down onto his lap and enjoyed another hard kiss before drifting off to sleep.

When he woke up it was because Matt was gently shaking him awake. The plane had landed. Tai couldn't help but feel sorry for the stewardess who couldn't look them in the face and was blushing a lot. He could tell from Matt's smirk that he was not. Matt put the incident from his mind. He just wanted to get to their hotel room. How ever he could tell from the look on Matt's face as they rode the elevator he did not want to get there so they could rest like Tai wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Several hours chocolate brown eyes opened. He was chest to chest with his lover. He looked up. Suprisingly Matt was asleep. He had woken up before Matt for a change! How ever what was the same as the other times he had woken up in Matt's arms the blonde's cock was burried deep inside him. When they got to the penthouse suite Matt had booked them Tai had barely been able to keep Matt from ripping his clotes off. Normaly he might not have cared but they were all he had right now.<p>

Smiling he rolled himself Matt was now on his back and he was on top of him cock still up his ass. "Maaaaaatt wake up I'm hungry." he moaned as he started to rock his hips a little. Matt had been half hard before but one part of him was fully awake now. And since he had woken up before the blonde he could experiment a little before Matt took over. "Baby wake up. I want to go out to dinner and also get some more clothes." He wanted to hit the beach tomorrow! He looked at the clock. They had slept for some time! It was already night time.

Tai moaned a little as he continued to rock his hips. "Matt come on." he pouted a little. Though he could see why Matt liked to wake him up with sex. It was a lot of fun!

**October 10, 2011, 12:34:17 AM**

"Mmmm...," Matt groaned sleepily as he felt himself begin to harden. Before he was remotely coherent or even fully conscious, his hips started thrusting up into that yielding, pliant tightness surrounding his arousal. It felt like he was still dreaming as he started waking to the feeling of his length being squeezed tightly from all sides. But the whole experience was too much of a turn-on to be a dream. When he finally opened his eyes fully, Matt was a hundred perfect sure this way _way _better than any dream he'd ever experienced.

There, on top of him was the lovely vision he'd woken up to this morning. Tai was riding him, slowly working his ass up and down Matt's formidable arousal; those inner walls were squeezing tightly around him, milking each drop of precum as it escaped Matt's length. The brunette was staring down at him, his beautiful chocolate eyes half-lidded, one of those rough brown hands was splayed across Matt's chest as he bounced slowly in Matt's lap. A cream silk sheet was wrapped loosely around Tai's waist, blocking him from view. Oh no, that wouldn't do at all.

Smirking, Matt let a hand drift up that slender body, pulling that sheet away so Tai's beautiful body was fully exposed to his lust-filled blue eyes. Then the hand was stroking softly along that flat abdomen before coming to rest at a nipple. He teased the little bud, rubbing it in between his index and thumb before moving onto his twin. The other hand formed a tight seal around Tai's erection, thumbing the slit and leisurely stroking up and down.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said as he thrust up a little harder into the brunette. "Can I hope that this is how you're always going to wake me up?" He asked playfully. "And is it safe to say I'm forgiven now?"

**October 10, 2011, 01:38:31 AM**

Tai smiled as his boyfriend slowly woke up. It was really entertaining to watch. His body reacted before any other part of him. But that wasn't really suprising. When did Matt not think with his dick when they were together? Well starting after their first time. After that it was like a free for all for Matt's libido.

And then Matt's eyes opened! Tai could tell he was enjoying the wake up call. Tai was relieved. He didn't know how Matt would like him being on top. Matt really seemed to like being in control when it came to...well a lot of things. They had only had sex a couple of times but Matt had called all the shots then.

Matt seemed pleased to be woken up this way. How ever he didn't seem to like hte sheets covering their lower halves. Tai was okay with that. He was enjoying himself to much. He could tell from that smirt that Matt was fully awake in body and mind. Matt was now thrusting up into him which made him moan really loudly. This was much better than having to be quiet.

He was certainly enjoying what those hands were doing. He had never known his nipples could get so hard. Smiling he leaned down and kissed at the blonde's chest a little as he enjoyed this new angle. "Well I can wake you up like this when you don't wake me up like this." he offered with a purr,the way he had heard Matt do it on several occasions.

Matt had woken him up with sex several times their first night together. "I can see why you like this so much. Yes you're forgiven. I was being silly." And as if to prove he had forgiven Matt for the plane incident he pushed back to meet Matt's thrusts making him go deeper and harder into him. His ass much be a little sore after but it was worth it for the pleasure he was getting now.

**October 10, 2011, 08:06:54 PM**

Matt leaned up to capture that sweet mouth with his own lips, content to let Tai control the pace for now. He thrust deeply into that ass rocking back against him; the brunette's arousal was trapped in between them, grating in between their flat abdomen. _He'll be beautiful when he's big with child... _The thought confused Matt but he didn't stop to dwell on where it had come from, instead focusing on their coupling, trying to bring his lover as much pleasure as he could with every rub against that small spony bundle of nerves inside.

A few more minutes and the pressure of those muscles milking his erection became too much. Matt placed his hands on Tai's curved hips and forced him down, just as he thrust his own hips up - going as deep as physically possible as he released his seed into that warm little passage in giant burst of his seed.

Then he fell back against the bed, enjoying the warmth of being encased in his lover's body so intimately. _Good thing too... best way to make sure none of your seed escapes him... _There was that bizarre thought again! Matt shook his head, trying to clear the insane ideas away. He probably hadn't gotten enough sleep in the last few days. He lazily ran his hands up and down Tai's back, reveling in the quiet moment.

"I guess you're getting used to me being connected to you so intimately, sweetheart," he murmured, wiggling his hips playfully even though his erection was thoroughly spent now. "Good thing too... It's the best way to make sure my seed takes in your womb," he murmured, slightly sleepily. Then his eyes widened as he realized what he'd said. Oh god! Tai probably thought he was insane!

"Ermmm... I ...," he trailed off, feeling more than a little apprehensive.

**October 11, 2011, 04:46:40 PM**

Tai moaned softly into the kiss. He really really liked kissing Matt. Their first kiss had been amazing and they seemed to be even better now. Maybe that was because Matt knew it was okay to enjoy kissing him. It was nice to be able to enjoy himself and not worry about what Matt was thinking. Now Matt could show him just what he was thinking about. Sure it was something sexual but he still knew what was on his mind.

He was enjoying the friction against his hard cock as it rubbed against their two bodies. Tai didn't know where that magic spot was but Matt always knew just where it was every time. It drove him nuts in all the best ways. He saw stars burst in front of his eyes as cum shot between them when he reached orgasm.

A moment later he felt himself being roughly shoved down onto Matt's length. It hurt a little but a moment later he knew what Matt was doing as he felt his cum shoot into him. He felt a strange satisfied feeling run through him. As if he had done something he was suposed to do. Which was a little weird.

Feeling pleased with himself Tai let himself gently fall onto his lover resting his head against Matt's chest. He really liked that Matt was taller than him. That hadn't been the case when they were younger how ever. He lifted his head and smiled when Matt said he was getting used to being connected like this. "Well you don't pull out of me at night and when you do wake up you fuck me. So yeah I'd say I'm used to it." he laughed a little as Matt wiggled his hips. Matt wasn't hard anymore but it still felt good.

And then Matt said something very very strange. Womb? The fuck was Matt talking abobut? Pulling back he looked up at Matt in confusion. Matt looked like he had just realised that he had said something odd. "Um...I'm going to get some water." He didn't know how to respond to being told that Matt wanted to stay inside him so his seed would take to his womb.

Pulling himself up and off to the side of his lover. Grabbing the sheet that Matt had tossed aside Tai wrapped it around himself. He wasn't really comfortable just walking around naked. Still feeling a little confused he went to the little kitchen are and pulled a bottle of water from the mini fridge.


	8. SAD ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi guys – I've got some bad news:

I've lost interest in writing this RP with RemusLupin – I've been waiting for inspiration to come back but it just isn't happening. And it's been several months since we worked on it, so there's a big likelihood that she might not be interested in it either.

I apologize for this sad turn : (. Our biggest problem was that we saw the characters evolving in different ways. I usually write Matt as an asshole – but she wanted a Matt who was nicer to Tai. I also thought her Tai was a little too complacent – she disagreed. Eventually we did come to some understanding, but by then we had a few too many arguments about the RP and it wasn't fun to write together anymore.

I still love this RP – I'd like to see where it can go but it was her original idea and I will let her continue it. If anybody would like to write it with her, please shoot her an email at: **Watashiwasarubata hotmail. Com** (remove the spaces).

If we work on this RP in the future, it will be posted up. Atleast Matt and Tai sort of got together before we stopped working on it – although there are a lot of loose ends to tie up obviously.


End file.
